Les Winz
by Imeldamizi
Summary: Cadeau pour Artoung. Parce qu'il aime la mauvaise personne selon lui, Harry Potter cherche un autre Prince Charmant, mais il va vite se rendre compte qu'il n'est pas si facile d'oublier son premier amour.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer **

L'univers de **Harry Potter** appartient à Mme J.K.Rowling. Donc rien est à moi, sauf l'histoire de cette fic.

Le concept des winz est entièrement copié sur le jeu pour PC **Les Sims** de EA Games. Je n'ai changé que quelques petites choses pour mieux coller à l'univers de Harry Potter.

**Dédicace**

Cette fic est un cadeau **pour Artoung** dont les fics génialissimes me ravissent. Continues de nous bercer de tes merveilleuses histoires, ma belle, elles nous adoucissent la journée. Merci ma belle fée (certifié conforme par le label 666 de BadAngel)

**Remerciement**

Un **grand merci à Umbre77**, qui a eu le courage de lire la version non corrigé et qui m'a donné son avis sur chaque chapitre.

**Note**

Bonjour ! Une nouvelle Cela fait longtemps que je voulais écrire une fic pour Artoung car j'adore ses fics. Ce n'est pas un cadeau sublime, cher et tout, mais j'y ai mis tout mon cœur.

Normalement, Druide est ma bêtta mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui envoyer le chap avant aujourd'hui, j'ai donc demandé à mon franguin de corriger le prologue (je vous dis pas sa tête quand il a compris de quoi ça parlait), donc désolée pour les fautes restantes !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Bisou


	2. Prologue

_Parc de Hogwarts._

- Michael, ça ne peut plus continuer entre nous. Tu es vraiment un canon, mais t'es lourd. Il vaut mieux qu'on arrête là avant que je ne te casse la gueule. Allez bye !

Je plante Michael Corner là, soulagé de ne plus avoir à supporter ce Je-suis-le-nombril-du-monde.

Bon maintenant, faut que je me trouve un nouveau mec, moi !

Volage, moi ? Mais non voyons !

C'est juste que je n'aime pas être seul trop longtemps. Il me faut un exutoire à mes hormones, vous comprenez ? Vous ne vous rendez pas compte à quel point ces petites choses peuvent vous frustrer un homme. Et puis, il faut bien faire quelque chose pendant les looooongues nuits de notre loooong hiver, non ?

…

Je savais que vous me comprendriez !

- Harry ! m'appelle Corner.

Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore, lui ?

Il me rattrape et me barre le chemin.

- Ecoute, Harry, discutons-en calmement, veux-tu ? dit-il. Je ne comprends pas ! Pourquoi tu veux tout arrêter sur un coup de tête ?

- Ce n'est pas un coup de tête. J'y ai mûrement réfléchi et j'en suis venu à la conclusion que je ne pouvais pas te supporter davantage. Tu assures au pieu, tu es très populaire et tu es un vrai canon. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas sortir avec un mec qui a autant de personnalité que le cul d'un veracrasse. Donc, je te plaque. Bien maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?! s'étrangle Corner, devenu blême au fur et à mesure de mon explication.

Mais, je ne l'écoute déjà plus. Je me barre sans lui prêter le moindre attention, tout mon esprit dirigé vers un seul but : me trouver un nouveau petit ami.

- Potter, ne m'ignore pas ! rage Corner en me retenant par le bras.

Je lui lance un regard glacial. Il me pompe l'air, là ! Pourquoi aucun de mes ex n'acceptent la rupture gracieusement ? Il faut toujours qu'ils essayent de me faire changer d'avis. C'est chiant à la fin !

- Corner, si tu ne me lâches pas tout de suite, ta mère ne pourra même pas t'identifier quand j'en aurais terminé avec toi, dis-je, cassant.

Le Poufsouffle me lâche aussitôt, tremblant. Je peux être particulièrement terrifiant quand je m'en donne la peine. Le fait que j'ai liquidé le plus terrible mage noir de notre siècle joue aussi en ma faveur.

Je reprends tranquillement ma marche vers l'imposante bâtisse sans un regard en arrière. Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne fais pas attention aux filles chuchotant sur mon passage tout en me regardant à la dérobée. Je pousse un soupir las.

Je m'appelle Harry Potter. J'ai 17 ans. Je suis beau, riche, intelligent et célèbre. J'ai tout pour être heureux. Une famille géniale, des amis extra, le monde à mes pieds. Pourtant, je ne le suis pas. Du moins pas entièrement…

Le point noir ?

Ma vie sentimentale. C'est _la_ zone sinistrée de mon existence. Un vrai désastre.

Pourquoi ?

Hé bien, depuis que je sais mes penchants sexuels, je cherche activement mon âme sœur, comme ma mère l'a été pour mon père – leur histoire m'a toujours fait rêver. Dans mon envie de me compliquer la vie, je ne voyais pas moins pour moi.

J'ai si bien cherché que j'ai fini par la trouver, mon âme soeur. Mais si on m'avait dit que ce serait si douloureux, je n'aurais jamais entamé cette quête.

Le mec dont je suis éperdument amoureux depuis maintenant un peu plus d'un an, n'est autre que mon pire ennemi, Draco Malefoy, _hétéro_ de son état.

Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi j'ai dit que j'aime me compliquer la vie ?

Je veux dire, je me suis frictionné la baguette avec ce mec depuis mon entrée à Hogwarts, et un jour, paf ! Mon stupide cœur bat plus fort lorsqu'il me parle, mes joues rougissent lorsqu'il me regarde, mes jambes ne me portent plus lorsqu'il me touche, ma tête tourne lorsque je sens son parfum et ma libido s'embrase au son de sa voix.

Il y a de quoi casser son balai, non ?

Au début, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il me faisait un tel effet. J'ai cru à un mauvais coup de Malefoy. Il m'aurait jeté un sort ou empoisonné pour mieux m'humilier que ça ne m'aurait pas étonné outre mesure. Et puis, entre nous, c'était la conclusion la plus sensée.

Mais quelque soit le contre-sort que j'usais, quelque soit l'antidote que je prenais, ça ne passait pas.

J'ai fini pas en parler à mon parrain, perturbé que j'étais. Sa conclusion a été aussi simple que terrifiante : j'aimais Draco Malefoy.

Franchement, ç'en serait risible si ce n'était pas si pathétique. Il y a un mec sur cette terre dont je ne dois pas tomber amoureux, et ben bang ! Je lui courre aussitôt après. Le pire, c'est que je me suis rendu compte de mes sentiments quand Malefoy s'est mis à m'ignorer totalement, au début de notre sixième année.

A ce moment-là, rien n'allait plus pour lui. Son père avait été l'un des instigateurs de l'attaque du Ministère, reconnu comme partisans de Voldy et emprisonné à Azkaban. Malefoy m'avait promis que j'allais payer pour ses malheurs étant donné que j'étais le responsable directe de l'emprisonnement de son père et de la disgrâce en résultant pour sa famille. Bien sûr, le fait que son paternel ait tenté de me tuer n'était pas une circonstance atténuante à ses yeux.

A ce moment-là, je ne savais pas encore que je l'aimais. Bénie soit cette période de grâce !

Durant tout l'été, je m'étais préparé mentalement et physiquement à une guerre sans merci contre Malefoy. Je m'étais fait plein de films se terminant toujours par une bataille titanesque entre le Serpentard et moi, où je finissais toujours vainqueur et la fouine à ma merci. J'aurais du me douter, vu la qualité plutôt douteuse de certaines scènes, que je partais déjà en couille !

Mais à la rentrée, rien, nada, nothing.

Malefoy ne faisait même pas attention à moi. Il semblait avoir d'autres préoccupations. Ca m'a fait un choc. Le fait qu'il m'ignore m'était totalement étranger et dérangeant. Le plus énervant, c'est que je ne comprenais même pas pourquoi. J'aurais du être plutôt content qu'il me foute enfin la paix. Ben au lieu de ça, c'est moi qui me suis mis à le chercher. Je l'espionnais, le suivais, à la recherche du moindre indice prouvant qu'il ne m'avait pas oublié, sous couvert de le surveiller au cas où il préparerait un mauvais coup.

J'ai découvert tellement de choses sur lui. Des choses qui m'ont plu sans même que je m'en rende compte.

Cette attention ne semblait pas faire plaisir à Malefoy qui me fuyait le plus possible. Sa haine pour moi grandissait à vu d'œil avec mon acharnement à le débusquer. Ces sentiments tumultueux ont enflé jusqu'à péter un jour.

Le jour où je l'ai découvert, en larme, dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignard, le fantôme pour seul confident.

L'entendre s'épancher ainsi m'a bouleversé. Je ne m'imaginais pas du tout toutes les épreuves qu'il traversait.

Après l'arrestation de son père, son manoir avait été réquisitionné et les Malefoy expulsés sans autre forme de procès. De leur bien, ils ne leur restaient plus que leur compte à Gringotts qui avait été départi d'une bonne somme vu l'amande faramineuse que le Ministère leur avait donné pour possession d'objets illicites – mais le plus dingue, c'était que les Malefoy semblent toujours aussi riche que Crésus. Narcissia Malefoy n'avait échappé à la prison que grâce à l'intervention de Dumby, mais était tombé dans une vicieuse dépression dont elle ne semblait pas s'en remettre.

J'étais désarmé face à ce Malefoy désillusionné par un père qu'il mystifiait et meurtri devant la folie d'une mère qu'il vénérait. Il paraissait alors si vulnérable. Ce Draco Malefoy-là a causé ma perte. Je crois que c'est à ce moment-là que je suis réellement tombé amoureux de lui.

Figé par le désespoir de Malefoy, j'étais resté là, à le regarder pleurer. Ce qui arriva devant arriver, il finit par me repérer.

Là, tout dégénéra.

Il y avait tellement de haine dans son regard, il était si furieux…

Il m'a jeté un _Doloris_.

Et moi, mon instinct de survie pleinement aiguisé, j'ai riposté d'un sort que j'avais appris dans l'un des nombreux livres douteux que je lisais.

Je me souviens encore de l'expression surprise et douloureuse de Malefoy… du sang mêlé à l'eau se répandant de partout, sur le sol, sur lui, sur moi… de l'inertie de sa main, la pâleur de sa peau, son souffle si faible… et la peur, la peur effroyable qui m'a poignardé le cœur…

Heureusement que Rogue est arrivé à temps. Sans quoi Malefoy serait mort.

Je secoue la tête pour m'enlever cette vision cauchemardesque de l'esprit.

A partir de ce jour-là, ma relation avec Malefoy est devenue distante. Je ne l'ai plus suivit, au contraire même, je faisais tout pour l'éviter. J'avais si honte de mon comportement. Surtout que je m'étais rendu compte que je ressentais autre chose que de la haine pour lui.

Je m'étais renfermé sur moi-même, inquiétant mes amis, jusqu'à ma conversation avec Sirius. Ce dernier m'a tant et si bien remonté le moral qu'à mon retour à Hogwarts, après les vacances de pâques, j'étais aussi pimpant qu'à l'accoutume, même si une partie de mon être était désespérément triste.

Pourtant, ma relation avec Malefoy ne s'arrangeait pas, que ce soit dans un sens amical ou haineux. On ne se cherchait plus, ne se vannait plus, ne se disputait plus. On s'ignorait tout simplement. Jusqu'à ce qu'au final, on finisse par devenir des étrangers l'un pour l'autre.

Oh bien sûr, on ne se connaissait pas avant, mais il se crée un lien entre deux ennemis aussi fort que les liens fraternels. D'ailleurs, ne dit-on pas que la haine est proche de l'amour ? Car malgré l'indifférence que je feins à son égard en public, je l'aime. C'est une chose que je ne peux malheureusement pas changer. C'est pas faute d'avoir essayé, pourtant !

Une fois mes sentiments _durement_ acceptés, je me suis mis en quête d'un autre prince charmant. Parce que bon, Malefoy peut être mortellement sexy et émouvant, il n'en reste pas moins un petit con prétentieux doublé d'une fouine teigneuse, irréversiblement hétéro par dessus le marché. Et comme je ne suis pas masochiste, j'ai préféré me trouver un autre mec.

Le seul problème, c'est qu'aucun des garçons avec qui je suis sorti ne m'a guéri. Et plus je m'acharne, moins j'ai l'impression d'atteindre mon but.

Cela fait maintenant sept mois que j'ai débuté cette investigation et mon corps est toujours aussi imprégné de lui, mon cerveau enregistre toujours une foule de détailles totalement insignifiantes sur lui, et mon âme se meurt un peu plus chaque jour sans lui…

Peut-être que je suis trop exigeant. Jugez-en par vous même…

1) Mon mec idéal doit avoir un regard magnifique – c'est la première chose que je remarque chez un homme.

2) Il lui faut aussi du charme à en revendre, un style inimitable et la classe quoi qu'il fasse ou porte.

3) Je veux qu'il m'inspire un désir ardent mais respectueux – tous les trucs du genre sadomaso, à la poubelle, et pas de dominant ou dominé, non plus, je veux donner mais prendre aussi. Il doit être sensuel, mais pas nympho – j'aime aussi bien qu'il me soit fidèle et ne se jette pas sur la première baguette venue.

4) Mon homme idéal est sensé et sensible, c'est-à-dire qu'il sait faire maintenir l'équilibre entre son cœur et sa raison. Je ne veux pas de ces types caricaturaux qui viennent à l'esprit dès que le mot « gay » est prononcé. Mais je ne veux pas non plus d'un bloque de glace qui me regarderait de haut.

5) Il doit être drôle car j'aime rire. Sans humour toutes les autres qualités ne sont que des chapeaux sans tête à coiffer. Et puis, je veux qu'il soit capable d'un quart d'heure de folie de temps en temps. Les gens raisonnables tout le temps sont en réalité les pires cinglés de la terre.

6) Il faudrait aussi qu'il sache écouter car je ne dis pas que des conneries contrairement à ce que pensent mes amis ; et qu'il sache me contredire car je ne dis pas que des vérités, contrairement à ce que pensent mes admirateurs les plus fanatiques.

7) Il doit avoir de l'estime pour mes qualités et de l'indulgence pour mes défauts. Indulgence pas complaisance. J'ai déjà suffisamment de fans adorateurs comme ça, merci ! J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui sache me secouer de temps à autre et me replacer le chapeau pour me remette les idées en place.

Bref, il doit être mon fiancé, mon mari, mon amant, mon bouffon et mon meilleur ami.

Franchement, est-ce difficile de me plaire ?

… … …

C'est bon, je me passerais de vos commentaires sarcastiques, merci ! On dirait Nev, pff !

Est-ce que Malefoy remplit ces critères ?

Voyez plutôt…

1) Malefoy a un regard à tomber par terre. Quand il est en colère, on dirait un ciel orageux ; quand il est amusé, ses yeux prennent une teinte bleu azur inimitable ; dédaigneux, ils sont d'un gris métallique scintillant ; froid, ils deviennent presque bleu transparent… Je me demande quelle couleur ils prennent quand ils sont baignés de désir... je ne le saurais jamais, snif… 2/2

2) Une fois de plus, Malefoy remplit tous ces critères. Ce mec a une allure incroyable. Tout en lui n'est qu'élégance et grâce. Il est beau comme un dieu et sexy en diable. Un cocktail explosif ! 2/2

3) Là encore, Malefoy est au top ! Parfois je bande rien qu'en le regardant sourire ! C'est grave, non ? Il a aussi la réputation d'être un super coup… mais je ne pourrais jamais vérifier cette rumeur, snif… 2/2

4) Ce coup si, Malefoy pêche un peu. Bien qu'il soit sensé, il est aussi sensible d'un bloque de glace. Il serait plutôt à mettre dans la seconde catégorie… mais bon, ça c'est qu'avec moi, parce qu'avec sa greluche, il est plutôt tendre… enfin, dans la définition qu'un Malefoy a de la tendresse… et puis, il aime ses parents, malgré leurs tares, donc… 1,5/2

5) Drôle, Malefoy l'est. Il a un humour caustique que j'apprécierais à sa juste valeur, si je n'en faisais pas si régulièrement les frais… enfin ça c'était avant, quand il me voyait encore… 2/2

6) Ben disons que son mode « Ecoute » est panne en ce qui me concerne et que son mode « Casser du Potter » est toujours actif… quoique maintenant, ce serait plus du « Négliger le Potter » qui soit à plein régime… 1/2

7) Bon, vous avez tous compris que Malefoy est loin de me porter des nus et de m'estimer. Mais il remplit parfaitement la seconde exigence. Faite confiance à Malefoy pour me rabattre mon caquet à la premier occasion ! 1/2

Voilà ! Donc ça nous fait une note de 11,5/14. Le plus haut score pour l'instant. Le seul qui s'en approche, c'est Cédirc Diggory, mon premier amant, avec 8/14. Alors imaginez le niveau des autres… Vous comprenez pourquoi je suis désespéré, maintenant ?

A part Sirius, personne n'est au courrant pour mon _petit_ penchant. Pas même mon meilleur ami qui ne me croit absolument pas quand j'affirme être à la recherche de l'homme de ma vie... bon, il a peut-être raison. Si je veux être honnête avec moi-même, je devrais dire que je suis à la recherche du type qui me fera _oublier_ l'homme de ma vie. Mais comme mon honnête est en vacances en ce moment…

Nev prétend que j'aime juste m'envoyer en l'air avec tout ce qui à une baguette entre les jambes. Ce qui est absolument faux puisque je n'ai pas envie de coucher avec lui. Rien que l'idée de l'embrasser me fait changer de couleur. Pas qu'il soit laid, au contraire même, il est plutôt mignon. Mais je le considère comme mon frère. L'inceste, c'est puni, même chez les sorciers !

Comme il ne sait pas pour Malefoy, je lui pardonne ses sarcasmes. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais des leçons à recevoir d'un mec qui est amoureux transis d'un gay pur et dur, mais qui n'ose pas lui avouer ses sentiments à cause d'une stupide guéguerre entre Maisons qui n'a d'utilité que de donner un surplus de travail aux profs. Si Malefoy était gay, je lui sauterais dessus à la première occasion sans me soucier de la couleur de sa cravate !

Enfin passons…

Mon problème est donc que j'ai essayé tous les gays potables de mon école – y en a pas tellement, vous savez, je ne m'adonne pas à une vie de débauche comme vos esprits tordus semblent le croire, non mais ! Y a pas marqué « vide bourse » sur mon front ! – et qu'aucun ne m'a laissé de souvenirs impérissables susceptibles d'enlever une certaine fouine de ma tête. Je commence sérieusement à me décourager, là.

Quand je pense qu'il n'y a peut-être pas d'homme capable de remplacer Malefoy dans mon cœur ou que je vais devoir m'exiler sur Mars pour m'en trouver un, je déprime dangereusement.

Quoi, Mars n'est pas habité ? Qu'est-ce que vous en savez, vous ? Les sorciers sont bien sensés ne pas exister, non ? Et toc ! Je vous ai cloué le bec, là ! Nyark, je suis le plus fort ! Héhé…

Enfin passons, ceci n'est pas le sujet de cette fic…

Quel en est le sujet, alors ?

Me dénicher un mec, option « Fouine Teigneuse » de préférence.


	3. Les Winz

**Note :** Salut à tous et à toutes ! Voilà donc le 2eme chap des winz. Lui n'ont plus n'est pas corrigé (j'ai oublié de l'envoyer à la bêta et mon frérot n'a pas voulu le corrigé, une fois lui a suffit), je pourrais attendre un peu avant de vous le poster mais voilà, la patience n'a jamais était mon fort, dsl. Donc je vous le poste ainsi, bien que j'ai relu au moins 10 fois (et ne j'exagère pas), je suis certaine que c'est encore bourré de fautes, je m'en excuse et vous promet d'envoyer le chap 3 à ma bêta avant de le poster. Bisou

** RAR générale :** merci à tous et à toutes pour vos review, je suis vraiment très contente que ça vous plaise pour l'instant. Je ne suis pas si la tournure que va prendre la fic va vous plaire, mais j'ai fait de mon mieux pour rendre ça un tentinet drôle. Sinon, les Winz compte 9 chap, mais elle a une suite, qui s'intitulera les Winz 2 (wow trop recherché, le nom !), je compte ainsi faire 7 fic avec pour thème une semaine de vie de nos héros dans le monde des winz. Vous comprendrez mieux en lisant ce chap. Pour l'instant, je n'ai que les 6 1er chap du tome 1, on va dire.Par contre, il peut se passer un certain temps entre 2 tome, car comme certains(es) d'entre vous me l'ont fait remarquer, il ne faut pas que j'oublie mais autres fics, qui avant à la vitesse d'une limace. Sinon le couple principal est Harry/Draco, bien sûr. Mais il y en aura d'autres dont un Balise/ Neville. Bon je vous en dis pas plus car, il faut tout de même concerver un peu de suspens lol. Voilà ! Merci entre à vous tous(tes) vous vos si gentilles review. Bisou !

**RAR spéciale pour Artoung :** salut ma belle ! Dis-moi tu as trop mangé du moelleux au choco de Baddy ou quoi ? Que de compliments pour moi, j'en suis toute chose holala ! Je dois dire que ta review m'a un peu laissé sur le cul, surtout le passage où tu écris que je suis ton modèle, là je crois bien que j'ai jamais autant rougi de ma vie (heureusement que sur ma belle peau noire, ça ne se voit pas lol). Enfin, ne crois pas que je me plaigne, au contraire même j'en suis ravi (un peu trop même), donc si tu en as d'autres n'hésites surtout pas à me les dire lol Par contre, ne te sens pas obligé de m'écrire une fic juste, bien que je ne dis pas non héhé, mais je ne veux pas que tu crois que je t'écris une fic juste pour en avoir une en retour, non, non je suis totalement incapable d'une chose aussi calculée voyons. Mais si toutefois tu te demande quand me l'offrir, saches que mon anniv tombe le 23 décembre lol Gros bisou ma belle

**BONNE LECTURE !! **

* * *

_Trois Balais, à Hogsmeade,_

- Encore une fois, ça n'a pas marché, je me lamente avec une moue boudeuse, sans prêter attention aux autres élèves de Poudlard qui nous écoutent sans vergogne.

C'est toujours comme ça, alors…

- Je me demande comment j'ai pu me tromper à ce point sur Corner. Ce mec est tellement prétentieux que Poudlard s'écroulerait sous le poids de son égo !

- Regardez qui parle, se moque un garçon brun à en face de moi.

Lui, c'est Neville Londubat, dit Nev, mon crétin de meilleur ami, celui qui me prend pour un satyre.

- Hey ! Je te ferais remarquer que mon cœur est en mille morceaux, là ! Et toi, tu es sensé me consoler, pas te foutre de ma gueule, je lui rappelle, scandalisé par la désinvolture de mon soi-disant meilleur ami sur mes déboires sentimentaux.

- Excuse-moi si je me trompe, mais c'est _toi_ qui as rompu, et d'une manière plutôt dégueulasse, en plus, souligne sarcastiquement Nev. Je te trouve tout de même gonflé de venir m'emmerder avec tes conneries de cœurs brisées alors que tu as littéralement piétiné celui de Corner.

- Mais je dois me trouver un mec, maintenant ! je larmoies comme si c'est la pire catastrophe du monde.

Nev me regard un instant, sidéré, puis me lance un regard ulcéré.

- J'y crois pas ! Un mec est au bord du suicide à cause de toi et c'est tout ce qui te préoccupe ? se scandalise-t-il. Egoïste !

- Au bord du suicide, au bord du suicide, tout de suite les grands mots ! je minimise en roulant des yeux. Corner s'est déjà trouvé un autre cul à défoncer, alors que moi, je me morfonds dans la nourriture pour oublier ma solitude, je renifle théâtralement.

- Mais bien sûr, lance Nev, pas du tout convaincu.

- Nev, tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de compatir à ma douleur, je m'irrite en lui donnant un coup de pied dans le tibia.

- Ouch ! s'écrie mon ami en se frottant la jambe. Non mais ça va pas, sale brute ?

- Bien fait ! Ca t'apprendras à négliger ton devoir de meilleur ami.

Avec maturité, je lui tire la langue.

- Tu veux vraiment que je m'occupe de ton cas ? grince Nev, une veine palpitant sur le front, sa baguette pointé vers moi.

- Euh…, je fais semblant de réfléchir un instant. Nan ! Ca ira, merci, je répond avec un petit sourire innocent.

Mon air peu impressionné l'agace souverainement. J'aime beaucoup taquiner Nev, vous l'aurez remarqué.

- Ô monde cruel ! Tu peux déchiqueter mon âme de tes doigts glacials désormais, car en ton sein a péri mon aimé ! je m'exclame soudain en une pose dramatique alors qu'une musique poignante à souhait accompagne chacun de mes mots et des roses rouges sorties de nulle part flottent autour moi.

Je sais parfaitement que ma petite mise en scène va irriter encore plus Nev. J'adore le faire sortir de ses gonds ! Héhé, ça ne rate pas !

Il serre sa baguette d'une main tremblante alors que la veine palpitant sur son front double de volume.

- Harry, arrêtes tes conneries, veux-tu ! Tout le monde nous regarde, cingle-t-il, furieux et gêné. Et puis, je sais bien que tu te fiches de Corner comme de ton premier chapeau !

- Ça, je le sais aussi, je lui fait remarquer nonchalamment en me rasseyant.

- Pauvre de moi ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour supporter ça ? Je suis un brave garçon, pourtant, renifle Nev en secouant la tête d'accablement, une main sur le front.

J'éclate de rire.

- Voilà ta commande, mon chou, annonce joyeusement une femme aux cheveux frisés. J'ai mis une double ration de chantillys et de caramel, confit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

- Youpi ! Voilà une femme qui sait parler aux cœurs des hommes ! je m'exclame, ravi.

- Au ventre, plutôt, corrige perfidement Neville.

- Merci, mon cœur, je remercie chaleureusement Rosemerta, sans prendre cas de la remarque de Nev. Quand à toi, on reparlera de ton manque de soutien plus tard, j'ajoute pour mon traître d'ami, le menaçant de ma petite cuillère.

- En tout cas, cette rupture ne t'a pas coupé l'appétit, note Nev, caustique.

Il fixe mon assiette avec insistance.

- Il ne manquerait plus que ça, tiens ! je jette entre deux bouchées d'une gigantesque crêpe dégoulinante de chocolat, de caramel et de chantillys.

- J'aimerais vraiment savoir comment tu fais pour manger cette horreur. C'est tellement bourré de sucre que ç'en est écoeurant. En plus, tu ne prends pas un gramme. C'est deg ! lance Nev, avec une petite moue dégoûtée.

Chaque fois que je plaque mon copain du moment, je viens aux _Trois Balais_, manger cette crêpe faite exprès pour moi. Je connais bien la patronne, alors j'ai toujours droit à des suppléments de garniture gratuits. Neville, lui, se contente toujours d'une bièrabeurre et d'une part de tarte aux myrtilles.

Je ne mets pas deux minutes pour finir mon plat et passer à nouveau commande.

- Une gaufre au chocolat, un beignet au pomme, une tarte à la citrouille, un flan, une tarte à la mélasse et une autre crêpe Spécial Harry, please ! je m'écris.

- Ca arrive tout de suite, mon chou ! s'exclame Rosemerta avec un clin d'oeil.

- Merci, mon cœur ! je lui réponds en lui envoyant un baiser.

- Tu va finir plus large que haut, toi, me prédit moqueusement Nev.

- Tu te la joues Trelawney, maintenant ? C'est une reconversion comme une autre, ma foi.

Nev me tire la langue et fait semblant de bouder.

Les autres clients me regardent d'un air sidéré, blasé ou dédaigneux. Il y a plusieurs élèves de Poudlard, dont quelques filles qui gloussent et font des messes basses en me regardant.

_Il_ est là, bien sûr, avec sa salope et les sangsues qui gravitent sans relâche autour de lui. Il me jette un coup d'œil de froide indifférence, avant de se tourner vers ses amis et de faire un commentaire qui les fait exploser de rire.

Se moque-t-il de moi ? Avant, j'aurais dit oui sans hésitation. Mais maintenant, je ne sais plus que penser…

Vous avez remarqué que mon cas est désespéré ? Franchement, faut vraiment être dérangé pour regretter les sarcasmes de Malefoy, tout de même !

- Je commence à me demander si tu ne fais pas exprès de plaquer tes mecs juste pour venir te goinfrer ici, après, raille Nev.

- Tss ! Comme si j'étais ce genre de mec.

Nev me lance un regard franchement sceptique qui me blesse infiniment. C'est mon meilleur ami, on est comme des frères. Comment peut-il avoir une si mauvaise opinion de moi ?

- Putain de bâtard ! Comment tu peux penser une chose pareille ? je siffle soudain en l'attrapant par le col.

Le silence règne dans la salle mais je suis trop furieux pour m'en apercevoir.

- C'est bon, Harry. Je plaisantais. Je sais parfaitement que tu ne ferais jamais ça, m'assure doucement Nev, une main apaisante sur ma joue.

Il me regard d'un air contrit qui trouve la corde sensible de mon cœur. Il me connaît suffisamment pour savoir comment tempérer ma colère. Ne voulant pas céder si facilement, je plisse des yeux et siffle :

- Tu as plutôt intérêt, Londubat ! Je suis peut-être un connard fini mais je ne joue jamais avec les sentiments des autres !

Je le lâche brusquement et me lève. Nev me retient par la main.

- Où tu vas ? s'inquiète-t-il.

- Aux toilettes. Pourquoi ? Tu veux venir avec moi, histoire de voir si je ne dévergonde pas un innocent que pour mieux me goinfrer ensuite ? je réponds avec hargne en me dégageant.

Je m'éloigne vers les toilettes sans attendre la réponse.

- Putain de susceptibilité de merde, soupire Nev, en me regardant.

J'ai sans doute oublié de le préciser, mais je suis un animagus. Une panthère noir, plus précisément. De part ce fait, mes sens sont beaucoup plus aiguisés que la moyenne. Donc j'entends parfaitement le murmure de Nev, surtout avec le silence de mort qui règne autour de nous.

Ah ouais, je suis susceptible, en plus ? Grr, ça va se payer ! Je me retourne d'un coup, le foudroie du regard.

- Tu aggraves ton cas, là ! j'aboie.

Il en sursaute et renverse sa chope de bièraubeurre sur la table et sa robe. Il jure tout en endiguant les dégâts. Moi, j'ai un sourire narquois, très satisfait de ma petite vengeance.

- Bien fait ! je chantonne en lui tirant la langue, avant de disparaître dans les toilettes.

Quand je reviens, la taverne qui était redevenue bruyante, se tut d'une manière fort peu subtile. J'hausse les épaules, snobe tout le monde et me dirige vers Nev d'un pas impérieux. J'ai la classe, je sais !

La modestie ? Jamais rencontré, pourquoi ? C'est une amie à vous ?

Au passage, je surprends le regard de Sexy Fouine Teigneuse sur ma personne qui me laisse perplexe et m'excite légèrement. Si je ne le savais pas si incurablement hétéro, je dirais qu'il me reluque…

Pitié, stupide cœur, ne bat pas si vite ! T'as déjà oublié le passage « incurablement hétéro » ou quoi ?

Je pousse un soupir las et me laisse tomber sur la chaise en face de Nev. Mon ami jette un sort pour nous mettre à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, puis me lance un regard incertain. Moi, je ne fais rien pour l'aider et le fixe avec férocité.

Après un moment de ce petit jeu, Nev pousse un soupir et prend la parole.

- Ecoute, Harry, j'ai pas dis ça pour te blesser…

- C'est pourtant ce que tu as fait, je le coupe durement.

- Si tu ne veux pas qu'on pense que tu joues avec tes mecs, alors arrêtes de les considérer comme des objets ! s'énerve Nev.

Bordel, mais il veut vraiment que je lui fende le chaudron, lui !

- Tu es sûr que tu veux arranger les choses entre nous ? Parce que là, c'est mal barré, je souligne avec un calme que je suis trèèès loin de ressentir.

- Ne présentes pas les choses comme ça ! J'ai l'impression d'être en pleine scène de ménage, grimace-t-il.

- Ce que nous n'aurons jamais, je te rassure, je me moque.

- Je me demande comment je dois prendre ça ?

- Comme tu veux.

- On tourne autour du vif d'or, là, soupire Nev. Ecoute, Harry, je suis désolé d'avoir cru que tu jouais avec tes ex. Mais comprends moi aussi. Vu l'attitude que tu as eu avec eux, on ne peut que penser ça.

- Quelle attitude exactement ? je plisse les yeux, pas sûr que la suite va me plaire.

- Putain ! Tu ne t'en rends vraiment pas compte ?

Devant mon air interrogateur, Nev soupire à nouveau, se passant une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.

- Tu traites tes petits amis comme des objets que l'on peut piétiner. Tu les tournes en bourrique, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne sachent plus où ils en sont. Un coup affectueux, un coup froid. Tu rembarres, puis tu cajoles. Tu blesses puis tu fais l'amour. Tu prends puis tu jettes. Je ne sais pas si c'est consciemment, mais…

- Mais ? je chuchote, blême.

Nev se pince les lèvres, me jette un regard hésitant.

- Mais ? j'insiste plus fermement.

- Quand je te vois avec eux, j'ai l'impression que tu cherches quelqu'un en eux… Mais comme ils ne sont pas cette personne, tu le leur fais payer.

Je suis sans voix. Je dévisage Nev, incapable de me défendre.

Mais n'im-por-te quoi !

C'est quoi cette analyse psychologique à la Lockheart ? Putain je vais l'exploser, meilleur ami ou pas ! C'est tout de même pas de ma faute si tous mes ex ne sont pas comme Mal…

Je me fige soudain. Mon cerveau n'arrive plus à aligner deux pensées cohérentes.

Je tremble car je viens de réaliser que mes seuls critères de sélection en matière de mecs tournent autour de Malefoy.

Depuis combien de temps mon mec idéal est devenu Draco Malefoy ?

Je veux dire, il est celui qui s'en rapproche le plus, mais il lui manque tout de même certaines choses pour être parfaitement à mon goût. Or, je réalise que ce n'est pas mon homme idéal tel que je le conçois que je cherche désespérément depuis sept mois, mais bien un double de Malefoy.

C'est lui qui m'attire en eux. C'est lui que je recherche en eux. C'est lui qui me sépare d'eux.

Je m'affale sur ma chaise, sonné. Je ferme un instant les yeux pour chasser ces stupides larmes qui me prennent en traître.

Putain, je suis trop con !

Comment j'ai pu me mentir à moi-même ainsi ? Je n'ai jamais cherché à oublier Malefoy. Au contraire même, je cherche un clone de lui ! Faut-il vraiment que je sois cinglé pour faire ça ?

- Harry ? Harry ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? s'inquiète Nev, penché vers moi.

Je me secoue.

- Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un verre, je murmure tout en me rasseyant comme il faut. Je ne savais pas… je me m'en rendais pas compte… p-pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dis plus tôt ?

Nev soupire. Il plante son regard dans le mien et je sais qu'il va m'apprendre quelque chose qui va me bouleverser.

- Harry, je sais de _qui_ tu es amoureux et je sais que c'est à sens unique. Tout comme je vois l'acharnement que tu mets à te guérir de cet amour. Je sais à quel point c'est douloureux, étant dans le même cas que toi. Je n'avais tout simplement pas le cœur à te faire des reproches… surtout que j'aurais été très mal placé pour le faire, vu que j'ai fait la même chose à une certaine époque.

Je suis sidéré. Nev sait tout. Nev comprend. Nev me soutient. J'ai vraiment été trop con de le lui avoir caché. Peut-être que j'aurais mieux supporté ma situation s'il avait été là. Ca m'aurait évité de m'embarquer dans certaines relations conflictuelles.

- P-pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dis ?

- Que je connais ton amoureux secret ?

J'hoche la tête.

- La question ne serait pas plutôt : pourquoi _toi_, tu ne m'as rien dis ? souligne-t-il, sans me regarder.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je n'ose plus croiser son regard. Il a raison, bien sûr.

- Je crois que je ne suis pas encore prêt à l'avouer à voix haute, je tente d'expliquer piteusement.

Je l'ai fait une fois avec Sirius. Ca était suffisamment choquant pour me traumatiser à vie. Vous imaginez dire « J'aime Draco Malefoy » à haute voix ? Je peux vous garantir que ça a de quoi perturber un homme. Déjà que quand je le dis en pensée j'ai un frisson d'effroi à chaque fois alors imaginer de vive voix. Non, définitivement, je ne peux pas faire ça.

C'est pathétique, j'en conviens.

- Je suis désolé, je murmure, la tête baissée.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Je peux comprendre ça. On se sent tellement con d'aimer quelqu'un qui ne pourra jamais nous rendre l'appareil. Pas la peine d'ajouter la pitié des autres en plus, n'est-ce pas ?

Ces mots me font mal car trop véridiques, mais ils m'apaisent aussi car je me rends compte que je suis parfaitement compris. J'aurais seulement aimé que cette compréhension ne soit pas due à nos expériences mutuelles. Je n'aime pas voir la tristesse dans les yeux de Nev.

Je lui prend la main et la serre très fort. Il me regard, puis me rend mon étreinte. Nous avons déjà oublié notre dispute et tous les mots blessants qu'on a pu se dire. Un long silence s'installe entre nous, mais il n'est pas pesant.

- Harry, si on allait noyer notre chagrin dans l'alcool ? me propose Nev, au bout d'un moment.

- Voilà une excellente idée, mec ! je m'exclama d'un ton se voulant joyeux.

Nev annule le sort d'intimité et on se lève. Je règle l'addition au comptoir et rejoins Nev à la porte d'entrée de la taverne.

- Harry ! Et ta commande ? hèle Rosemerta, qui vient de sortir des cuisines, les bras chargés de plats.

- Ce sera pour une autre fois, ma belle ! Désolé ! je m'excuse avec un petit sourire contrit, avant de sortir.

Nos pas nous mènent directement à la _Tête de Sanglier_, où le patron n'est jamais trop regardant à la clientèle. Avant d'y rentrer, on prend tout de même la peine de boire du polynectar. On a toujours une fiole sur nous au cas où. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver. Prudence est mère de sûreté.

Quand on en ressort, nous sommes chargés de whisky pur feu et autres poisons des neurones. On va à la cabane hurlante et on se défonce comme jamais.

Ou plutôt, je me saoule comme jamais, parce que Nev tient rudement bien l'alcool, le salaud ! Je vous jure, c'est flippant même !

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Je me lève avec une gueule de bois monstre et retourne le dortoir de fond en comble à la recherche d'une potion apaisante, tentant de ne pas m'évanouir à chaque mouvement. Je réveille les autres par la même occasion, mais je m'en fous.

Les souvenirs de la nuit dernière sont assez flous, mais je ne me torture pas trop la tête, vu l'épouvantable migraine qui me harcèle la caboche. Heureusement que c'est un dimanche, parce que je me voie mal assister aux cours dans cet état.

Finalement, c'est Nev qui me tend une potion anti-gueule de bois. Je lui saute presque dans les bras de gratitude et m'empresse de boire goulûment la fiole. Je m'affale sur le lit avec un soupir accablé et attend que la migraine passe.

Nev vient s'asseoir à côté de moi. Il me regarde, amusé. Ce scroutt n'a pas l'air d'avoir souffert du trop plein d'alcool. Enfoiré !

- Hé, les deux alcoolos ! La prochaine fois que vous faites une sauterie, invitez-nous ! râle Seamus qui est toujours partant pour se saouler la gueule.

- C'est promis, Sea-chou, lance Neville en papillonnant des cils.

L'irlandais lui balance son cousin à la figure, grimaçant au surnom horrible. Mais comme il vise comme un cyclope aveugle, c'est moi qui me le prends, évidemment. Je n'apprécie pas vraiment et je contre-attaque. Aussitôt, une bataille de polochon est déclenchée.

Quand nous sortons enfin du dortoir, c'est l'heure du déjeuner. Dès que je mets les pieds dans la grande salle, je comprends que ma petite dispute avec Nev aux _Trois Balais_ a déjà fait le tour de l'école. Avec un haussement d'épaule, je m'installe à la table des Gryffondor, ignorant superbement les messes basses et les regards appuyés lancés dans notre direction.

- Vraiment, ces crétins n'ont rien d'autre à faire que de foutre leur nez dans les affaires des autres ? grogne Seamus.

- Ca leur passera, affirma Dean philosophiquement.

C'est pour ça que je les adore, ces deux-là. De tout Poudlard, ils sont les seuls à ne pas me considérer comme une espèce d'entité divine descendue du ciel pour illuminer la vie morne des simples mortels – outre les Serpentard, bien sûr.

Nev est un cas à part. Vu qu'il est le complice de tous mes délits depuis notre enfance, il ne se fait plus d'illusion sur ma soi-disant sainteté.

- Bon, moi j'y vais, j'ai un devoir de DCFM a faire, j'annonce quand j'ai fini de manger.

- Celui sur les Patronus ? s'intéresse aussitôt Dean.

J'hoche la tête.

- Harry, mon amiiiiie ! s'exclama-t-il en me prenant par l'épaule.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

- C'est bon ! Pas la peine de me faire ton numéro. Je vais t'aider.

- Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi, mon pote, renifle faussement Dean, les yeux larmoyant de gratitude.

Nev et Seamus se lèvent aussi, le premier ayant un essai de botanique à travailler et le second voulant profiter de mon illustre savoir en Défense.

Au moment où on va sortir, devinez sûr qui on tombe ? Je vous le donne dans le mil ! Malefoy et sa bande, bien évidemment. Sincèrement, je me serais bien passé de cette rencontre. Surtout quand je vois sa main emprisonnée dans celle de cette connasse de Greengrass.

Il lance un coup d'œil givrant sur notre groupe. Nos regards se croisent, ils s'accrochent. Et là, je la vois.

Cette petite lueur argentée. Celle-là même qui brûlait dans les yeux de Malefoy à chacune de nos altercations passées. Une lueur qui m'était entièrement destinée. Une lueur que je croyais perdue à jamais.

Pendant une fraction de second, j'ai l'impression d'être revenu en arrière, à l'époque où rien n'avait n'importance à part faire plier l'autre. A cet instant, il n'y a que lui et moi. Tout autour de nous a disparu. C'est une sensation enivrant car elle me donne l'impression d'emplir tout son espace, d'être le centre de son univers. Mon cœur se gonfle d'euphorie.

- Draco ? Draco ? appelle Greengrass.

Malefoy cille. Le charme est rompu. La lueur s'éteint.

Il paraît dérouté un instant, puis reprend le contrôle de lui-même. Malefoy ne me voit déjà plus. Cela me saigne le cœur.

Je vais tuer Greengrass ! De quel droit brise-t-elle un si merveilleux moment ? De quel droit l'appelle-t-elle par son prénom ? De quel droit se permet-elle d'être si familière avec lui ? De quel droit vit-elle, cette nympho ? Je vais la tuer !

Malefoy poursuit son chemin, sans un mot, suivit de ses sbires. Greengrass me jette un regard polaire, au passage, que je lui rends avec les intérêts. Non mais elle croit quoi, elle ? Qu'elle m'impressionne ? Pétasse !

Je le regarde s'en aller et je ne peux m'empêcher de reluquer sa chute de rein, magnifiquement mise en valeur par la robe ajustée qu'il porte.

- Ravale ta salive, Ryry, si tu ne veux pas que tout le monde sache tes penchants, me souffle Nev à l'oreille.

Je sursaute et lui lance un regard noir. Il me fait un sourire innocent, le con ! Je vais le tuer, lui aussi !

- Ben alors, on y va ? On attend quoi là ? s'impatiente Seamus.

Je pousse un petit soupir et suis mes amis, me disant que je ferais vraiment mieux de me trouver un mec avant de perdre le contrôle et de sauter sur le Serpentard.

- Ben, il est malade, le Malefoy ? s'interroge soudain Seamus. Je le trouvé bien en reste, en ce moment.

- C'est vrai que depuis le début de l'année, il est royalement discret, remarque Dean, songeur. Non en fait, c'est depuis l'année dernière.

- Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai. Il ne cherche même plus Harry. C'est triste, non ? Quand penses-tu, beau gosse ? me demande Seamus.

Mais trop perdu dans mes pensées, je ne le capte pas.

- Avec tout ce qui lui est tombé sur la gueule depuis l'arrestation de son père, ce n'est pas étonnant, dit Nev, en me jetant un coup d'œil de biais.

Je comprends que je dois dire quelque chose pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Dean et Seamus.

- Bah, il a sûrement enfin compris que jamais il ne pourra m'arriver à la cheville ! je me vante, avec une pose théâtrale.

Wow, je suis un putain de bon acteur !

Les autres me fixent un instant, blasés. Ca veut dire quoi, ces regards ?

- Bon, parlons bien, parlons sérieusement : de quoi souffre la fouine, exactement ?

Vexé, je vois mes scélérats d'amis grimper les escaliers menant à notre tour, sans faire cas de moi.

Ah c'est comme ça ? Ben, ils peuvent toujours venir me demander de l'aide pour leur devoir de Def après, na !

Quoi, je suis puéril ? Mais je vous em… bip

Boudeur, je les suis, ne participant pas à la recherche des causes du comportement réservé de Malefoy.

Le reste de la journée passe doucement, ainsi que la soirée. La seule chose qui retient mon attention, est le regard de Malefoy que je surpris régulièrement posé sur moi, tout au long du dîner. Nev l'a aussi remarqué, si bien qu'il a manqué les coups d'œil de Zabini sur sa délicieuse personne. Vraiment très étrange.

Ils nous font quoi là, les Serpentard ? Préparent-ils un mauvais coup ? Dans le doute, restons sur nos gardes. Finalement, peut-être que toute cette mascarade d'indifférence était juste pour nous faire baisser notre garde pour mieux nous entuber. On reconnaît bien là l'esprit tordu des Serpentard.

Donc, vigilance constante, comme dirait Maugrey.

xxxxxxxxxx

_Classe de DFCM, Hogwarts_

- Bravo, Mr Potter. Cinquante points pour Gryffondor, déclare Mr Riddle, le prof de DCFM alors que mon Patronus, un magnifique cerf argenté, se dissolve.

Normal, je suis le meilleur dans cette matière. Et puis, je sais faire des Patronus depuis l'âge de treize ans, alors.

J'échange un large sourire avec mes camarades, satisfait de ce gain de point. Seuls Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger restent renfrognés. Tous deux ont toujours été jaloux de moi.

Weasley me déteste parce que je suis le mec le plus populaire de l'école et que je suis un as au Quidditch. Ben oui, dégommer un terrible mage noir et être sélectionné dans l'équipe de Quidditch à onze ans – une première depuis un siècle – rapportent quelques lauriers. Surtout qu'en tant qu'attrapeur, je n'ai perdu qu'une seule fois ; et encore, c'est parce que d'horribles Détraqueurs ont envahi le terrain – je suis très sensible à ces petites bestioles, voilà pourquoi Remus a tenu à m'apprendre le sort du Patronus si tôt. Weasley sait qu'il ne m'arrivera jamais à la cheville, alors il ne rate jamais une occasion pour me pourrir la vie.

Granger, elle, m'en veut de la battre en DFCM et en Méta, deux des quatre matières où elle n'est pas la première – l'autre étant botanique, le domaine incontesté de Nev et la dernière, les Potions que Sexy Fouine Malefoy maîtrise avec un art consommé. Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi elle se plaint, vu qu'elle est quand même la première de notre année, malgré ses secondes places dans ces matières principales. Cette fille est une aliénée des études, raison pour laquelle tout Poudlard se demande ce qu'elle fout à Gryffondor. Je pense que Serdaigle l'aurait bien mieux convenu, mais bon, les voix du Choixpeau sont impénétrables.

Les Serpentard aussi ne sont pas très contents, rivalité entre Maison oblige. Ils me lancent de méchants regards, auxquels je réponds par un clin d'œil moqueur. Ils se rembrunissent et montrent des dents. Je me retiens _in extremis_ de ricaner.

- Hey, vous ne savez pas la nouvelle ? chuchote soudain Parvati Patil, d'un air de conspiratrice, en se penchant sans façon vers moi.

Son amie, Lavande Brown, glousse comme un gnome. Elles sont assises juste devant Nev et moi. Je m'éloigne un peu d'elle, supportant mal son parfum. Un truc entêtant et sûrement très coûteux, qui a le don de me donner mal au crâne.

Je jette un coup d'œil au prof, pour m'assurer qu'il ne regarde pas vers nous. Il est en train de s'occuper de Weasley qui a des problèmes avec sa baguette. Celle-ci dégage une fumée noire tout à fait inquiétante. Granger, par contre, nous surveille du coin de l'œil, la bouche pincée. En voilà une qui ferait définitivement mieux de s'occuper de ses fesses !

- Quoi ? demande distraitement Nev, perplexe devant la minuscule boule informe que sa baguette vient de pondre.

- Malefoy et Greengrass ont rompu.

Bien que mon cœur fasse un triple salto dans ma poitrine, j'hausse calmement des sourcils, sceptique.

Ces deux-là sortent ensemble depuis sept mois maintenant – depuis notre altercation dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, en faite. Du jour au lendemain, ils sont devenus inséparables. Hier encore, ils se dévoraient la bouche dans le parc comme les veracrasses avalent leur casse-croûte. Alors, j'ai un peu de mal à croire qu'ils aient soudain cassé.

- Ah ouais ? Qui t'a dis ça ? je demande, faisant bien attention de ne pas paraître plus intéressé que nécessaire.

- On a entendu Parkinson et Bulstrode en parler dans les toilettes, répondit-elle.

- Pfff ! C'est de l'intox, ton histoire. Parkinson n'accepte pas que Greengrass lui ait soufflé Malefoy sous le nez. C'est sa jalousie qui parle, j'énonce dédaigneusement.

- Mais il y aurait déjà eu des frictions entre eux. Ils se seraient violemment disputés dans la salle commune des Serpentard, contre Parvati avec véhémence.

- C'est là qu'on voit que c'est n'importe quoi. Franchement, tu vois Malefoy laver son linge sale en public, toi ? je réplique paresseusement.

Ma propre logique me démoralise. C'est elle, en grande partie, qui m'empêche de me leurrer sur une quelconque relation avec Malefoy, autre que haineuse bien sûr.

Parvati ne sait plus quoi dire. Faut avouer que mon argument est imparable. Malefoy n'est définitivement pas le genre à faire un scandale en public et je vois mal cette statue de Greengrass faire un esclandre.

Cette fille était aussi vivante qu'une porte de prison. Depuis six ans que je suis ici, je ne l'ai jamais vu ne serait-ce que soupirer. Enfin, pas que je m'intéresse à elle, non plus. En fait, je l'ai remarqué que depuis qu'elle sort avec Malefoy. Poufiasse !

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit de l'intox, Harry, intervint Dean.

Lui et Seamus sont juste derrière nous.

- Padma m'a rapporté un fait similaire. Apparemment, les deux tourtereaux auraient continué à la réunion des préfets d'hier soir, ce qu'ils avaient démarré dans leur salle commune. Greengrass l'aurait accusé de la tromper avec un mec et Malefoy l'a traité de timbrée bonne à enfermer à St Mangouste.

- Ah, tu vois ! triomphe aussitôt Parvati. Comment ça se fait que Padma ne m'a rien dit, à moi ? Je suis sa sœur, tout de même ! s'indigna-t-elle, perdant son sourire.

Cette confirmation me donne le vertige. Ce pourrait-il que… Pep, pep, pep ! On ne s'emballe pas ! On se calme et on réfléchi posément. Il y a quelque chose qui me dérange dans tout ça… ah ben oui, c'est vrai !

- Comment ça se fait que je ne sois pas au courrant, alors ? je fais remarquer.

Je suis le préfet des Septièmes Années de Gryffondor. Si une telle chose s'était déroulée lors d'une réunion, je ne l'aurais pas oublié, je peux vous l'assurer !

- Peut-être parce que tu as zappé la réunion en question, me rappelle sarcastiquement Nev.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'ai séché.

Trop crevé après mon cours privé de DFCM, alors je suis allé directement me coucher. Je ne me sens pas plus repenti que ça d'avoir manqué la réunion des préfets. Par contre, je me mords les doigts d'avoir raté la potentielle rupture de Malefoy et Greengrass.

- Mais franchement, avec toutes les personnes responsables à sa portée, pourquoi Dumbledore a choisi un je-m'en-foutiste comme toi pour préfet ? se concerne Seamus en secouant la tête.

- Plaints-toi ! T'es bien content quand c'est moi qui te surprends à forniquer dans les coins sombres du château, après le couvre-feu, je rétorque sèchement.

Non mais oh !

- Ca va, j'ai rien dis !

- Moi, ce qui m'étonne, c'est que McGo ne te sois pas tombée dessus à la première heure, ce matin, dit Dean.

- Que veux-tu, mec, c'est ça d'être irrésistible ! je ricane, très satisfait de moi.

- A ta place, je m'en venterais pas parce que si McGo te trouve irrésistible, t'as vraiment de la bile à te faire, se moque Nev, à travers un espèce de cafard géant blanchâtre – si c'est la forme finale de son Patronus, je compatis sincèrement.

Je m'étrangle de dégoût à la seule pensée que cette vieille chouette de McGonagall puisse avoir des vues sur moi, alors que Dean et Seamus ricanent comme des orcs.

- Messieurs, je ne crois pas que les choses informes sortant de vos baguettes puissent être qualifiés de Patronus. Alors vous me ferez le plaisir de vous appliquer un peu plus à la tâche au lieu de discuter. Mr Potter, cessez de perturber vos camarades. Tout le monde n'est pas aussi doué que vous, alors laissez-les travailler.

On prend des airs coupables de circonstance et on se remet au travail, sous les sourires narquois des Serpentard. Tss ! Bande de basilics !

Au bout de cinq minutes, je m'ennuie déjà. C'est vraiment trop facile ! D'habitude, le professeur Riddle a toujours un travail plus poussé à me donner durant les cours classiques. Mais là, il n'a pas eu le temps de me faire un programme spécifique.

De toute façon, j'ai d'autres choses en tête pour l'heure. Je détaille discrètement Malefoy, mon regard acéré notant tout ce qui pourrait trahir une dispute avec sa bien-aimée. Mais je ne trouve rien. Il est impeccable, pas de cerne sous les yeux, pas d'air triste, pas de coup d'œil vers Greengrass. Rien.

Je l'analyse alors, elle. Et là, c'est beaucoup plus parlant.

Elle semble avoir pleuré toute la nuit. Elle a même la mine de papier mâché des personnes se réveillant avec une gueule de bois monstrueuse. Son regard ne quitte pas le dos de Malefoy, de ce fait, elle se fait souvent reprendre par le prof.

J'en reste sur le cul ! C'est bien la première fois que je vois la Serpentard si transparente. J'en viens même à me demander comment je n'ai pas remarqué son désarroi plutôt.

Quelque chose dans ma poitrine s'enflamme. Se pourrait-il que le couple le plus glamour de Hogwarts batte de l'aile ? Je me réprimande aussitôt car même si cette rumeur est vraie, Malefoy ne sera de toute façon jamais à moi.

Je pousse un soupir las et tente de penser à autre chose, pour ne pas déprimer complètement. Mais n'ayant rien à faire, je m'ennuie ferme et mon esprit vagabonde souvent du côté des verts et argents.

De tout le cours, la seule chose qui est venu détourner mon attention de l'affaire Malefoy/Greengrass, est Weasley qui a astucieusement… euh, je veux dire, _malencontreusement_ cramé la paillasse de Granger, en s'acharnant un peu trop sur sa baguette.

A la fin du cours, le prof me retient pour m'avertir qu'à partir de semaine prochaine, les horaires de mes cours avancés de DCFM changeront. De tout Hogwarts, je suis le seul à avoir le niveau pour ces cours particuliers et j'en suis plutôt fier.

Tom Riddle est le prof le plus jeune de Hogwarts. Il est très sévère dans ses cours, mais en dehors de la salle de classe, il est plutôt cool. Il a eu le poste durant ma 6ème année et a aidé à enfermé bon nombre de Mangemorts s'étant évadé d'Azkaban à la fin de ma 5ème année. Il m'a même sauvé la vie.

C'est le meilleur prof de DFCM qu'on est eu, avec Remus. Quand il a vu mon niveau, il a aussitôt demandé la permission au directeur pour me donner des cours particuliers. Il m'a appris tellement de chose en seulement une année que je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire.

Il prend son métier très à cœur et est passionné par ce qu'il fait. Parfois, c'est même un peu effrayant de l'entendre parler des forces du mal. On a l'impression qu'elles le fascinent. Pour quelqu'un sensé nous apprendre à nous en défendre, c'est tout de même un peu flippant. Mais bon, il est super beau, alors on lui pardonne ce travers.

Comment ça, mes critères de jugement sont totalement futiles ? Non mais oh, je vous permets pas !

- Draco, il faut que je te parle !

Je vois avec un sentiment assez difficile à décrire, Greengrass courir derrière le Serpentard. Elle l'attrape par le bras pour le retenir.

- On a plus rien à se dire, jette le blond, glacial, en se dégageant.

Alors c'est vrai ! Ils ont vraiment rompu ! YOUPI !

Comme quoi le malheur des uns fait vraiment le bonheur des autres…

- Draco, s'il te plait…, supplie presque la Serpentard.

- Ne te rends pas plus ridicule que te ne l'es, _Greengrass_. Tu fais honte à tes couleurs, cingle Malefoy, méprisant.

Très pâle, elle fait un pas en arrière comme s'il l'a giflé. Je la plaindrais presque si je n'étais pas si content de la voir se faire rembarrer ainsi.

- Comment oses-tu me jeter ça à la figure ? Comme si toi, tu te comportes en digne Serpentard ! Tu t'es amouraché de ce sang…

- Greengrass, réfléchis bien à ce que tu vas dire, la coupe durement Malefoy.

Moi, bien sûr, je ne suis pas intimidé, mais je comprends que la Serpentard hésite à finir sa phrase, bien que j'en meurs d'envie. Parce qu'elle vient de lâcher une bombe, la Greengrass. Elle a dit « ce » et non « cette ». Au masculin donc.

Cela laisse entrevoir des perspectives follement alléchantes que même mon côté raisonnable ne peut effacer. Mon cœur, lui, en est déjà à la couleur de la tapisserie de la chambre des enfants. Il va peut-être un peu vite en besogne, vous ne trouvez pas ?

- Potter, je te déteste ! Tu aurais du mourir avec ta sang-de-bourde de mère et ton crétin de père ! me hurle soudain Greengrass en me fixant avec haine.

Je suis si sonné que je ne réplique même pas. De toute façon, elle ne m'en laisse pas le temps, la garce. Elle s'enfuit déjà en pleurant.

Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce que je viens faire dans l'histoire, moi ? Parce que j'aimerais bien savoir les raisons de tant de haine avant de trucider cette pétasse.

- Harry ne fais rien d'inconsidéré ! me retient Nev alors que je vais m'élancer à la suite de la Serpentard. Elle ne mérite vraiment pas que tu finisses à Azkaban.

Je me dégage furieusement, mais je ne la suis pas.

- Malefoy, la prochaine fois que tu jettes ta pétasse du moment, fait en sort de ne pas me mêler à vos histoires ! je crache avant de partir d'un pas furieux.

Craignant que je chope Greengrass dans un coin sombre et lui règle son compte, Nev ne me quitte pas de la journée. Ce qu'il peut m'énerver !

- Putain, Nev ! Tu veux venir me la tenir pendant que tu y es ? j'explose, quand il me suit aux toilettes.

- Je passe mon tour, merci. Mais peut-être que Malefoy est intéressé. Quand dis-tu, la fouine ?

Il regarde par dessus mon épaule. Je me retourne d'un coup et voit le Serpentard juste derrière moi. Il est accompagné de Zabini. Ils nous regardent étrangement. Quoi ? On a des verrues sur le nez ?

- Londubat, à l'avenir, tu me feras le plaisir de t'étrangler avec ces genres de fadaises avant qu'elles ne franchissent le seuil de ta grande gueule, rétorque Malefoy, polaire.

Il sort des toilettes en me bousculant, suivit de son acolyte.

- PUTAIN MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'ILS ONT TOUS AUJOURD'HUI ?! ET TOI, QU'EST-CE QUI T'AS PRIS DE DIRE CA ?!

- T'avais pas une envie pressante ? me rappelle flegmatiquement Nev.

Y a pas un mage noir dans le coin à dégommer ? Non, parce que là, je crois que je vais sérieusement tuer mon meilleur ami !

Au final, la nouvelle que Greengrass s'étant fait brûler la moitié du visage par du pus jaunâtre, malodorant et acide, durant son cours de botanique, m'a tellement réjouis que j'ai abandonné toutes idées d'assassinat sur la personne de Nev. D'après lui, elle en a pour deux semaines de souffrance avant que ça ne guérisse. Bien fait !

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_Classe de métamorphose._

C'est le dernier cours de la journée. Ouf ! J'aurais préféré que ce soit Histoire de la Magie, comme ça j'aurais pu discuter en tout impunité avec Dean ou finir ma nuit. Mais, j'ai abandonné cette matière soporifique.

Binns, le prof d'Histoire de la Magie, est un fantôme ayant une méthode pédagogique aussi efficace que la Goûte de la Mort. Si on a la chance de ne pas dormir au bout des trois premières minutes de cours, on peut faire ce qu'on veut sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

Avec la McGo, impossible d'échanger un mot sans qu'elle nous saute dessus. Argh ! En plus, le cours d'aujourd'hui n'est pas franchement passionnant. Cours rhétorique sur la transmutation. C'est d'un ennuyeux !

Moi, je sais tout sur le sujet, vu que mon parrain m'a aidé à devenir animagus. Surtout, ne pas le dire à Mumus ou il nous trucide. Il est effroyable, Remus, quand il est en mode « mage noir », surtout avec ses gènes lycans.

En plus, Nev étant une véritable nullité en Métamorphose, il s'est vu contraint d'abandonner cette matière après ses BUSE. C'est le seul cours où on n'est pas ensemble. Tss, il ne pouvait pas bosser un peu plus sa Méta, ce pauvre con ?

- Mr Potter, un peu d'attention, je vous prie, me réprimande sèchement McGo, qui n'apprécie pas de voir son meilleur élève dandiner de la tête sur son bureau.

- Excusez-moi, professeur, je dis, faussement contrit.

Est-il besoin de préciser que je n'écoute absolument pas la prof. Je regarde pensivement par la fenêtre, songeant aux événements de la semaine. Je n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser que Malefoy et Greengrass aient rompu.

Cette nouvelle a déclanché une véritable émeute chez les filles, toutes heureuses du retour sur le marché des célibataires d'un des plus beaux mâles de l'école. Toutes ont rivalisés ingéniosité pour capter son attention, en vain. Elles se sont heurtées à un mur de glace. Il a décliné toutes les propositions, se montrant plus ou moins coupant selon le degré d'insistance.

Quelques garçons ont eu aussi la témérité de lui déclarer leur flamme, tous galvanisés qu'ils furent par le pouvoir du « ce ». Seul un regard écrasant de mépris les a accueillies. Cela en a refroidi plus d'un, dont moi, je dois bien l'avouer. Le courage de Gryffondor ? En vacances. Je ne suis pas stupide au point de tendre le cou pour me faire mordre !

Il y a aussi le comportement étrange de Malefoy à mon égard. J'ai l'impression qu'il m'espionne. Je sens parfois son regard sur moi, mais dès que je lève les yeux vers lui, je constate qu'il ne me prête absolument aucune attention. Pourtant, je suis sûr que c'est lui. J'ai ce frisson étrange et familier qui me parcourt le corps à chaque fois que je me sens observer. Un frisson qui, au même titre que la lueur argentée dans les yeux de Malefoy, appartient à notre rivalité passée.

Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

J'en sais strictement rien.

Nev a une théorie assez pertinente qui demande à être étudiée et qui emballe mon cœur comme c'est pas permis. Le fait que j'y sois pour quelque chose dans la rupture des deux Serpentard, ne serait pas étranger au curieux comportement de Malefoy.

Hum, hum… je ne sais pas trop si je dois embrasser ou taper Nev pour me donner tant d'espoir. Parce que franchement, rien ne prouve que j'y sois pour quelque chose dans leur rupture. Greengrass s'est sans doute montée la tête toute seule.

Il faudrait que j'en aie le cœur net. Mais comment ? Je ne peux pas aller voir Malefoy et lui dire : « Hey, c'est vrai que c'est à cause de moi si t'as cassé avec ta pouf ? T'as pas résisté à mon petit cul sexy, avoue ! ». Je ne peux pas demander à Greengrass étant donné que Pompom l'a plongé dans un sommeil long duré pour qu'elle ne sente pas la douleur causée par ses brûlures. Que faire, alors ?

Je soupire à fondre l'âme. Je pose ma tête sur mes bras rempliés sur la table et me permets, pour une fois, de rêve à un avenir où je serais le centre de la vie d'une petite fouine vénéneuse….

- MR POTTER !

Je sursaute alors qu'un truc dur heurte rudement mon crâne. Je me frotte la tête en grimaçant de douleur, avale une quantité suspecte de particules blanches – pourquoi il y a de la poussière de craie sur ma tête ? – et tousse comme ce n'est pas permis, sous les ricanements de la classe.

- Kof, kof… Vous m'avez… kof, kof… fait mal… kof, kof… professeur ! je m'indigne entre deux quintes de toux tout en enlevant la craie de mes cheveux.

McGo a l'air sur le point de manger son chapeau. Elle ne se remet apparemment pas de mon insolence.

- Voilà qui va vous coûter une retenue et 20 points en moins, Potter ! beugle-t-elle, à la limite de me balancer un Impardonnable à la figure. Maintenant, suivez le cours ou je vous expulse !

Putain, elle fait chier, cette méduse ! Encore un peu et je m'étouffais ! En plus, elle me colle ! Les points, je m'en fous, je peux facilement les rattraper, mais la retenue, merci bien ! Encore une soirée gâchée, fait chier ! Vieille peau de dragon ! Pfff !

Je rumine tout en me jetant un sort discrètement pour me nettoyer les cheveux. Je passe le reste du cours à bouder, sans même prendre une note de ce que piaffe la vieille ogresse.

Ce qui me déride un peu, c'est le sourire narquois qui fleurit sur les lèvres de Malefoy alors qu'il me regarde. Ca fait si longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu, ce sourire. J'en suis tout retourné.

Putain, c'est grave ! J'en viens à adorer que Malefoy se foute de moi. Je suis atteint, c'est confirmé maintenant. Pauvre de moi ! Je me retiens limite de me prendre la tête dans les mains, en signe d'accablement.

Quand la sonnerie annonce enfin la fin du cours, je n'ai toujours pas décoléré contre McGo. Je range rapidement mes affaires et suis le premier à sortir de la salle.

- J'le crois pas ! Une vraie harpie, la McGo ! Pas étonnant qu'elle finisse vieille fille ! je grince.

Dean se fout joyeusement de ma gueule.

- Moi, ce que je n'arrive pas à croire, c'est que tu te sois endormi en plein cours de Méta. Avec McGo comme gardien de prison, faut le faire, tout de même, glousse Dean. Si au moins, tu étais discret. Mais non ! Tu marmonnais si fort que même la prof t'a entendu.

Comme par hasard, on rencontre Seamus et Nev au détour d'un couloir. Curieux, ils interrogent Dean sur son hilarité. En moins de deux, toute l'histoire est divulguée. Ils se pissent dessus de rire, bien entendu. Argh, je les hais !

- Trop fort, Harry ! me félicite Seamus.

Celui-là, il va se prendre un _Avada_ dans les dents, il va rien comprendre !

- C'est pas ma faute si j'ai pratiquement pas dormi la nuit dernière, je marmonne pour le regretter aussitôt.

- Ah ? Tu as fait quoi ? s'enquit aussitôt Seamus, en me prenant par l'épaule.

- Et avec _qui_ surtout ? renchérit Dean tout aussi curieux, m'empoignant de l'autre côté.

- Ca ne vous regarde pas, je décrète, en me dégageant.

Je me vois mal leur dire que l'attitude de Malefoy m'a tenu éveillé jusqu'au petit matin. Sûr que là, je leur couperais l'envie de rire, à ces scroutts !

- Oh ! Allez Ryry, fait pas ta timide, insiste Seamus.

Nev me jette un coup d'œil de biais. Je suis sûr qu'il a tout deviné.

A ce moment-là, Malefoy, Zabini, Goyle et Nott nous dépassent. Ils nous ignorent, mais quelque chose dans le maintient de Malefoy me dit qu'il a tout entendu. Je me raidit, pas sûr de savoir comment interpréter cette information. Car quelque soit cette explication, elle n'est pas saine pour mon esprit.

- Dites, les gars, si on se faisait un karaoké, ce soir ? propose Nev. On pourrait réunir l'AD ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

L'AD, Armée de Dumbledore, est un groupe d'élèves que j'ai réuni pour combattre la répression du professeur Ombrage, une saloperie de crapaud envoyé par Fudge, quand il tentait de destituer Dumbledore de son poste durant ma 5ème année. Résultat, c'est lui qui a perdu le sien.

On voit à quel point Dumby est influent, quand même. Fudge a beau être un crétin, il était comme même le Ministre de la magie – on comprend mieux maintenant pourquoi tout allait si mal dans ce pays !

Pour la petite histoire, Ombrage utilisait des méthodes plus qu'abusives pour maintenir l'ordre, et bradait sur les cours de Def qu'elle jugeait totalement inutile – pour le prof enseignant cette matière, c'était tout de même un peu gonflé ! Comme mes amis se plaignaient tout le temps qu'ils allaient rater leur BUSE à cause des méthodes de cet horrible crapaud, j'ais proposé de leur donner des cours privées.

Ce qui ne devait être qu'un petit groupe de Gryffondor désireux de réussir leurs examens, c'est transformé en un clan incluant des élèves de toutes les maisons, sauf ceux de Serpentard, qui s'étaient mis au service d'Ombrage dans la Brigade Inquisitrice. Après le renvoie de cette dernière, on est devenu une bande d'amis qui aime faire la fête ensemble.

- Excellente idée ! approuvent les deux comparses. On se charge de prévenir tout le monde. Vous, vous vous occupez des boissons et de la bouffe.

Sur ce, ils nous fourrent leurs affaires dans les bras et dévalent les escaliers. Dès qu'il s'agit de fiesta, c'est deux-là oublieraient même leurs mères ! Tss !

Je remercie silencieusement Nev pour avoir détourné l'attention de Dean et Seamus. Mais je me renfrogne bien vite. Je n'ai vraiment pas la tête à faire la fête, en ce moment. Je pousse un soupir tragique.

- Il faut savoir faire des concessions dans la vie, cher ami, me lance Nev en me tombant dessus.

Comme d'habitude, il a parfaitement deviné mes pensées. C'est inquiétant cette faculté qu'il a à lire en moi, non ?

- Putain, vire de là ! Tu pèses une tonne ! je grogne.

- C'est comme ça que tu me remercies ? Ingrat ! bougonne Nev, faussement vexé.

J'hausse les épaules et reprends mon chemin. Nev me suit en rouspétant contre les héros capricieux et égoïstes. On dépose vite fait nos sacs de cours et quittons la tour des Gryffondor, la carte du Maraudeur dans ma poche et la cape d'invisibilité de mon père sous ma robe.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Le lendemain, je me réveille avec la bouche pâteuse et la gorge irritée d'avoir trop chanté. Les dards de scroutts trouant ma tête de part en part, me rappellent que je me suis encore bourré la gueule. Promis, c'est la dernière fois que je me saoule !

Cette fois, je n'ai pas besoin de retourner le dortoir pour une potion anti-gueule de bois, celle-ci se trouve sagement posée sur ma table de chevet. Merci Nev !

J'avale la potion d'un trait et me rallonge précautionneusement en attendant que les effets se fassent sentir. Je laisse mon regard airé dans le dortoir et remarque que Dean et Seamus sont tous les deux endormis sur le lit de l'irlandais en une position vraiment louche. J'esquisse un sourire, m'imaginant déjà la scène plus qu'embarrassée qui va en résulter quand ils se réveilleront.

Nev, lui, a tiré les rideaux de son lit, ce qui fait que je ne peux rien voir. Mais mon petit doigt me dit, qu'une fois de plus, la Sainte Patronne des Gueule de bois l'a épargné. Grr !

Au cas où vous voudriez le savoir – et même si vous ne voulez pas savoir, en fait… non mais oh, c'est encore moi le narrateur de cette fic, je raconte ce que je veux, na ! –, la soirée karaoké a été une réussite.

La bouffe et les boisons – résultat de notre petite virée à Hogsmeade, à Nev et moi – étaient en abondance, la musique géniale, et tout le monde s'est égosillé allègrement à tour de rôle sans se prendre au sérieux. On s'est amusé comme des petits fous et l'ambiance était super. Seamus et moi avons même formé un duo de choc sous les encouragements endiablés de la foule en hilare.

Je me suis vraiment éclaté et Malefoy m'est complètement sorti de la tête durant cette soirée. Ca m'a fait du bien, je dois le reconnaître.

- Aaargh !!

- Putain de bordel de merde !!

Ca, c'est Dean et Seamus qui viennent de se rendre compte qu'ils ont dormi dans les bras l'un de l'autre, en une posture plus que compromettante. J'éclate de rire parce que franchement, ils font une tête impayable.

- Bordel ! Mettez-là en sourdine ! grogne Nev de son lit.

Voyant que son ordre nous est complètement passé au travers – Dean et Seamus se dévisagent toujours avec une expression choquée et moi, je me bidonne tellement que je vais finir par tomber du lit –, il s'extirpe du lit avec rage et s'enferme dans la salle de bain, non sans nous avoir foudroyé du regard.

Au passage, il a ôté d'un sort les quelques vêtements couvrants encore nos amis, ce qui fait que ces derniers ont littéralement fait un bond de trois mètres accompagné de cris très peu viriles et se sont lamentablement cassés la gueule par terre. Quelle basse vengeance ! C'est à Serpentard que Nev aurait du atterrir !

Moi, je ne peux que pouffer davantage, en me tenant le ventre de douleur. Je vous jure, je ris tellement que je suis en train de me faire les abdos pour trois semaines !

Quand Nev reviens dans la chambre, la situation a un peu évolué. Dean et Seamus s'affairent chacun de leur côté sans oser se regarder. Bien qu'ils fassent tout pour l'éviter, ils se frôlent de temps à autre par inadvertance et alors, ils sursautent gauchement, avant de baragouiner moult excuses entremêlées et de rougir lamentablement.

Et moi, je suis sujet à des tremblements convulsifs, me meurtrissant la lèvre inférieure pour me retenir de rire.

Nev lève les yeux au ciel et nous presse de finir de nous préparer. Mine de rien l'heure tourne. Déjà qu'on a sauté le petit déjeuner, il ne manquerait plus qu'on manque le déjeuner. Il ne faut pas oublier la réunion avec la prof d'Etude des Moldu, qui aura lieu juste après manger.

Mme Sinistra, la prof en question, est une moldue dont le mari enseigne l'Astronomie. A la fin de la guerre contre Voldy, cette matière est devenu obligatoire jusqu'en 5ème année. C'est Dumby qui y a tenu, arguant que mieux connaître les moldus éviterait la naissance d'un autre Voldy. Si l'idée a été adoptée avec réticence, elle a tant amélioré les relations sorcier/moldu qu'au final, Dumby a encore récolté plein de lauriers. Wow quel homme !

Attention, j'aime beaucoup Dumby, mais sa perspicacité et sa sale manie de foutre son nez partout m'horripilent parfois… souvent, en faite… j'irais même jusqu'à dire, à chaque fois que je vois son petit sourire amusé et ses yeux pétillants… c'est-à-dire tout le temps… mais j'adore son phénix…

Pour en revenir aux moldus, bien entendu, il y a toujours des cas irrécupérables qui ne veulent absolument rien avoir à faire avec eux et se croient supérieurs juste parce qu'ils tiennent une baguette à la main. Généralement, ces extrémistes portent les étiquettes « Sang pur » et « Serpentard ». Rien de nouveau, quoi !

Etude des moldus est la seule matière où les Serpentard, Malefoy en tête, sont fiers d'avoir de sales notes. Ahlala, tant de mauvaise volonté ! C'est à soutenir Rusard dans sa campagne pour réinstaurer les châtiments corporels à la place des retenus !

- A ton avis, pourquoi elle a convoqué tous les Septièmes Années ? demande Seamus en louchant sur les seins d'Eloise Midwidgeon, dont le décolleté révèle plus qu'il ne couvre. J'espère qu'elle ne va pas nous faire bosser. On est samedi, tout de même !

Si l'irlandais adore la teufe, il déteste faire des heures sup pour le travail scolaire. On le comprend ! Qui voudrait passé son samedi après-midi enfermé dans la bibliothèque avec de gros pavés poussiéreux ?... Bon, à part Granger, évidemment.

Là, on attend la prof dans la grande salle. Toutes les autres années sont parties sauf la Septième. Même les professeurs sont sortis. Mais Rusard nous surveille, une moue dégoûtée sur son visage hideux. Il règne un brouhaha pas possible et ma courte nuit me rappelle bien vite à elle.

- Je ne crois pas. Sinon, il n'y aurait pas les élèves qui ne suivent pas ses cours, dit Nev.

Au moment où je vais piquer du nez, Mme Sinistra entre enfin. Elle travers la salle de son pas énergique et nous fait face avec un grand sourire.

- Bonjour à tous ! Je vais d'abord faire l'appel pour voir si tout le monde est là.

- Ca sens pas bon, cette histoire. J'avais prévu d'aller faire un tour dans la Forêt Interdite, moi, soupire Nev.

- Pourquoi faire ? je demande, sortant de mon état comateux.

- Des herbes à cueillir.

Nev va souvent dans la forêt chercher des plantes pour Mme Chourave. Moi, je l'accompagne à chaque fois. Mais pour tout vous dire, ce n'est vraiment pas pour la flore.

- Excellent, je vois que tout le monde est là, sauf Melle Greengrass, bien entendu, toujours en convalescence, constate la prof avec satisfaction. Je vais donc sans tarder vous expliquer la raison de votre présence. Comme vous le savez, les élèves de 7ème années qui n'ont pas pris l'Etude des moldus après les BUSE, doivent passer un examen dans cette matière en début de 7ème année pour vérifier leur niveau. Si jamais on constate de sérieuses lacunes, ils doivent suivrent des cours de rattrapage. Cette année, plutôt que de vous faire passer un examen classique, je vous propose une idée plus originale qui vous confrontera à de véritables situations de vie moldu. Melle Granger baisser votre main, je vais vous donner toutes les explications, ce n'est donc pas la peine de crever l'œil de votre voisin.

Granger baisse aussitôt le bras, rouge de honte, sous les rires de l'assemblée. Vraiment, cette fille est la honte de Gryffondor ! Quoi que non, ça c'est le titre officiel de Weasley. Elle, elle se serait plutôt le fléau, en fait. Méchant moi ? Mais non enfin, juste réaliste !

- Tout le monde connaît les winz, je suppose ?

Presque tous les élèves hochèrent la tête à l'affirmative.

Les winz est un jeu de simulation de vie mélangeant monde moldu et sorcier, inventé par les jumeaux Weasley faisant fureur depuis sa sortie, en juin. Tous les sorciers de douze ans et plus, se doivent de l'avoir et de martyriser leurs winz du berceau au cercueil. La particularité de ce jeu est que les personnages peuvent aussi bien être sorciers que moldus.

- J'en étais sûre ! Hé bien, nous avons demandé aux créateurs du jeu de faire une version spéciale pour l'école. Elle est quelque peu différente de la version officielle. Ici, vous entrez dans un quartier entièrement moldu où vous devrez vivre, tout simplement. Vous êtes libres de mener votre vie fictive comme bon vous semble. Les seules règles à respecter sont l'interdiction de tuer les autres habitants du quartier, vos camarades compris. Ne riez pas, vous pourriez avoir des envies de meurtre plus vite que vous ne le pensez !

Elle eut un petit sourire qui ne me dit rien qui vaille. Sûr qu'il y a une entourloupe quelque part. On se jette un coup d'œil avec Nev.

- Pour les autres règles : pas de sexe non consentit, obligation d'avoir un travail et partage d'un appartement avec un colocataire. Je vous arrête tout de suite, les colocataires seront choisis d'une manière totalement aléatoire.

Ah ben tiens, la voilà l'entourloupe ! Quand on connaît Dumby comme moi je le connais – oui parce que je suis sûr que cette merveilleuse idée vient de lui, utiliser un jeu pour faire passer des examens, non mais franchement, qui d'autre pourrait avoir une telle idée ? –, on sais qu'aléatoire signifie qu'il a encore fourré son nez là où on ne veut pas le voir.

Avec son désir de créer une entente parfaite entre les Maisons, je suis sûr qu'il nous a concocté une _superbe_ surprise. Merlin, j'ai hâaate... vous remarquerez le ton ironique…

On s'échange un autre regard avec Nev et on fait une grimace qui fait ricaner Seamus.

- Je tiens tout de même à vous prévenir, même si ce qui vous arrivera dans le jeu n'est pas réel, évitez de faire n'importe quoi. L'esprit n'oublie pas aisément et peut facilement confondre illusion et réalité. Les moments heureux seront gravés dans votre mémoire, tout comme les instants pénibles. Dans ce jeu, vous pouvez tomber enceinte, être blessé, agressé et même mourir.

- Mourir !! s'étrangle Seamus, horrifié.

Il n'est pas le seul, la plupart de nos camarades ont soudain bien pâli. Le professeur soupire en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Je vous rassure, si jamais vous venez à mourir dans le jeu, vous reviendrez simplement à la réalité. Vous n'allez pas devenir un fantôme, aller dans l'Haut de-là ou que sais-je encore. Ce que je veux vous faire comprendre, c'est de pas faire tout à tord et à travers juste parce que vous serez dans un monde fictif. Même si votre corps n'en gardera aucune trace, votre esprit si. Alors faites attention, compris ?

Elle accompagne son petit discours d'un regard d'avertissement assez intimidant, je dois le reconnaître. Tout le monde hoche vigoureusement la tête. Puis elle reprend.

- Je tiens aussi à préciser pour les petits malins qui trouveraient intelligent de mourir avant la date de retour prévue, juste pour échapper à l'expérience, que toute mort prémédité ou accidentelle conduira directement aux cours de rattrapage.

A ces mots, plusieurs Septièmes Années, Serpentard pour la plupart, tirent une tronche de 36 pieds de long.

- Vous n'avez pas d'objectif particulier à part ceux que vous vous serez vous-même fixés. Le but de ce programme n'est pas de vous faire accomplir une quelconque tâche mais bien d'évaluer ce que vous avez retenu de vos cinq années d'enseignement dans cette matière et vos capacités d'adaptation dans un milieu totalement moldu, sans la moindre magie.

Il y eut quelques exclamations de stupeur et/ou de colère. Comment ça sans la moindre magie ?

- Ah ! J'ai oublié de vous préciser ça, constata le professeur avec un petit sourire amusé. Vous n'aurez pas droit à la magie. Pour nous assurer que vous ne le ferez par inadvertance, vous porterez un bracelet Avalemagie.

- Mais c'est tout simplement scandaleux !

Sexy Fouine Teigneuse a parlé !

- Ce qui est scandaleux, Mr Malefoy, c'est le prix de votre garde-robe, rétorque du tac au tac la prof.

Wow ! Il est soufflet là, le Malefoy ! Je vous ai dis que Mme Sinistra a une verve décapante ? Non ? Ben voilà qui est chose faite ! Franchement vaut mieux pas croiser la baguette avec elle. Elle a toujours le dernier mot. C'est aussi terrifiant que la fascination du professeur Riddle pour la Def.

- Vous resterez dans ce monde une heure en temps réel mais un an dans le jeu. Oui, oui, je sais, c'est long. Mais c'est pour nous permettre de mieux vous évaluer. Les notes – et oui, vous serez notés, dommage hein ? – compteront bien entendu pour votre moyenne générale de fin d'année. Voilà, j'ai fini. Pour plus d'information sur le système des Winz version Hogwarts, vous pouvez vous référer au fascicule présent dans votre journal de bord. Le journal de bord est une espèce de livre retraçant votre vie dans le jeu. Vous pouvez le consulter pour savoir les compétences acquis ou celles que vous devrez posséder pour faire correctement votre travail et bien d'autres choses que je vous laisse découvrir. Bien maintenant, si nous allions jouer ?

Le sourire qu'elle a en prononçant « jouer » fait peur. Cette femme est un vrai démon !

- Allez, suivez-moi, petits chanceux !

Tout le monde se lève avec un enthousiasme mitigé, chacun exprimant le fond de sa pensée sur cette brillante idée. On doit accélérer le pas pour pouvoir suivre Mme Sinistra qui marche très vite.

- A votre avis, comment ils vont choisir les colos ? interroge Dean.

- Va savoir, je marmonne.

Avec Dumby, je m'attends à tout, au pire plus qu'au meilleur.

- Peut-être qu'ils vont utiliser le Choixpeau, suggère Seamus.

- On va vite le savoir. On est arrivé.

En effet, le professeur d'Etude des moldu vient de stopper devant une salle de classe dont personne, à part les profs, n'a eu le droit d'entrer depuis le début de l'année. Quand on y pénètre, des « oh ! » et des « ah ! » s'élèvent de notre groupe. C'est donc ça qu'ils fabriquaient durant tout ce temps ?

Devant nous, une quarantaine de lits en forme de cocon relié par deux sont suspendus à une grosse pierre mauve qui brille de mille feux. La salle est entièrement blanche, si bien qu'on se croirait dans ces infirmeries futuristes des vaisseaux spatiaux, dans les films moldus.

- Un peu d'attention, s'il vous plait. Chaque paire de lit correspond à un appartement dans le jeu. Bien que vous habiterez tous dans le même immeuble, on a préféré distribuer les logements ainsi, pour éviter toutes récriassions. Quand j'appellerais votre nom, vous prendrez un cristal dans le Choixpeau.

- J'avais raison ! souffle victorieusement Seamus.

- Un chiffre est gravé sur le cristal, vous aurez juste à vous mettre à côté du lit correspondant à ce numéro. Abbot Hannah.

La Poufsouffle prit le numéro 3. Et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce que tout le monde ait pris un cristal.

Quand je vous disais que c'est truqué. Voyez plutôt…

Comme par hasard, tous les Serdaigle sont avec les Poufsouffle et les Gryffondor avec les Serpentard. C'était tellement prévisible ! D'ailleurs, je suis sûr que vous avez tous deviné qui est mon colocataire. Je vous le donne dans le mil ! Sexy Fouine Teigneuse en personne, j'ai nommé Draco Malefoy !

Mes impressions sur cette cohabitation ?

Eh bien, un côté de moi sautille de joie en hurlant des « youpi ! » enthousiastes. Autant vous dire que cette partie aura beaucoup de mal à respecter la règle : pas de sexe non consentit. L'autre partie maudit Dumby jusqu'à ses ancêtres en passant par sa descendance. Franchement comment je vais faire pour supporter Malefoy durant un an ?

Je sens qu'il va y avoir de l'ambiance dans cet immeuble. Surtout quand on voit Parkinson et Granger, heureuses colocataires, se foudroyer du regard ; ou Weasley faire une moue dégoûtée devant le visage bovin de Crabbe. Nev est avec Zabini, Seamus avec Nott, et Dean avec Goyle.

Wow, quelle belle brochette de couples homogènes ! Vraiment, j'espère que le bâtiment est solide, parce que même si c'est dans une vie fictive, je veux pas mourir sous ses décombres, moi !

Les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle ne semblent pas plus heureux de leur association forcée.

Vraiment, Dumby va de plus en plus loin dans la folie. C'est inquiétant tout de même, à ce stade-là ! Mais bien entendu, personne ne dit rien, car c'est inutile. Même les Serpentard savent qu'il n'y a rien à faire contre la démence avancée de notre bien aimé directeur.

En tout cas, Mme Sinistra semble déçue que personne ne proteste. Je suis sûr qu'elle a préparé tout un discours bien caustique pour nous faire ravaler nos récriminations. Dommage pour elle, nyark !

- Introduisez le cristal dans la petite fende, sur le côté de la capsule, pour ouvrir le couvercle.

On suit ses instructions et bientôt, toutes les capsules sont ouvertes.

- Avant de vous mettre au lit, je vais vous distribuer les Avalemagie, poursuit-elle avec ce petit sourire flippant.

Après avoir donné des bracelets à tout le monde et avoir vérifié qu'ils sont bien mis et fonctionnés, elle nous autorise à monter dans les capsules. Je saute lestement dans la mienne et m'y étends de tout mon long. C'est confortable, dis donc ! Le couvercle de la capsule se referme et une espèce de casque est déposé sur mon front. Aussitôt je m'endors.

* * *

A suivre... 


	4. Lundi

_**Note : Bonjour tout le monde ! je tenais à m'excuser pour le retard, normalement, vous auriez du avoir ce chapitre la semaine dernière, mais je n'ai pas pu accéder au net, avant aujourd'hui. Donc, mes plus plates excuses ! Je suis vraiment ravie que cette fic vous plaise, je dois dire que j'avais un peu peur de faire du déjà-vu ou un truc pas cohérent, mais vous semblez apprècier, donc, je ne dis que je ne suis pas si mauvaise (là, je cherche les compliments lol) enfin, ne nous réjouissons pas trop vite, le plus dure reste à faire lol Juste une question : comment vont-ils se mettre ensemble, selon vous ?  
**_

_**Mille Bisous et bonne lecture !  
**_

* * *

_**Lundi.**_

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je suis allongé sur le carrelage froid d'un appartement aux teintes blanches. Je me lève, jette un coup œil autour de moi. Ben dis donc, le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'ils n'ont pas vraiment fait d'effort décoratif !

Voyez plutôt…

Un évier dans le coin que je suppose être la cuisine, avec un placard et une mallette noire près de la porte d'entrée. C'est tout. Y a même pas de chaises où s'asseoir. Super, on va devoir tout acheter !

- C'est une blague ?!

Je sursaute et me tourne d'un coup pour fusiller Malefoy du regard. C'est lui qui vient de parler derrière mon dos, manquant me tuer d'une crise cardiaque au passage. Saleté !

Ma mauvaise humeur s'évanouit bien vite devant son expression ahurie. Héhé, choqué, le Malefoy ! C'est sûr qu'il ne doit pas être habitué à un tel dépouillement ornemental. Ne parlons même pas de l'absence totale de luxe. Pauvre gosse de riche !

- Bah ! Il ne reste plus qu'à aller faire du shopping, je soupire.

Je déteste faire les magasins, que ce soit pour les fringues, la bouffe ou autre chose.

C'est autour de Malefoy de sursauter à l'entente de ma voix. Il me balance un coup d'œil assassin qui ne m'impressionne pas du tout. Nyark, chacun son tour !

- Mais avant de sortir, regardons de combien on dispose, dis-je en me saisissant de la mallette que j'ai repérée plus tôt.

Je l'ouvre assez facilement, pas de code ou autre protection. Elle contient des papiers, un trousseau de clé, deux outils électroniques ressemblant à des calculatrices et plusieurs liasses de billet. Je m'empare des documents, les lis. C'est l'acte de location de l'appart, au nom de Malefoy et du mien. Il y a aussi un reçu pour la caution et les trois mois de loyer qu'on a payé.

Je compte le reste de l'argent pour vérifier s'il n'en manque pas, on ne sait jamais. 10 000 winzflouz, la monnaie des winz. Mouais, c'est bien ça. Avec cette argent, on va devoir meubler l'appart et subvenir à nos besoins jusqu'au mois prochain, où on aura nos salaires… si salaire il y a, parce qu'il faut tout de même trouver un travail avec de recevoir la paye… Ben, c'est pas gagné !

Je sens qu'on va devoir se serrer la ceinture quelques temps. Quoique si j'arrive à diminuer les achats pour la maison… je pourrais acheter des planches de bois et construire la table, les chaises, ainsi que les étagères… hum, mouais, c'est pas grande chose mais on fera des économies.

Ce que j'ai pris pour des calculatrices sont en fait les journaux de bord donc Sinistra nous a parlé. Il y en a un que je ne peux pas ouvrir, sûrement celui de Malefoy. Apparemment, une protection est mise pour empêcher les autres de l'ouvrir. Dommage !

Je prend celui qui m'est destiné et le trifouille. Je ne mets pas longtemps à savoir comment il marche et découvre les informations qu'il contient. Ici, je m'appelle aussi Harry Potter et mon anniversaire tombe bien le 31 juillet, mais j'ai 20 ans au lieu de 17.

Pendant que je fais quelque chose d'utile, Malefoy, lui, se plaint.

- Salazard ! Mais qu'est-ce que je porte ? C'est quoi ces horreurs ! Mais il n'y a même pas de miroir dans ce taudis ! Mes cheveux ! Mes cheveux ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ?

Etc, etc.

J'aime ce type à la folie, mais s'il n'arrête pas de geindre, je le castre !

- Malefoy, si tu la boucles pas, je t'enferme dans le placard, je menace d'un ton glacial tout en continuant mes manipulations.

Silence durant un moment où je sens le regard du blond sur moi, puis c'est reparti pour un tour. Apparemment, ma menace n'est pas assez convaincante. Avec un soupir, je délaisse la mallette. Je rampe souplement jusqu'à Malefoy qui ne me voit pas puisqu'il a le dos tourné, et lui fait un croche-patte qui l'étale de tout son long par terre.

Oups ! J'espère que je ne lui ai pas cassé le nez. C'est qu'il est mimi son petit nez.

- Bordel, Potter, je vais te tuer ! crie le Serpentard en se redressant d'un coup.

Ouf, son nez n'a rien ! Cela m'aurait quand même embêté si je l'avais abîmé.

Un soudain manque d'air provoqué par l'empoignade de Malefoy sur mon col de chemise, me soustrait de cette ravissante contemplation.

- T'essayais de faire quoi là, exactement, le Balafré ? crache-t-il, furieux.

Je suis plus fort que lui, physiquement, j'arrive donc à me dégager assez facilement et à renverser la situation. Comme je suis quelqu'un de civilisé, je ne l'étrangle pas en retour, mais l'étale par terre et le maintiens au sol de tout mon poids. Il se débat un instant, mais comprend vite que ça ne sert à rien. Il finit par abandonner – ça vaut mieux parce que s'il continue à se frotter comme ça contre moi, je ne réponds plus de rien ! –, le regard brillant de haine et d'humiliation.

- Ca y est, t'es calmé ? je demande froidement.

Il ne me répond pas, mais je lis dans ses yeux qu'il ne fera plus de crise d'hystérie pour éviter une nouvelle offense. Tout comme je vois la lueur de vengeance qui y scintille. Vraiment, entre lui et moi, seule la haine est acceptable.

Avec un soupir désabusé, je le libère et m'assoies sur le côté. Il se redresse d'un coup de rein, me lance un regard vénéneux. Ca me serre le cœur.

- Bien maintenant, on va pouvoir avancé, je dis en mettant la mallette entre nous.

Du coin de l'œil, je surveille Malefoy. Il ne fait même pas mine de vérifier ce que contient la mallette. Il reste là, à me fixer avec colère et haine.

Des coups répétés à la porte nous font sursauter. On jure dans une belle synchronisation. Cela nous fait sourire, on se jette un coup d'œil complice. Quand on s'en rend compte, on est aussi choqué l'un que l'autre. On rougit de concret, mal à l'aise.

Il est adorable avec ses petites joues rosies ! Kyaaaah !!! Hum, hum… non, non, je ne suis pas en mode midinette, non mais oh ! En tout cas, je suis bien content de ne pas être le seul troublé.

D'autres coups sont frappés, plus énergiquement. Je soupire et vais ouvrir la porte avec la ferme intention de la faire bouffer à ce chieur, et sans magie en plus... de toute façon, je ne peux pas en faire…

Mes envies de meurtre disparaissent avec l'apparition de Nev, tout sourire, Zabini derrière lui.

- Salut, Harry !

- Nev ! je m'exclame avec une accolade virile. Entre, je m'efface pour le laisser passer. Toi aussi, Zabini. Ne restes pas sur le pas de la porte comme ça.

Le Serpentard ne me prête aucune attention, il jette un coup d'œil à Malefoy qui hoche la tête. Alors seulement, il entre. Non mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces manières ? Je suis vexé à mort, là ! Pff, idiot de Serpentard !

Je ne demande même pas à Nev comment ils connaissent le numéro de notre appart. Il a toujours eu le don de me retrouver quelque soit l'endroit où je suis. Ce qui explique que je perdais souvent au jeu de cache-cache.

- On venait voir si vous étiez d'accord pour aller faire du shopping avec nous, propose Nev.

Je grimace au mot « shopping », ce qui fait rire Nev.

- Harry déteste faire les magasins. Il trouve que c'est une perte de temps, explique-t-il aux Serpentards. Mais là, t'as pas trop le choix, mon vieux !

- C'est bon, je le sais, ça, je marmonne en prenant la mallette. Avant d'aller faire du shopping, on devrait aller à la banque, non ? On ne peut pas se balader avec autant d'argent sur nous.

- En voilà une bonne idée ! s'exclama Nev, surpris, comme s'il doute qu'elle vienne bien de moi.

L'enfoiré !

- Vous en pensez quoi, les Serpentard ? enchaîne-t-il sans me laisser le temps de lui dire ma façon de penser.

Malefoy et Zabini, très occupés jusqu'alors à faire des messes basses, se tournent vers nous, interrogateurs et méfiants.

- On pensait aller ouvrir un compte avant d'aller faire les magasins. Vous êtes d'accord ?

Les deux verts et argents haussent les épaules.

- Je prend ça pour un oui, décrète Nev. Allez en route !

On sort et je ferme la porte à clé. Je constate avec soulagement qu'il y a un ascenseur. En plus, il peut contenir jusqu'à 8 personnes et supporter une charge de 900 kg. Youpi ! Je vais pas me péter le dos à transporter des meubles hyper lourds dans des escaliers super étroits. Parce que bon, sans la magie, c'est légèrement galère, tout de même !

Dans l'ascenseur, Malefoy et Zabini se tiennent dans le coin le plus éloigné de nous, comme s'ils craignent qu'on les contamine. Mais pour qui ils se prennent ?

- Un Zabini et un Malefoy morts de trouille par un ascenseur. C'est vraiment quelque chose à voir au moins une fois dans sa vie, me chuchote Nev à l'oreille.

Je le fixe avec perplexité. Il me fait un clin d'œil amusé. Je détaille plus avant les deux Serpentard à la dérobée et je remarque en effet qu'ils n'ont pas vraiment l'air à l'aise, sous leur dehors dédaigneux. Je comprends alors que s'ils se recroquevillent dans un coin, c'est plus par peur que par dégoût. Et puis, je ne sais pas si c'est la lueur des néons, mais ils me semblent un peu vert aussi.

C'est vrai que c'est une situation assez cocasse. Malgré tous mes efforts et ma conscience qui me répète que ce n'est pas bien de se moquer de la phobie des autres, je ne peux empêcher un petit sourire amusé de fleurir sur mes lèvres. Bien sûr, les Serpentard ne le ratent pas et se renfrognent, furieux d'avoir été découverts. Je me détourne d'eux pour ne pas franchement rire, ce qui n'aurait pas été dès plus diplomatique.

Quand les portes s'ouvrent enfin, ils s'enfuient presque et prennent de profondes respirations comme des claustros. Nev et moi, on a vraiment du mal à ne pas rire.

- Bonjour, nous salue une petite bonne femme ronde, en train d'arroser un gros pot de fleur.

- Bonjour, madame.

- Vous êtes les nouveaux locataires, je suppose ?

On hoche la tête.

- Je suis Andy Troh, la concierge.

- Harry Potter, je me présente.

Les autres en font autant, bien qu'avec une certaine réticence pour les verts et argents.

- J'espère que vous vous plairez dans notre petite ville.

- Merci, madame.

- Oh, appelez-moi Andy, voyons ! dit-elle avec un petit sourire coquet.

- Seulement si vous m'appelez Harry, je propose, aimablement.

- Avec plaisir ! glousse-t-elle. Si je peux faire quoique ce soit pour vous, surtout n'hésitez pas.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai toujours fait cet effet aux femmes. C'est peut-être pour ça que je préfère les hommes. Eux au moins, ne me postillonnent pas dessus à chaque pouffement.

- Eh bien, justement, j'aurais besoin d'un petit renseignement. Est-ce que vous sauriez où l'on peut trouver une banque et un magasin de meuble ?

- Bien sûr ! s'exclama Andy, manifestement enchanté de pouvoir m'aider. Tout est sur la Grande Rue. La banque se trouve à côté de la poste et le magasin de meuble est en face du fleuriste, au bout de la Grande Rue. Vous ne pouvez pas le rater, il y a marqué « Conforabitat » en gros et clignotant. De tout façon, si jamais vous ne trouvez pas, longez la Grande Rue, tous les commerces sont là-bas. Pour vous y rendre, le plus simple est de prendre le bus n° 4, l'arrêt est juste de l'autre côté de la rue. Une fois dans le bus, descendez à l'arrêt de la poste.

- Je vous remercie pour ces précieux renseignements, Andy. Vraiment, vous êtes une perle, je la remercie.

La concierge rougit et glousse en battant des cils. Je file avec les autres, avant qu'il ne lui vienne à l'esprit de me sauter dessus. A peine la porte de l'immeuble se ferme derrière nous que Nev explose de rire.

- Le charme Potter a encore frappé ! se moque-t-il, plié en deux.

- Ferme-la, Nev, j'ordonne, furieux.

- Fait attention à tes fesses, mon vieux, ou tu risques bien de te retrouver gigolo avant même d'avoir dit « quidditch » ! ricane-t-il comme un orc.

- Va te faire voir, Londubat ! je crache.

Les Serpentard hésitent entre faire comme s'ils ne nous connaissaient pas ou se joindre à Nev pour se foutre de ma gueule. Apparemment, je suis très aimé car c'est la seconde option qu'ils choisissent. Ils me regardent de haut, de larges sourires narquois aux lèvres. Putain de bâtards !

- Hey ! Nev, Harry !

On lève la tête pour apercevoir Seamus penché à une fenêtre du premier étage.

- Vous allez où comme ça ? demande-t-il.

- Acheter des meubles, je réponds car Nev se tord toujours de rire.

- Bougez pas, j'arrive ! s'exclama Seamsu en disparaissant.

Il se penche de nouveau par la fenêtre, quelques secondes plus tard.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? s'enquit-il en désignant Nev.

- Laisse tomber ! C'est sa connerie qui s'exprime dans toute sa splendeur, je rétorque.

- Hey ! proteste vivement Nev, soudain moins amusé.

Je lui fais un grand sourire, avant de lever la tête vers Seamus, toujours à sa fenêtre.

- Grouilles-toi ! On va pas t'attendre jusqu'à Noël !

Seamus file aussitôt.

- Il me semblait bien avoir entendu ta voix, Harry !

Je salue Dean de la main. Il vient d'apparaître à une fenêtre du 4ème étage.

- Vous aller faire des courses, si j'ai bien compris. On peut vous accompagner ?

- Au point où on en est, je soupire en haussant des épaules.

- Caches ton joie, surtout ! grimace Dean. On arrive !

Je suppose que le « on » désigne son colocataire et lui. C'est qui déjà, son coloc ?

- Nev, franchement, t'es lourd, là, je marmonne alors que mon soi-disant ami rigole toujours.

- Est-on obligé d'aller faire du shopping en meute ? demande soudain Malefoy avec un moue désobligeante.

- Si tu voulais pas, fallait le dire avant. Maintenant, c'est trop tard, je rétorque sèchement.

Argh ! Mais non, imbécile ! Pourquoi tu l'agresses ? Tout ça c'est de la faute de ce crétin de Nev. Il m'énerve à se foutre de moi !

- Et puis, vu qu'on a pas mal de meubles à acheter, on pourra louer ensemble un camion pour tout transporter. Ce qui nous fera économiser pas mal d'argent, tempère Nev, qui a enfin réussi à se reprendre.

- Pas bête, approuve sobrement Zabini.

- Nous voilà ! s'écrie Seamus en déboulant devant nous.

Dean, Nott et Goyle le suivent plus calmement. Les Serpentard se saluent sobrement. Il y a un instant de flottement, tous gênés par la situation. Faut nous comprendre aussi. Si on nous avait dit il y a une heure qu'on se retrouverait dans une telle situation, on aurait ri à la gueule de l'imbécile suggérant une telle ignominie.

Finalement, Seamus désamorce la situation pressant Nev de lui raconter la raison de son fou rire. Bien entendu, ce traître divulgue tout. Les remarques narquoises ne tardent pas à fuser. Les Serpentard ne sont pas en reste et pour une fois, mes amis ne me soutiennent absolument pas. Argh, je les hais ! Certes cela détend l'atmosphère, mais j'aurais aimé que ça ne se fasse pas à mes dépends.

On traverse la rue et on se poste près de l'arrêt du bus n° 4, comme l'a dit la concierge. Le temps que l'autocar arrive, plusieurs de nos camarades nous rejoignent. On n'est pas les seuls à avoir eu l'idée d'aller faire du shopping, apparemment.

Le bus arrive enfin et on y monte tous dans un joyeux bordel. Heureusement, il n'est pas trop plein, ce qui fait qu'on trouve facilement des places pour s'asseoir.

- Hey ! Qu'est-ce que vous allez acheter, les gars ? demande Seamus en se tournant vers Nev et moi, assis côte à côte.

- Le strict nécessaire. Gazinière, frigo, lave-linge, lit, canapé, ustensiles de cuisine, produits de toilette, nourritures, quelques fringues et des planches en bois, j'énumère. On verra pour le reste après.

- C'est pourquoi faire les planches en bois ? me demande Nev.

- Faire des meubles, je réponds. Vu la somme dont on dispose pour tout acheter, je me suis dit que ce serait une bonne idée d'économiser sur tout ce qui est possible. En plus, on a pas encore trouvé de travail, vaut mieux être prévoyant et pas tout dépenser à tord et à travers.

- Wow, Harry ! Ce que tu peux être mature, parfois ! s'émerveille Seamus.

- Comment ça, _parfois_ ? Je suis toujours mature ! je proteste, faussement vexé.

- Mouais, ça reste encore à prouver, rétorque Dean en rigolant.

- Espèce de scélérat ! Niveau maturité, je vous surpasse tous !

- Tu ne confonds pas avec la vantardise, là ? intervint Nev.

Seamus rit tellement qu'il se tape la tête contre le siège devant lui. Bien fait !

- Ah ouais ? Ben quand on se met à trois contre un, y a vraiment pas de quoi se vanter d'être courageux, je réplique, boudeur.

- Mais Ryry d'amour, ne te vexes pas pour si peu, enfin ! s'exclama Dean avec un grand sourire. Tu sais bien que si on te taquine autant c'est parce qu'on t'aime.

- Aimez-moi un peu moins, ça me fera des vacances, je ronchonne.

Et ça continue comme ça, jusqu'à ce que le bus s'arrête devant la poste. Alors qu'on se dirige vers la banque, je remarque un truc assez étrange : tous les Septième Année qui nous ont accompagné, nous suivent, comme un troupeau de mouton.

- Ce qu'ils sont chiants, je soupire, exaspéré.

Nev jette un coup d'œil derrière nous.

- Faut les comprendre. Ils sont dans une ville où ils connaissent rien et on a l'air de savoir où on va.

- Oh, Nev, arrête de justifier leur incapacité à réfléchir ! je m'irrite. Si je me jetais sous les roues d'une voiture, je suis sûr qu'ils feraient pareil !

- Toujours aussi modeste, Potty, dit sarcastiquement Malefoy. Qui te dis que c'est toi qu'ils suivent ?

Je lui jette un coup d'œil puis, sans prévenir, je traverse la rue d'un pas énervé. Aussitôt, le plus gros de notre groupe bifurque arrière moi, pressant le pas pour ne pas me perdre. J'atteins le trottoir, me tourne vers Malefoy, les bras croisés sur mon torse et lui lance un regard signifiant : « _Tu vois ?_ ». Il a l'air dégoûté par l'attitude de mes poursuivants.

Je rejoins mes amis, mon troupeau de brebis fidèlement à mes basques. Je pousse un soupir las. Nev me passe un bras autour des épaules.

- Salazar ! C'est tellement dur d'être une star, se moque Zabini.

Je lui lance un coup d'œil noir.

- L'écoute pas, Harry, me réconforte Nev. Il faisait un peu moins le malin dans l'ascenseur, tout à l'heure.

Le Serpentard se renfrogne aussitôt. Le sourire me revint, j'ai hâte de voir ça.

On entre dans la banque qui est déserte. A part les employés, il n'y personne. Je prends un ticket, Nev en fait de même, suivit de Dean et Seamus. Malefoy va pour en prendre un mais je l'arrête.

- T'en a pas besoin, puisque j'en est un. On doit ouvrir un compte commun, j'explique.

- Quand avons-nous décidé de ça ? s'enquit le Serpentard, légèrement agacé.

- Maintenant, je réponds du tac au tac. De tout façon, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus simple. Un compte commun pour les dépenses de l'appart et deux comptes séparés pour nos frais personnels.

Malefoy va protester mais l'appelle de notre numéro attire mon attention et je vais au guichet sans me soucier de lui. Le Serpentard me suit, maussade.

- Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous ? demande aimablement l'hôtesse.

- Ce serait pour ouvrir trois comptes, je réponds avec assurance.

- Attendez un instant, je vais appeler la personne s'occupant de ça. Pouvez-vous me donner vos noms.

- Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy. Ces personnes-là sont venues pour la même chose, j'ajoute en désignant mes amis.

- Je vais leur appeler des conseillers, alors.

- Merci.

Je retourne vers mes amis, Malefoy sur les talons, et leur explique la situation. Les autres n'ont qu'à se démerder tous seuls ! On ne tarde pas à venir nous chercher et à nous introduire dans des bureaux, chaque couple de colocataire séparément.

- Potter, laisse-moi mener les négociations, le chuchote Malefoy à l'oreille.

Je frissonne en sentant son souffle dans mon cou. Seule la langueur qui me prend explique mon manque de réaction. Nom de Dieu, je vais fondre… et je suis pathétique, j'en conviens…

Malefoy prend mon silence pour un oui et s'assoit d'office devant la banquière. Je me repris bien vite, car je ne veux pas me faire entuber pas le blond. Vicieux comme il est, il pourrait mettre une close sur le contrat stipulant que je n'ai pas le droit de retirer de l'argent.

Cependant, je le laisse « mener les négociations » comme il dit. Non mais, il ne croit où là, le Malefoy ? A un meeting de cesser le feu ? Mais je ne regrette pas de l'avoir laisser faire. Il est vraiment doué pour imposer les conditions qui l'avantagent le plus.

Toutes ces formalités nous prennent une bonne heure. Quand on sort enfin de la banque, je suis l'heureux propriétaire d'une carte de crédit pour mon compte perso et d'un chéquier correspondant au compte-joint.

Compte-joint…

Ca me fait bizarre de penser ça quand je sais qu'à l'autre bout du « joint » en question se trouve Draco Malefoy. Je me prends à rêver d'une telle félicité dans une réalité qui n'est pas factice… C'est bon, je sais, je suis ridicule, snif…

Seamus et Nott nous attendent devant la banque. Les autres ne sont pas encore sortis. On attend un bon quart d'heure avant qu'ils ne sortent enfin. Dean a l'air un peu sonné, comme s'il vient de découvrir quelque chose d'incroyable.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demande Seamus, légèrement inquiet.

- C-ce… ce mec ! s'étrangle Dean, les yeux exorbitants.

Il désigne Goyle qui le fixe avec un petit sourire au coin que je qualifierais de malefoyen. Non mais on rêve là ! Depuis quand Goyle fait des sourires mafoyens ? J'ai raté un épisode, moi ! Et je crois que je ne suis pas le seul.

- C'est un putain de comédien ! finit par dire Dean, presque rageusement. Son air con n'est qu'un leurre pour mieux piéger les autres !

- Hey, fait attention à ce que tu dis, Thomas, prévient Goyle plus amusé qu'en colère, en fait. Je pourrais mal le prendre

Les Serpentard ont l'air très satisfait de nos impressions ahuries. Je me fais donc un devoir de me reprendre.

- Allons-y. On va voir si nos amis Serpentard sont aussi dégourdis dans un magasin moldu que dans une banque.

Les verts et argent perdent aussitôt leur superbe et mes amis retrouvent le sourire. Malefoy me jette un coup d'œil noir, la mâchoire crispée. Et voilà comment retourner la situation !

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée de nous monter les uns contre les autres, intervient Nev, les sourcils froncés.

Il me fait les gros yeux comme si tout est de ma faute. Mais j'ai rien fait, moi, c'est une conspiration !

- On va devoir cohabiter durant un an alors au lieu de nous disputer le souafle, on ferait mieux de coopérer, non ? conseille-t-il avec sagesse.

- Londubat a raison, dit Nott.

Il se prend aussitôt des regards givrants de ses amis.

- Ne me regarder pas comme ainsi. Ça ne m'intimide absolument pas et vous savez parfaitement que j'ai raison. On ne connaît strictement rien du monde moldu. Si on veut s'en sortir, on a besoin des Gryffondor.

- T'es pas sérieux ? s'indigne Goyle.

Eh ouais, mec, il y a des vérités qui font mal ! Nyark !

- Bien sûr que oui. Il se trouve que l'idée de me ridiculiser en public ne me tente guère, même dans un monde fictif. Franchement, vous vous voyez face à un vendeur moldu. Comment vous feriez pour lui expliquer ce que vous voulez sans paraître totalement fou ?

- A moins que vous ayez envie d'être enfermé dans un hôpital psychiatrique, renchérit Nev.

Bien que Nott et Nev parlent de la voix de la sagesse, les trois autres Serpentard ont l'air vraiment très réticents. Ah, Orgueil quand tu nous tiens !

- Vous savez, c'est pour vous, souligne Seamus. Nous, on s'en fiche que vous finissiez avec une camisole de force.

- Une camisole de force ? tique Malefoy.

- Une sorte de robe courte avec des sangles qui entravent tous les mouvements, explique Nott.

On a vraiment du mal à ne pas rire face à l'expression horrifiée des trois Serpentard.

- Les moldus ont aussi leurs armes de tortures, en rajoute Nev, innocemment.

Les trois Serpentard se regardent et hochent la tête d'un commun accord.

- Pas la peine d'en dire plus, coupe Malefoy, glacial. On accepte votre aide… seulement jusqu'à ce qu'on sache se débrouiller seul, entendons-nous bien.

- Evidemment ! On va pas jouer les baby-sitter indéfiniment, je m'irrite.

Oui, j'aime ce type mais ses airs supérieurs ont le don de faire ressortir ce que j'ai de plus mauvais en moi. Merde, on lui propose notre aide et on a l'impression que c'est nous qui devrions lui être reconnaissant d'avoir accepté. Mais pour qui il se prend ?

- Harry ! me gronde Nev.

- Laisse, Londubat. Potter a parfaitement raison de réagir ainsi, intervint Nott en fixant Malefoy avec mécontentement. C'est nous qui sommes vos obligés, c'est à nous de vous remercier.

Les trois autres Serpentard le dévisagent comme s'il a perdu l'esprit et nous aussi par la même occasion. Nott, lui, se contente de fixer ses compères avec insistance. Il attend visiblement qu'ils nous remercient. A notre plus grande stupeur, ils se tournent vers nous et marmonnent un « merci » grinçant. On est si sidéré qu'on ne se formalise même pas du ton désagréable.

Du coup de l'œil, j'avise quelques uns de mes fans qui sortent de la banque.

- Bon, c'est pas le moment, filons en vitesse, je les presse avant que les sangsues nous repèrent.

Aucun de nous ayant envie de les subir, on dégage vite fait. Pendant le trajet, on fait la liste de ce qu'il nous faut, tout en expliquant aux Serpentard à quoi correspondent certains termes. Pas une fois, ils n'ont fait de commentaires désobligeants. Ils ont même été d'une attention exemplaire. On reconnaît bien là l'esprit Serpentard. Tant qu'on peut leur être utile, ils sont aimables… ou du moins, pas chiants.

Suivant les instructions de la concierge, on arrive assez vite à Conforabitat, la Grande Rue n'étant pas très si grande que ça. On se demande même pourquoi ils l'appellent ainsi, d'ailleurs !

Le magasin est immense – il fait un pâté de maison à lui tout seul – et expose de tout, de la cuisine au salon en passant par la décoration d'extérieur. Si on ne trouve pas notre bonheur là dedans, on ne le trouvera nul part ailleurs.

- Hey, Théo, qu'est-ce que tu penses de ce canapé ? demande Seamus en désignant un sofa de velours rouge criard en forme de lèvres.

Si les Serpentard sont horrifiés devant le mauvais goût prononcé de l'irlandais, ce qui m'estomaque, moi, c'est qu'il appelle déjà son colocataire par son prénom. Depuis quand existe-t-il une telle familiarité entre eux ?

- Nott, je te conseille de surveiller de très près les caprices de Sea-chou, si tu ne veux pas te retrouver avec des trucs complètement zarbis dans ton appart, suggéra Dean, en secouant la tête devant le regard brillant de convoitise que Seamus promène sur le canapé kitch.

- Je pense que je vais suivre ton conseil, dit Nott avec une grimace significative, alors que Seamus s'extasie sur d'autres objets tout aussi baroques, en hurlant des « je veux ça, ça et ça ! ».

Nott s'en va à la poursuite de son colocataire avant qu'il n'achète le magasin entier.

- Le pauvre…, commence Nev, désolé.

- Je compatis…, je continue, tout aussi navré.

- De tout mon cœur, acheve Dean en secouant la tête.

- Bon c'est pas tout ça mais j'aimerais bien qu'on sorte d'ici au plus vite. Allez Malefoy, let's go !

- Le pauvre…, se désole Nev en fixant le blond.

- Je compatis…, renchérit Dean.

- Hey ! je coupe, vexé.

Ils détallent vite fait, mort de rire.

- Enfoirés ! je marmonne.

- Par où commence-t-on, Potter ? me demande patiemment Malefoy alors que je lève un poing vengeur vers mes traîtres d'amis.

- Hein ? Ah, euh, ouais…

Malefoy me lance un regard blasé qui veut tout dire.

- Ben, commençons par le salon puisqu'on est devant les canapés, je marmonne, irrité.

Cependant, on déchante vite. Si les meubles exposés sont sublimes et raffinés, leurs prix ont de quoi donner une poussé d'urticaire. Merde, si on doit les acheter, je ne garantis même pas qu'on ait assez de bouffe pour finir le mois !

Malefoy ne dit mot, mais sa mâchoire crispée en dit long. Lui aussi a compris le problème.

Dépités, on part à la recherche des autres et les trouvent tous devant la porte d'entrée, la mine aussi consternée que nous. On se regarde tous.

- C'est trop cher ! gémit Seamus, une main sur le front.

Voilà qui résume bien la situation.

- Il doit y avoir un autre magasin de meuble, je dis d'un ton d'espoir.

- Non, on a déjà demandé, soupire dramatiquement Nev.

- Vraiment génialissime ! siffle Malefoy, renfrogné. Je vous jure que dès qu'on sort d'ici, je fais renvoyer ce vieux fou.

Je lui jette un coup d'œil agacé. C'est vraiment pas le moment de faire une crise !

- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On ne va pas rester ici toute la journée, dit Dean.

- Ce n'est pas possible, il doit y avoir une solution, j'insiste, les sourcils froncés.

- Tu vois bien que non, Potter, s'agace Zabini.

Je repère un vendeur passant près de nous. Je le hèle aussitôt.

- Excusez-moi… bonjour.

- Bonjour, monsieur.

- Dites-moi, est-ce que tous vos meubles sont exposés ici ?

- Non. Ici, il n'y a que les meubles neufs. Au 1er étage, vous trouvez les meubles d'occasion et au 2ème étage, la brocante, le rayon bricolage et jardinage.

- Merci beaucoup.

- A votre service, monsieur. Bonne journée !

- Vous de même.

Une fois le vendeur parti, je me tourne vers mes compagnons, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

- Je suis le meilleur, j'exulte, très fier de moi.

- Ouais, ça va. Pas la peine de prendre la grosse tête, râle Seamus.

- N'importe qui y aurait pensé, renchérit Dean.

- N'importe qui sauf vous, apparemment, je rétorque, acide.

Non mais oh ! Je leur sors une grosse épine du pied. Est-ce que vous croyez qu'ils m'en remercieraient, ces ingrats ? Snif, dure est la vie d'un héro !

Les Serpentard ne nous prêtent aucune attention. Ils se sont mis un peu à l'écart et semble en grand conciliabule.

Remarquant qu'on les attend, Nott lance une dernière phrase avant de venir vers nous. Les autres ne le suivent pas. On dirait qu'ils sont figés sur place. Puis, finalement, Goyle nous rejoint avec réticence, suivit de Zabini et enfin Malefoy qui mit plus longtemps que les autres à se décider.

Pour monter, on privilégie l'ascenseur aux escaliers au grand daim des Serpentard qui sont en phase de devenir aussi vert que leur blason. Arrivé au 1er étage, ils nous bousculent sans façon pour sortir les premiers. Et c'est ça les représentants de la haute société sorcière ? Dites donc, y a eu du rabais sur l'éducation, je vous dis, moi !

A notre grand soulagement, les meubles sont beaucoup plus abordables, ici. On trouve de tout, de toute qualité. Mais je suis bien décidé à faire un saut dans la partie brocante, bricolage et jardinage.

On se sépare dans l'allée principale, chaque couple de colocataire voguant vers les rives de l'île Discorde. C'est maintenant que les choses se compliquent. Connaissant le goût immodéré de Malefoy pour le luxe, je me doute que je vais avoir du mal à imposer certaines restrictions budgétaires, surtout maintenant qu'on a trouvé des meubles à notre protée. Ahlala, je sens déjà une migraine pointer le bout de son nez ! Youpi !

On commence par le salon. Après quelques essayages, on se décide pour un sofa en velours brun trois places. On continue nos achats dans une étonnante simplicité. Contrairement à ce que je redoutais, Malefoy ne fait pas d'histoires. Il se range à mes choix quand il ne sait pas à quoi sert ce qu'on achète. Par contre, dès qu'il est en terrain connu, il ne se prive pas pour me donner son avis. Je cède souvent car il a vraiment bon goût. Bref, tout se passe bien mieux que je ne l'escomptais. Comme quoi, je peux vraiment être mauvaise langue, parfois !

On termine par l'allée des lits où Nev et Zabini sont en train de regarder les matelas. Ils ont l'air de ne pas être d'accord. Je les laisse volontiers à leur dispute, car je sens que ça va pas être de la tarte avec Malefoy, cette fois-ci. Mes craintes se confirment quand je le vois se diriger directe vers un grand lit baldaquin qui doit coûter une petite fortune.

- Je prends celui-ci, dit-il d'un ton impérieux.

Je regarde le prix discrètement. Je faillis m'étrangler.

- Trop cher, je décrète sèchement.

- Je ne vais certainement pas dormir sur ces choses, s'indigne le blond en désignant les autres lits.

- Ben, tu dormiras par terre, alors.

Il commence à me chauffer les oreilles, là.

- Potter, ne te crois pas tout permis parce que je suis ton obligé ! cingle Malefoy, la mâchoire crispée.

Ahmmmm, Ahmmmm… zen, Harry, zeeeeen… pas taper, pas tapeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer…

- Malefoy, est-ce que tu te rends seulement compte que si on prend ce lit, on n'aura pas suffisamment d'argent pour achète mon lit, je rétorque sur le même ton. A moins, bien sûr que ce soit une proposition déguisée pour m'inviter dans le tien.

Il s'étrange à ces mots et me fusille du regard. Il n'a pas besoin d'être aussi dégoûté… J'ai mal au cœur…

- Et il n'y a pas que ça ! On a encore la bouffe, l'installation téléphonique, l'électricité et l'eau chaude à prendre en compte. On ne peut pas se permettre d'acheter n'importe quoi !

Il n'est pas content d'être grondé comme une gosse, le Malefoy. Mais merde, c'est ça faute aussi. Qu'il arrêt de se comporter comme un gamin pourri gâté.

Boudeur, il finit par choisir un autre lit, qui certes présente moins bien qu'un baldaquin, mais qui a l'avantage d'être confortable et pas trop cher.

Ca fait, je me rends au 2ème étage, suivit d'un Malefoy rembruni, le fait de devoir une fois de plus utiliser l'ascenseur n'arrangeant rien. Dès que les portes métalliques s'ouvrent, une odeur de vieux me monte aux narines. Je la respire avec bonheur, adorant les vieilles choses.

Comme un petit garçon dans la maison du Père Noël, je me lance à la découverte de ce monde de bibelots, les yeux brillants. Je remarque de véritables petits bijoux qui une fois rénovés, seront d'une grande beauté. Je trouve aussi des planches en bois, de différentes couleurs, tailles, épaisseurs et longueurs. J'en prends une 50ème au moins.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire de tout ça ? s'enquit Malefoy, perplexe.

Au regard qu'il me lance, je suis sûr qu'il est définitivement convaincu de ma folie.

- C'est pour faire la table à manger avec des bancs, des étagères, des armoires, une table basse et quelques autres trucs.

- Et ça va suffire ? demande-t-il, sceptique.

- Ben, ça devra bien, je soupire. On a pas vraiment les moyens d'en acheter plus. Du moins pas encore.

- Je vois… C'est toi qui vas les faire ?

- Ouais. Pourquoi ?

Il ne répond pas mais ce n'est pas nécessaire. Le regard qu'il me lance est éloquent en lui-même. Monsieur s'inquiète du résultat final, vous comprenez. Mais Monsieur ne sait pas que j'ai fait la plupart des meubles de notre maison, avec Sirius et Remus.

Ces deux-là sont de véritables passionnés de menuiserie, bricolage, cuisine, mécanique et jardinage. Ils m'ont appris tout ce qu'ils savent, et sans vouloir me vanter, je suis plutôt doué. Alors, qu'il se le garde pour lui son scepticisme, le Malefoy !

Oui, je suis vexé, parce que s'il y a une chose que je ne supporte pas, c'est qu'on doute de mes capacités. Il y a des domaines dans lesquels je suis une véritable calamité, je suis le premier à le reconnaître. Mais quand je suis bon dans quelque chose, je n'aime pas qu'on me dise le contraire. C'est de la pure mauvaise foi dénotant une certaine jalousie. Et la jalousie mène aux sentiments les plus méprisables et faciles. Mais que Malefoy ne s'inquiète pas. Je me rattraperais lorsqu'il verra le résultat de mes dons.

Bien entendu, j'occulte totalement le fait que Malefoy n'a aucun moyen de savoir mes talents, puisqu'il n'en a jamais eu la preuve. Qui est de mauvaise foi alors ?

Bon passons…

Nos achats faits, on part à la recherche des autres.

On trouve Zabini et Nev dans le rayon des électroménagers. Ils sont aussi crispés l'un que l'autre et l'ambiance est tendue. Je prends mon pote un peu à part pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe.

- Ca ne va pas marcher ! siffle Nev en passant une main brusque dans ses cheveux. Je vais tuer ce con avant la fin de la journée !

- Ce con, c'est bien l'amour de ta vie ?

Nev me lance un regard à geler un volcan. Oups, sujet sensible !

- Bon, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? je soupire.

- Aucun de mes choix ne trouve grâce à ses yeux ! Il critique tout, n'est d'accord sur rien et ne sait même pas à quoi sert la moitié de ce qu'il dénigre, crise Nev. Et on n'a même pas encore tout acheté. Harry, aide-moi ou je ne réponds plus de rien !

Fuuuuh ! Finalement, je m'en suis assez bien tiré avec Malefoy.

- Hey, Zabini ! je hèle.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'inquiète aussitôt Nev.

- Tu viens bien de me demander de l'aide, non ?

Nev écarquille les yeux, horrifié.

- Merlin, j'ai fais ça ? se catastrophe-t-il. Oublie ça, tout de suite !

Hého, comment je dois prendre ça ?

- Crétin !

- Harry, je rigole pas !

Pendant que Nev tente de me dissuader de l'aider, Zabini s'est approché.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? dit-il dédaigneusement.

Je plisse des yeux.

- Déjà, tu me parles sur un autre ton. Ensuite, t'arrêtes de faire ta diva. On ne va pas passer la nuit ici, non plus.

- Mêles-toi de tes affaires, Potter. Londubat est assez grand pour se défendre tout seul, non ?

J'émets un petit ricanement.

- Il vaut mieux pour toi que tu ne saches pas à quel point Nev peut se défendre seul. Pour l'instant, il prend sur lui, mais si ça pète, tu ne diras pas que je ne t'ai pas prévenu. Quand à toi, Nev, affirme-toi un peu, bordel ! Ca te ressemble pas de te laisser marcher sur les pieds !

Nev me lance un regard significatif.

- Oui, oui, je sais… Mais est-ce que moi je me laisse faire ? Non ! Et pourtant, tu sais…

Je lui renvoie un regard tout aussi éloquent.

- Je te ferais tout de même remarquer que le pauvre con qui restera vraiment bête devant les œufs qu'il aura tenté de cuire dans son lave linge, c'est pas toi. Alors remets les choses à leur place, merde !

- Tu as parfaitement raison, approuve Nev, après un instant de silence.

Il fait face à Zabini avec détermination.

- Toi, tu me suis et tu la fermes !

Le Serpentard se raidit aussitôt.

- Je ne te permets pas, Londubat, s'offusque Zabini.

- Je me permets très bien tout seul. Maintenant si tu ne veux pas savourer une absence de dîner ce soir, tu ferais mieux d'obtempérer.

- Et bien voilà ! je me réjouie.

- Tu es content de toi, Potter ? me crache Malefoy, glacial. Quel plaisir malsain tu as de voir Blaise se faire rabaisser ainsi ?

Oh, il va pas s'y mettre, lui aussi !

- Franchement, vous me cassez les couilles ! Je te ferais tout de même remarquer que si Zabini se trouve dans cette situation, c'est parce qu'il a négligé les cours d'Etude des moldus, comme toi d'ailleurs. Alors prenez un peu vos responsabilités plutôt que d'emmerder ceux qui veulent bien vous aider. Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi on doit subir votre mauvaise humeur. Tu l'accepterais, toi, si les rôles étaient inversés ?

A sa mâchoire contractée, je vois qu'il ne peut rien répondre à ça. Il vaut mieux pour lui, parce que je commence sérieusement à perdre patience, là.

Un silence pesant s'étire entre nous, chacun faisant de son mieux pour ignorer l'autre.

Seamus, Dean, Nott et Goyle nous rejoignent bientôt. Je me déride vite grâce à la spontanéité de Seamus. Il sort connerie sur connerie jusqu'à ce que j'éclate de rire. Nev et Zabini nous rejoignent enfin une bonne heure plus tard, dans une ambiance lourde qui donne envie de les fuir. Nott pousse un soupir agacé et moi j'ai envie de casser la gueule à Zabini parce que Nev a un regard vraiment triste.

- N'en fais rien, Harry. J'ai déjà réglé le problème, m'assure Nev avec un petit sourire chagriné.

J'incendie le Serpentard du regard et me jure de lui faire payer une fois de retour dans la réalité. Personne ne fait de la peine à Neville sans goûter à un ou deux sorts de mon cru.

- Bon, si on allait payer, maintenant ? lance Dean.

Comme prévu, on loue un camion de déménagement du magasin. Les frais de transport divisés par quatre, cela nous revient beaucoup moins cher et on n'a pas à se casser la tête pour porter les meubles.

Il ne faut pas un quart heure pour arriver devant notre immeuble. En chemin, on prend des sandwiches à la boulangerie, histoire de se sustenter un peu, avant d'attaquer le programme de l'après-midi.

Aider du chauffeur, on décharge le camion et porte nos lourds achats jusque dans nos apparts respectifs. A neuf, c'est vite expédié. En milieu d'après-midi, nos apparts sont meublés. Bon, il reste encore pas mal de choses à acheter, mais l'essentiel est là. Demain, je me mettrais à la menuiserie.

Satisfait, je contemple mon intérieur, ravie des couleurs chaudes donnant une atmosphère accueillant à l'ensemble, malgré les nombreux espaces vides. Malefoy ne dit mot, mais à ses yeux brillants, je vois qu'il est aussi content que moi.

Cependant, on ne peut pas se reposer sur nos lauriers. Il y a encore les courses à faire, la ligne téléphonique à installer, l'eau chaude à rétablir. Le gaz et l'eau froide étant compris dans le loyer, on n'a pas besoin de s'en soucier. L'électricité est déjà installée comme j'ai pu le constater en mettant une ampoule – j'ai failli m'électrocuter !

On a à peine le temps de manger nos sandwiches – que Malefoy a longtemps examiné sous toutes les coutures, de peur d'être empoisonné par « ce truc moldu » – avant de ressortir vers 16 h.

Grâce aux indications de ma nouvelle fan, la concierge, nous nous rendons aux compagnies concernées. Une fois de plus, on y va en groupe, aucun de nous ne se sentant vraiment d'attaque pour affronter seul son colocataire.

Avant d'y aller, Nev veut aller à la pharmacie s'acheter des comprimés pour le mal de tête. J'en profite pour acheter deux-trois bricoles, moi aussi, parce que la cohabitation avec Malefoy n'est pas de tout repos.

On ne reste pas très longtemps à la compagnie de téléphone et d'eau. On en ressort avec un rendez-vous pour le lendemain matin avec des techniciens. Par contre, j'aurai mieux fait de ne jamais mettre les pieds chez _Abby, prête à porter pour winz_, la seule boutique de fringues de la ville.

_Abby_ est un grand magasin de trois niveaux proposant une grande diversité de vêtement de qualité aussi bien pour les adultes que pour les enfants. Tout le monde y trouve son bonheur à coup sûr. Alors pourquoi les Serpentard en général, Malefoy en particulier, mettent autant de temps pour se décider, hein ? Je crois que je vais finir par commettre un meurtre !

Ca fait maintenant une heure qu'on est là et les Serpentard sont toujours en train d'essayer leurs fringues. Mes potes et moi, on a déjà fini depuis belle lurette, même Seamus. Et pourtant, Merlin sait que l'irlandais prend son temps lorsqu'il s'agit de vêtements. Je croyais que jamais je ne pourrais trouver pire que lui, et bien c'est chose faite !

On est là, assis sur les longs bancs de la salle d'essayage, à attendre comme des cons que ces messieurs se décident enfin. Grr, je vous jure, y a des _Avada_ qui se perdent !

Le seul vert et argent sagement assis avec nous – quand les trois autres imbéciles ne lui demandent pas d'aller rapporter et/ou amener tel ou tel vêtement – n'est autre que Goyle, dont la tranquille sérénité commence sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs.

Je ne peux même pas mater Malefoy vu qu'il ne sort même pas de sa cabine pour se faire admirer. Et encore moins le voir en sous-vêtement, étant donné que les rares fois où une partie de son anatomie apparaître, ce n'est que son bras tendant les vêtements recalés à Goyle.

- Bon, vous avez fini, oui ? s'impatiente Seamus avec un soupir agacé.

- Tu vois ce qu'on endure avec toi ? souligne narquoisement Dean.

- Oh, ça va, hein ! Je mets pas autant de temps, boude l'irlandais, les bras croisées sur sa poitrine et la bouche pincée.

Très mature, vraiment !

- Encore heureux ! grimace Dean.

Une demi heure plus tard, je craque.

- Là, ç'en est trop ! j'explose en me levant d'un bon.

Il faut me comprendre aussi ! C'est soit la couleur, la taille, le tissu, la fermeture éclair, la doublure qui ne va pas. Mais rien n'est jamais au goût de ces satanés Serpentard et le temps passe, mais paaasse…

- Malefoy si tu ne sors pas dans les dix secondes qui suivent, je te plante là, je menace d'une voix passablement agacée.

- Tu aimes peut-être te vêtir de guenilles, Potter, mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde, me rétorque le blond. La garde-robe est quelque chose de très important, je ne vais sûrement pas bâcler mes choix pour toi. J'ai accepté le maigre budget que tu as mis à ma disposition, alors respecte mon désir de choisir mes vêtements sans précipitation. Je n'ai pas envie d'être aussi mal fagoté que toi.

- Mais ça n'a rien avoir, bordel !

- Bien sûr que si, Potter. Ca porte même un nom : compromis, réplique sarcastiquement Malefoy de sa cabine.

Que répondre à ça ? Avec un soupir résigné, je m'avachis sur le banc, la tête reposant sur l'épaule de Nev.

- Tu vois ce qui t'attend si tu lui mets le grappin dessus ? me chuchote dramatiquement Nev.

- Je peux te garantir que si je lui mets le grappin dessus, il n'aura pas l'occasion de s'habiller, je marmonne, amusé.

- Vantard !

- Non, juste réaliste.

- Goyle, prend-moi ça en noir, ordonne Malefoy en jetant le vêtement à la tête du Serpentard.

Je pousse un autre soupir. Je sens que ça va être encore très long.

- Attend, une minute, Goyle, intervient soudain Seamsu en bondissant sur le Serpentard, si bien qu'il le fait sursauter.

D'autorité, il lui arrache le vêtement des mains et le regarde.

- Non mais, j'hallucine ! s'étrangle-t-il.

Curieux, Nev, Dean et moi suivons son regard. J'ouvre grand les yeux en contemplant la longue robe noire que tient Seamus.

- Attends, attends, attends… Malefoy était en train d'essayer _ça_ ? fait Dean, incrédule.

- J'en ai bien peur, se désole Seamus.

Avec un soupir agacé, il rabat les rideaux protégeant les cabines des trois Serpentard, pour vérifier l'étendu des dégâts. Les verts et argent protestent vivement, promettant moult atrocités si l'irlandais ne vire pas tout de suite, mais Seamus n'en a cure. Il est en mode relookeur, alors ils peuvent s'égosiller autant qu'ils veulent. Pour en être déjà passé par là, je sais que c'est inutile de protester.

- Avant de geindre, sortez donc de là et aller vous faire admirer, ordonne sèchement Seamus d'un ton qui n'admet pas de répliques.

Il doit avoir cette lueur démente dans les yeux parfaitement terrifiante, car les Serpentard s'exécutent sans broncher.

- Par Gryffondor ! hoquette Dean.

Apparemment, Malefoy et Zabini ont absolument voulu conserver le style sorcier ce qui donne un résultat dès plus flippant. Vêtu de robes larges et à froufrous qu'ils ont sûrement trouvé dans le rayon des femmes de forte taille, ils sont d'un ridicule achevé. Nott s'est un peu mieux débrouillé, lui au moins porte des vêtements pour homme. Mais c'est si mal assorti que même moi, je le vois.

Pour information, je suis une véritable calamité dans le domaine de la mode. C'est Sirius qui choisit tous mes fringues, Remus n'étant pas plus doué que moi. Quand ce n'est pas mon parrain, c'est Nev ou Seamus.

Nev, justement, est le premier à se remettre du choc et à éclater de rire. Dean et moi, le suivons bien vite. Les autres clients observent la scène avec des yeux exorbitants, se demandant si c'est une blague ou si nous sommes vraiment timbrés.

Les Serpentard, eux, sont furieux d'être raillés. Ils serrent des poings et nous lancent des regardent assassin qui disent clairement qu'ils se vengeront dès que l'occasion se présentera. Mais d'ici qu'elle arrive, cette occasion, on aura encore pas mal de franche rigolade, je le sens.

- Les gars, c'est franchement pas marrant, nous sermonne sévèrement Seamus, à l'étonnement des verts et argent. Toi, Harry, moins que quiconque, devrais te moquer. Eux, au moins, ont l'excuse de ne pas connaître le monde moldu. Je ne crois pas que tu peux en dire autant.

Bien entendu, cette sortie me calme directe. Je fusille Seamus du regard. Pourquoi il s'en prend à moi ? Je ne suis pas le seul à rire que je sache ! Grr

Face à ma déconvenue, les Serpentard se ragaillardissent.

- Bon maintenant, si vous ne voulez pas une humiliation a plus grande échelle, je vous conseille de suivre attentivement mes suggestions. Mais avant, allez vous changer parce que même si le ridicule ne tue pas, il a ses limites, dit Seamus. Goyle fait voir tes fringues, toi aussi… non mais vraiment, vous voulez nous faire mourir de honte ou quoi ? Allez ! Va poser ça, toi !

- Hein ? Je ne suis pas ton chien ! proteste le Serpentard.

- Ca c'est sûr, mon chien est mieux zappé, rétorque froidement Seamus. Maintenant obéis !

Fuuuh, quelle autorité ! Seamus est définitivement à prendre avec les pincettes dès qu'il s'agit de mode. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi résolu.

- Bon, maintenant assis et ouvrez grandes vos oreilles, dit-il pour les verts et argent quand ceux-ci ont fini de se changer. Vous, dans les cabines, nous ordonne-t-il d'un ton limite qui me fait tiquer.

Mais comme Seamus en mode reloockeur est aussi chiant que Nev en mode botaniste, on obéit, non sans grincer des dents tout de même.

- Les garçons ne portent pas de robe ou de jupe dans le monde moldu, ce sont des vêtements pour fille, ça. Certes très jolie, mais définitivement pour fille. Donc, je ne veux plus vous voir vous en approcher, sauf si c'est pour l'offrir à votre copine. Compris ? Bon, les gars vous avez fini ?

- Oh ! Laisse-nous le temps de nous changer, tyran ! rouspète Dean.

- Grouillez-vous ! s'agace Seamus.

Sérieusement, il commence à me gonfler, l'irlandais ! Tout ça à cause de ces crétins de Serpentard ! Grrr !

- C'est bon, dit Dean.

- Parfait ! Alors regardez attentivement Dean. Voilà le look rappeur. Survêtement, basket, casquette sont les bases de ce style. Vous pouvez agrémenter cette panoplie à votre goût, mais ça doit toujours être tendance. Dean, par exemple, a un pan de son jogging remonté à la mi-mollet, retenu par sa chaussette, alors que l'autre tombe artistiquement sur sa basket. Pour le haut, il a opté pour un simple tee-shirt blanc, certes classique, mais qui va parfaitement avec les bandes blanches se trouvant sur le côté de son survêt. Vous remarquerez que sa casquette n'est pas droite. Il y a, en effet, plusieurs manières de la mettre. Sur le côté, à l'envers, légèrement en biais. Le tout, c'est que ce soit style ( à prononcer à l'anglaise, s'il vous plait)… Neville lui a un style surfeur, avec son pantacourt ample lui tombant sur les hanches, laissant voir le haut de son slip, son tee-shirt noir hawaïen et ses tongs. Les accessoires sont multiples, mais nous n'avons pas vraiment le temps, ni l'argent de vous les faire découvrit maintenant. Mais sachez que ce style est très tendance. N'ayez jamais peur de faire descendre votre pantalon trop bas, ils se portent comme ça. Les chaussures doivent être grosses et délassés, très important. Donc apprenez à marcher sans vous casser la gueule… Harry, t'as toujours pas fini ? C'est pas vrai ça ! Magnes-toi un peu le cul !

- Me saoule pas, Seamus ! je rétorque froidement.

Je suis déjà habillé mais je n'ai franchement pas envie d'aller parader devant Malefoy. Je sais bien que je suis beau, classe et tout, mais j'ai bêtement peur de son regard. Et ça m'énerve ! Je déteste avoir peur pour ce genre de chose. Alors je prends mon courage à deux mains et je sors brusquement de la cabine.

- Et voilà le style fashion victim…

- Je ne suis pas une fashion victim, je coupe sèchement.

- Oui, oui, je sais. C'est même écœurant quand on sait que tu est super tendance sans même le vouloir, siffle Seamus. Bon, donc, Harry… S'il y a une manière donc vous devez vous vêtir si vous voulez être classe, cool, beau, en un mot à la page, c'est comme lui. Regardez plutôt…

Oh non, surtout pas ! Je gémit en mon fort intérieur sous le regard scrutateur de Malefoy. Je sens déjà mon sang couler plus vite dans mes veines, mon cœur battre plus fort, mes mains devenir moite. Merde !

- Basket, jean's, tee-shirt et cheveux en bataille.

- Attends, Finnigan ! Tu veux insinuer que le buisson qui sert de coupe à Potter est à la mode chez les moldus ? s'incrédule Zabini.

Buisson ? Non mais oh ! Je vais le tondre, celui-là !

- Zabini, il y en a qui tuerait pour avoir ce buisson sans avoir à mettre trois tonnes de gèle dans les cheveux, rétorque froidement Seamus. Le style décoiffé est à la mode depuis pas mal de temps chez les moldus. Bien sûr, il y a d'autre coupes comme la crête, mais le décoiffé domine tout de même. Harry est la parfaite représentation de la mode jeune. Son jean's par exemple, est délavé, judicieusement râpé aux bonnes endroit, avec des poches sur les côtés. Il met divinement en valeur la combure de ses reins et la musculature de ses cuisses. Son tee-shirt est près du corps sans être trop moulant, avec un col en v sur le côté gauche et est assortis à ses chaussures, il est juste à la bonne longueur, c'est-à-dire qu'il ne cache pas la ceinture qui est bien mise en valeur. La ceinture en elle-même n'est qu'un des nombreux accessoires de ce style. Vous en trouverez plusieurs qui pencheront plus ou moins dans les autres looks tout en gardant le style propre des fashion victims. Voilà ! Bien maintenant, suivez-moi. On va vous choisir des vêtements qui ne vous feront pas passer pour des travestis de mauvais goût, conclue-t-il.

Je gémis de désespoir.

- Avec Seamus en plus qui se la joue habilleur, on n'est pas près de sortir d'ici, déchante Dean en s'affalant lourdement sur le banc.

Voilà qui exprime parfaitement le fond de ma pensée.

Ils reviennent une bonne heure plus tard, les bras chargés de vêtements. Et le tourbillon des essayages recommence. Le seul avantage, c'est que maintenant, je peux contempler Malefoy tout mon saoul, Seamus tenant absolument à voir chaque tenue.

Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment une bonne chose, parce que plus je le regarde et plus je l'aime. Il est vraiment trop beau. Déjà en vêtement sorcier, il est salivant mais avec des fringues moldues qui l'épousent divinement, il est absolument bandant. Je me demande si je vais pouvoir tenir jusqu'à la fin des essayages, s'il continue à me montrer ses petites fesses bien rondes moulées dans ce pantalon.

Putain, Malefoy qui porte un jean, ça devrait tout simplement être interdit ! C'est carrément une atteinte à la pudeur !

J'entends Nev gémir à côté de moi. Je lui jette un coup et constate qu'il fixe Zabini, la langue presque pendante. C'est vrai que le style mafioso convient parfaitement à Zabini.

- Ne regardes pas, Nev, je lui conseille en évitant moi-même de trop fixer Malefoy.

- C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, marmonne mon ami en fermant les yeux.

Quand on sort enfin du magasin, la nuit est tombée. Faut dire aussi qu'outre le long essayage, le passage à la caisse n'a pas été de tout repos, non plus. Allez faire comprendre à Malefoy qu'il lui faut le code de sa carte de crédit pour qu'elle puisse marcher. Et comme ce con a complètement oublié son code, ben c'est pour ma pomme, bien entendu !

Il a intérêt à me rembourser. Radin, moi ? Hého, vous avez pas vu le montant de la facture, alors bouclez-là ! Je m'appelle Harry pas Crésus ! On a même du empiété sur le budget de l'appart avec ses conneries !

Voir Malefoy traîner lourdement ses achats avec lui me réconforte un peu. C'est qu'il n'a pas l'habitude de porter ses paquets. Il doit se rendre compte que ses elfes de maison ont bien du travail avec lui. Comme en plus, il ne peut n'y les réduire, ni les alléger grâce à la magie, il apprécie tout le poids de ses sacs. Nyark !

Et ce n'est pas fini. Il y a encore les courses qui nous attendent. Heureusement, le supermarché ferme tard et n'est pas trop loin, on peut s'y rendre à pieds, ce qui nous fait économiser le ticket de bus.

Les Serpentard tentant de comprendre comment enlever un caddie de sa rangée est un moment mémorable. Quand Seamus introduisit une pièce dans la petite fente prévue à cet effet et que le chariot se détache docilement, ils restent vraiment cons.

Les courses sont une autre séance de stresse. Je dois toujours passer derrière Malefoy pour reposer les aliments hors de prix qu'il jette nonchalamment dans le caddie. Bien sûr, ça se finit par une dispute que je remporte le plus souvent, l'argument « C'est trop cher ! » marchant à merveille. Non mais vraiment, on lui a jamais appris la valeur de l'argent, à ce type ?

En tout cas, être pauvre semble l'agacer souverainement. Je ne compatis pas du tout. Lui qui se moque tout le temps de Weasley parce que sa famille ne peut pas tout s'acheter, je trouve que c'est un juste retour des choses. Certes, moi aussi, j'aime pas beaucoup Weasley, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour se moquer de la situation financière de sa famille. Surtout quand on sait le mal que se donnent Arthur et Molly Weasley pour que leurs enfants ne manquent de rien.

Les sacs de courses sont un autre bras de fer entre nous. Malefoy refuse catégoriquement de les porter. Les autres Serpentard ne font pas tant d'histoires pourtant, même s'ils sont visiblement réticents. Mais pourquoi c'est sur moi que ça tombe ?

- C'est un travail d'elfe de maison ! Et je suis déjà surchargé ! argue-t-il.

- Tu crois que je vais tout porter tout seul ? Mais t'as vu Merlin, mon pauvre ! Maintenant tu te dépêches de prendre ces sacs avant que je perde patience ! je crie, à bout.

- Non, refuse catégoriquement le blond.

Me voyant sur le point de faire bouffer les sacs en question à cette sale fouine, Nev intervient.

- Malefoy, est-ce que tu sais cuisiner ?

- Qu'est-ce que mes compétences culinaires viennent faire dans cette conversation, Londubat ?

- Il est aussi doué que Blaise, croit bon de préciser Nott.

Il se prend deux œillades assassines pour la peine.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Alors je te conseille de ne pas trop contrarier la main qui te nourrit. Je ne pense pas que ton estomac appréciera tes expériences culinaires, donc sois sage et portes ces sacs.

Malefoy le fusille du regard, la mâchoire crispée. Après un lourd silence où il est le point de mire de tous, il finit par prendre les sacs de courses, le visage fermé.

- Tu vois, c'était pas si difficile, je ne peux m'empêcher de dire.

Nev me fait les gros yeux, mais je ne le vois pas, toute mon attention dédiée à Malefoy. Ce dernier ne me capte même pas, il trace son chemin, tout simplement. Oh l'autre ! D'où il m'ignore comme ça ? Crétin de Serpentard !

- Faut qu'on fasse une fête pour célébrer notre installation, déclare Seamus, sur le chemin du retour.

On rentre à pieds parce que passer 19 h, il n'y a plus de bus. Et le taxi est trop cher, même en partageant les frais. Il ne faut pas oublier que notre budget s'est considérablement réduit.

- Bonne idée ! On pourrait demander à ceux de l'AD de nous rejoindre, approuve Dean.

- Sûrement pas, je proteste. Si on les invite, faudra inviter leurs colocataires aussi. Je ne viens pas de faire les courses pour recommencer demain, merci !

- Rabat joie ! boude Seamus.

- Egoïste ! accuse Dean.

- Je vous emmerde, je leur tire la langue.

- Harry a raison, dit Nev. Et puis, les autres n'ont peut-être pas fini de s'installer. Ils seront crevés, ce soir. Il vaut mieux attendre quand tout le monde aura emménagé et organiser une grande fiesta où chacun amènera un truc.

- On pourrait demander à la concierge de nous ouvrir la salle des fêtes, je suggère.

- La salle des fêtes ?

- Ouais. En tout cas, c'est ce qui est marqué sur la porte près des boîtes à lettre.

- Ce serait trop génial ! approuve Seamus.

- Ca ne nous empêche pas de trinquer, ce soir, dit Dean.

- Merci de nous inviter, Dean ! saute de joie l'irlandais.

- Euh ? Hey attend ! J'ai jamais…, proteste le noir.

- A quelle heure tu veux qu'on passe ? je le coupe.

- Tu veux qu'on amène quelque chose ? termine Nev avec un large sourire.

- C'est bon, j'ai compris, soupire Dean, avec une moue résignée. Passez vers 20 h, avec de la bouffe et les boissons.

- Ben dis donc, t'es un super hôte, toi ! siffle Seamus. Tu nous invites et c'est nous qui apportons tout. T'es pas gêné !

- T'auras un endroit où te saouler alors te plains pas ou tu restes chez toi, crétin ! Et n'amènes pas que des cacahouètes et des chips. Il y en a qui aime manger équilibré, rétorque Dean. Au fait, Goyle, ça te déranges pas si ces trois alcooliques viennent ce soir ? Tes amis sont invités, bien sûr.

- Que s'ils apportent de la bouffe comestibles et des boissons non-empoisonnés, ricane Seamus en s'avachissant sur Dean.

A ma grande stupeur, les Serpentard sourient à cette répartie vaseuse. Je suis sûr que si c'était moi qui l'avais sorti, ils me seraient tous tombés dessus pour me tuer. Je suis vraiment admiratif et jaloux de la facilité qu'ont Seamus et Dean à communiquer avec eux. Pourquoi Nev et moi on n'y arrive pas ? Ca a l'air si simple pourtant.

- Dégage, Finnigan, si tu veux pas embrasser le sol, grinça Dean.

- T'es pas drôle ! dit Seamus en lui tirant la langue.

- C'est aimable à toi, mais on a prévu une soirée entre Serpentard, décline poliment Goyle.

Vraiment, j'ai beaucoup de mal à rester de marbre lorsque j'entends Goyle parler si correctement. Je veux dire, ça fait tout de même six ans que je connais ce type – vu qu'il traîne toujours derrière Malefoy, on s'est souvent affronté – et je ne l'ai jamais entendu parler, à part les quelques grognements directement sortis d'un dictionnaire trollien.

J'ai fini par le considérer comme une grosse brute épaisse au QI aussi développé que celui d'un veracrasse. C'est dur de se rendre compte que ce petit con m'a complètement entubé. Faut dire aussi qu'il joue tellement bien les arriérés que j'ai des circonstances atténuantes. Il a quand même réussi à avoir Rogue. C'est pas rien ! Il mériterait un oscar, vraiment !

- Tant pis ! On se passera de vous, dit joyeusement Seamus.

- N'ais surtout pas l'air de nous regretter, Finnigan, ironise Malefoy.

Seamus hoche des épaules, pas plus atteint de ça. On arrive à notre immeuble, sur ces entrefaites.

- Grouillez-vous, je chuchote, déjà devant l'ascenseur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? s'étonne Dean.

- Il veut échapper à sa nouvelle fan, ricane Nev.

- Moins fort, crétin ! Elle va t'entendre, je rouspète à voix basse.

Heureusement pour moi, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent juste au moment où la concierge sort de chez elle.

- Ca doit être vraiment dur pour toi d'être harcelé tout le temps comme ça, compatit Nott.

Je le fixe un peu bête, je dois le reconnaître, pas sûr de savoir s'il se fout de ma gueule ou s'il est sincère. Son visage impassible ne m'aide pas du tout.

- C'est clair que ce pauvre Ry en a vu des vertes et des pas mûres, ricane Seamus.

Je me tourne aussitôt vers lui, lui lançant un regard d'avertissement qui aurait congelé une boule feu. Seamus se tait prestement. Dean et Nev, eux, sont tremblants de rire derrière mon dos. Ils se croient discrets mais j'entends leurs stupides pouffements étouffés.

- Je te jure, Harry, j'allais rien dire de compromettant, m'assure Seamus, les mains levées devant lui en signe d'innocence.

- C'est bizarre, j'ai vraiment beaucoup de mal à te croire, je rétorque sèchement.

- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? Mais c'est scandaleux ! pleurniche comiquement l'irlandais avec des yeux de chien battu.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent au premier étage.

- Ouais, c'est ça ! Allez dégage ! je lui donne un coup de pieds au cul qui le projette hors du monte-charge.

- Hey ! Fait attention à mon royal popotin ! rouspète Seamus en se frottant le derrière.

- Tu veux vraiment que Harry fasse attention à tes fesses, Sea-chou ? se moque Dean.

- Avec sa réputation, tu vas finir dans une chaise roulante pendant une bonne semaine, mon vieux ! renchérit Nev, mort de rire.

- Mais ça va pas ? Comme si j'avais aussi mauvais goût, je m'offusque en leur donnant une tape sur l'arrière du crâne à chacun.

- Hey ! C'est moi que tu traites de mauvais goût ? piaffe Seamus, un poing en l'air.

Alors que je réprimande vertement ces deux crétins sans faire cas de l'irlandais qui trépigne de rage, Nott descend de l'ascenseur et rejoint un Seamus simulant l'étranglement. Le temps d'arriver à mon étage, j'ai déjà eu trente-six occasions de tuer Dean et Nev. Heureusement, je sais me contrôler et vanner du tac au tac.

Malefoy et moi descendons au 3ème.

- N'oublie pas, Harry : à 20 h, me rappelle Dean alors que les portes se referment.

Je grimace. Franchement, je me sens trop crevé pour faire la fête.

Nous traversons le couloir menant à notre appart. A peine j'ouvre la porte que le blond jette les sacs par terre et s'affale sur le canapé. Il a l'air épuisé, pauvre petit ! Tout de même, il nous a fait perdre un temps précieux avec ses fringues, il pourrait en prendre un peu plus soin.

- Hey, Malefoy ! C'est pas le moment de roupiller. Ils ne vont pas se ranger tous seuls, les courses.

Il me lance un regard torve, pousse un soupir agacé et se lève pour m'aider à ranger. Ca fait, je vais déposer mes affaires perso dans ma chambre, puis, je me décide à prendre une bonne douche. Même si l'eau chaude n'est pas encore rétablie, j'en ai besoin.

Je souffle la priorité à Malefoy pour la salle de bain. Je lui claque la porte au nez et sourit narquoisement en entendant un juron étouffé. Mon sourire disparaît bien vite…

Et si je lui ai cassé le nez ?

Cette question existentielle me perturbe vraiment. A tel point que je reste bien cinq minutes sans bouger, tendant l'oreille à l'affût du moindre signe de douleur de l'autre côté de la porte. Mais rien. Pas un bruit. A croire qu'il n'y a personne.

Je vais sortir de la salle de bain pour vérifier de visu, mais je me reprends vite, la main sur la poignée. Non mais qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je suis complètement cinglé ! Si j'avais cassé le nez de Malefoy, on l'entendrait brayer jusqu'à l'autre bout de la ville. Faut vraiment que je me ressaisisse !

Avec un soupir désabusé, j'entre dans la cabine. Je prends vite fait ma douche, mets mes affaires sales dans le panier à linge et sort de la salle de bain, une serviette pour tout vêtement. Comme ce crétin de Malefoy a ouvert la fenêtre pour Merlin sait quelle raison, je me précipite vite fait dans ma chambre pour ne pas attraper la grève.

- Potter, attends ! s'écrie Malefoy qui vient de sortir de sa chambre, se lançant à ma poursuite.

Un éternuement me persuade de continuer mon chemin. Je ferme la porte de ma chambre. J'entends un « Ouche ! » et me rends compte que je viens encore de lui claquer la porte au nez…

Merlin, faites que je ne le lui ai pas cassé !

- Putain, Potter, je vais te tuer ! hurle Malefoy en défonçant la porte, sans façon.

Mais merde ! Qu'est-ce qui lui prend de débarque comme ça dans ma chambre, à ce crétin ?

- Te gênes pas surtout, je m'écrie, scandalisé qu'il viole mon intimité.

Mais mon indignation fond comme neige au soleil, quand je vois la porte refaire le sens inverse sous la violence du blond et se refermer sur lui en un claquement sec. Un cri de douleur se fait entendre de l'autre côté du battant. La situation est si cocasse que je m'effondre de rire. Mais il se tarie vite.

Et si ce petit con s'est vraiment cassé le nez, cette fois-ci ?

Oui, oui, je sais, je fais une vraie fixation sur son nez, mais il est si beau, j'y peux rien moi…

La porte se rouvre brusquement. Mais cette fois-ci, Malefoy prend bien garde à ne pas se trouver dans son périmètre d'éjection. Il me fusille du regard, me mettant au défie de faire un commentaire. Mais je suis bien trop ravi que son nez soit intact pour songer à me moquer de lui.

Cependant, les doux reproches de mon cher et tendre me ramènent sur terre.

- Abruti ! T'as failli me casser le nez !

- Eh, sur un autre ton, Malefoy ! J'ai pas fait exprès !

- Tu crois peut-être que je vais te croire ? J'aurais pu si tu n'avais pas récidivé tant de fois ! Quatre fois que tu tentes de me bousiller le nez ! _Quatre fois_ ! Et rien qu'en une journée !

- Hého, trois fois, s'te plait ! La quatrième, c'est toi qui t'en es chargée !

- La ferme ! Qu'est-ce que tu as contre mon nez ?

Ce que je voudrais dire, si je n'avais pas tellement la frousse, c'est : « Mais rien du tout ! Au contraire même, je suis en extase devant sa magnificence. ». Mais bien sûr, je n'en fais rien. A l'inverse, j'envenime les choses.

- Je m'en branle, moi, de ton pif !

- Mon _PIF_ ?!

Fuuuuhh ! Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il puisse monter si haut en aigue, le Malefoy !

- Pour ta gouverne, Potty, je n'ai pas de _pif_, mais un nez ! Un nez magnifique, qui plus est ! Alors si tu t'en prends encore à lui, je te massacre !

Il est vraiment magnifique quand il est en colère... ses yeux ont cette couleur orage qui m'électrise, ses joues légèrement rosies et sa bouche adorablement pincée… huuum, vraiment craquant…

- Ca veut dire que je peux m'en prends au reste de ton corps sans représailles ? je demande d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir.

Un ange passe. Le blond cligne des yeux, comme s'il n'est pas certain d'avoir bien compris.

- Q-quoi ? s'étrangle Malefoy en faisant un pas en arrière.

Mais je ne peux répondre. Je suis moi-même paralysé par mon audace. On reste un instant qui me paraît une éternité à se dévisager. Puis, Malefoy rougit violemment, d'une manière fort adorable, je doit dire, qui me remue les tripes. Il a les yeux braqués sur mon ventre… non en fait, il regarde plus bas…

Interloqué et légèrement inquiet, je suis son regard. Si je n'étais pas déjà paralysé d'émoi, je crois bien que je me figerais sur place. Parce que, Mesdemoiselles, mesdames et messieurs, la serviette qui me couvrait est à mes pieds en un petit tas chiffonné et Malefoy peut donc contempler la splendide érection que j'expose à l'heure où je vous parle.

Je suis totalement incapable de réfléchir, ni de faire un geste, ma tête s'étant vidé de toutes pensées. Je crois que jamais situation ne m'a paru aussi mortifiante.

- Couvre-toi ! hurle soudain Malefoy.

Je sursaute, relève la tête pour le voir détaler comme un lapin. Il est si pressé qu'il se prend la porte de plein fouet. Je suis dans un tel état de choc que je ne m'inquiète même pas pour son magnifique nez.

Malefoy, lui, est si perturbé qu'il ne se retourne même pas vers moi pour me mettre au défie de me moquer. Il sort vite fait, se tenant le nez et claquant la porte derrière lui à en faire trembler les murs.

Je reste un long moment sans bouger, ayant encore du mal à comprendre ce qui vient de se passer.

Puis, je me prends le poids de la situation de plein fouet. Si là, il ne comprend pas que je suis raide dingue de lui, c'est qu'il est vraiment obtus. Je tremble violemment et m'empresse de m'asseoir sur le lit, mes jambes ne me portant plus.

Maintenant, il ne peut pas ignorer qu'il me fait de l'effet… et ce constat l'a fait fuir… je dois le dégoûter… je ne vais plus jamais oser le regarder en face… je veux mourir…

En plus, connaissant Malefoy, je suis sûr qu'une fois remis de son écoeurement, il va s'empresser de tout raconter à tout le monde. Je vais devenir la risée de Hogwarts. Cette idée m'est insupportable. Non que je prête attention à ce que pensent les autres, mais je ne pourrais pas tolérer de l'entendre se moquer de moi, exprimant toute sa répulsion à mon égard. Je vois la scène d'ici…

Je me jette sur le lit, enfonçant mon visage dans l'oreiller pour étouffer un cri de rage. Pourquoi ça se passe toujours de travers entre nous ? J'ai misérablement envie de pleurer. A ma plus grande consternation, c'est ce que je fais, le visage enfoui dans mon oreille, comme si je voulais m'étouffer.

Je ne sais combien de temps je reste ainsi, à verser toutes les larmes de mon corps. Longtemps assurément, puisque c'est la main consolatrice de Nev qui me sort de ma tourmente. Le visage baigné de larme je lui fais face, avant de m'effondrer dans ses bras.

Nev ne me demande pas d'explication pour l'instant, il se contente de me serrer contre lui, en me caressant tendrement le dos. Je lui en suis grès car ma gorge est si douloureusement nouée que je ne pourrais lui fournir aucune explication cohérente. Quand j'arrive enfin à me reprendre, je remarque qu'il m'a couvert de son blouson. C'est que je suis encore tout nu, moi.

- Pas facile de vivre avec un Serpentard, hein ? soupire-t-il avec un pauvre sourire.

- Et c'est que le premier jour…, je murmure en reniflant. Comment font Dean et Seamus ?

- C'est parce qu'ils ne sont pas amoureux de leurs colocataires. Ils sont donc plus libres que nous. Mais ne crois pas que ce soit facile pour eux, non plus. Ils font beaucoup d'efforts pour vivre en harmonie avec Nott et Goyle. Mais, c'est vrai qu'ils ont la chance d'avoir des colocataires plus conciliants… Allez, raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé.

Je prends une profonde inspiration et lui révèle tout. Quand je finis, il me fixe intensément.

- C'est donc pour ça… Par Merlin, Harry ! Sa fuite n'est peut-être pas un mauvais signe du tout !

Je regarde Nev sans comprendre. Il a l'air surexcité, comme s'il vient de saisir quelque chose d'essentielle.

- Eclaire ma lanterne, là, parce que je ne te suis pas du tout.

Il m'attrape par les épaules et me révèle avec empressement :

- Malefoy a débarqué chez nous, en appuyant sur la sonnette comme un malade. J'ai à peine ouvert la porte qu'il m'est tombé dans les bras me confondant avec Zabini, c'est te dire à quelque point il était bouleversé…

- Il t'est _tombé_ dans les bras ! je m'étrangle, ne sachant si je veux la mort de mon ami tout de suite ou qu'il agonise avant.

- Harry, laisses ta jalousie maladive de côté pour l'instant. Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi, je t'assure. Moi, je préfère les grands black, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué. Enfin, pour en revenir à Malefoy, il était aussi rouge que notre blason et bégayait qu'il allait craquer, qu'il n'en pouvait plus, qu'il voulait te toucher, te goûter…

- Malefoy bégayait ? je m'exclame, totalement sidéré. Attends… Il a dit quoi ?!

- Il a dit, je cite : « J'en peux plus… Je vais craquer, Blaise… Je veux tellement le toucher, le goûter… ». Il allait continuer mais ce crétin de Zabruti a débarqué. Dès qu'il nous a vu, il nous a séparé et a entraîné Malefoy dans sa chambre. J'ai pas vraiment cherché à comprendre plus, je suis directe venu te voir.

Il y a un silence abasourdi de mon côté. Je crois que je suis en état de choc, là.

- Est-ce que… est-ce que ça veut dire… qu'il ressent quelque chose pour… _moi_ ? je demande sans trop y croire, d'une voix horriblement tremblante.

- J'en sais rien… mais ça y ressemble vachement, en tout cas… tu l'aurais vu…

- Oh Merlin ! Nev, ne me donne pas de faux espoirs, s'il te plait… Si jamais on a tout faux, je ne le supporterais pas, je lâche en un sanglot en cachant mon visage au creux de son épaule.

- Tu as raison, il vaut mieux attendre de voir ce qui se passe, au lieu de porter des conclusions hâtives… D'un autre côté, ça ne t'a pas vraiment réussi de ne rien tenter jusqu'à présent. Tu devrais peut-être…, songe Nev.

- N'y pense même pas ! je le coupe, paniqué.

Ce qu'il suggère est vraiment terrifiant. Faire le premier pas, séduire Malefoy, le charmer… J'en suis tout simplement incapable ! Ce petit con m'exaspère en moins d'une minute chrono, je n'arrive déjà pas à rester de marbre assez longtemps pour lui parler aimablement, alors le draguer, c'est mission impossible !

Puis la scène de ce matin, où durant quelques secondes une complicité étonnante s'était crée entre nous, me revient en mémoire… Ce n'est peut-être pas infaisable, finalement… De tout façon, impossible n'est pas Potter !

- Harry, il est clair que si tu ne tentes pas quelque chose, tu resteras toujours prisonnier de lui… malgré son sale caractère.

- Ouais, tu peux parler ! Ton prince charmant à toi à toujours l'air constipé, je le coupe, agacé qu'il critique le blond.

- Au moins s'il te rembarre une bonne fois pour toute, tu sauras à quoi t'en tenir, poursuit Nev, sans faire cas de ma remarque.

- Tu as raison, je soupire tristement. Il est temps d'en avoir le cœur net.

Même si je me doute de ce qui va se passer.

- Ca t'en sais rien, dit Nev avec force, qui une fois de plus, semble lire dans mes pensées. Je te jure que si tu avais vu son état, tout à l'heure, tu aurais plus confiance en tes chances, m'assure-t-il.

Devant mon air sceptique, il soupire.

- Bon, on verra ça plus tard. Toi, tu vas dormir pendant que je préviens les autres que la fête est annulée.

J'hoche la tête, me lève pour enfiler mon pyjama.

- Seamus va être déçu. Il ne va pas pourvoir se saouler, je dis avec un petit sourire triste.

- Ils pourront toujours faire la fête entre eux, dit distraitement Nev en mettant son manteau.

- Ca m'étonnerait. Depuis le karaoké, ils sont très mal à l'aise lorsqu'ils sont seuls, je ris doucement.

- Tu m'étonnes ! pouffe Nev. Je reviens vite, me promet-il.

Moi, je me mets au lit avec un soupir. Mais, je n'arrive pas à dormir, bien évidemment. Les suppositions de Nev tournent et retournent dans ma tête à m'en faire mal. Malgré ce que j'ai dit, je ne peux empêcher la partie la plus Poufsouffle de mon être de se faire plein de films sur un couple Potter-Malefoy imminent.

Je ferme les yeux alors que mon esprit revient en arrière… Je suis de nouveau nu… Malefoy est devant moi… Il ne s'enfuit pas… Au contraire, il avance vers moi d'un pas lent, sensuel…

- Réveilles-toi, espèce de pantouflard ! hurle Seamus en me sautant dessus, coupant court à mon fantasme.

Je vais le tuer ! Non mais on n'a pas idée d'interrompre un si magnifique rêve !

- Harry, lâches-le ! intervient précipitamment Dean alors que j'étrangle allègrement l'irlandais.

- Désolé, Ry. Ils voulaient absolument venir te remonter le moral, s'excuse Nev avec une grimace dépitée.

Je lâche Seamus – ou plutôt je le vire de mon lit sans douceur – et je me lève, avec un soupir agacé. J'arrache la bouteille de whisky des mains de l'irlandais et m'enfile une rasade. Finalement, me saouler me paraît une bonne idée. C'est soit ça, soit continuer à m'enliser dans la probable naissance du couple Potter-Malefoy, donc…

- Bois pas tout, espèce d'ivrogne ! proteste Seamus en me prenant la bouteille des mains.

Mais je ne me laisse pas facilement déposséder.

- Bas les pattes ! je crache en amenant la bouteille à moi.

- Alors là, n'y compte pas, vieux !

- C'est à moi !

- Non à moi !

- A moi !

- A moi !

Etc, etc…

- Et ils ne sont même pas encore bourrés ! Je sens que la conversation ne va pas voler très haut, ce soir non plus, soupire un Dean usé par nos chamailleries.

- Est-ce que ça a jamais volé très haut quand le whisky est en cause ? fait remarquer Nev.

Seamus et moi sommes trop occupés à nous disputer la bouteille d'alcool pour relever.


	5. Mardi

_**Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! **_

_**Je suis sincèrement désolée pour le retard, malheureusement, j'ai une assez mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer. Compte tenu que ma santé ne fait que se dégrader ces temps-ci, je vais me faire hospitaliser, donc je ne pourrais plus écrire pendant un certain temps, voilà pourquoi je vous mets tous les chapitres finis que j'ai en stock. J'espère que jevous retrouverais bientôt et en meilleure forme que maintenant. Pour ceux qui voudraient savoir ce que j'ai, voilà le résumé : kist au genou, problèmes au bassin et au dos (un lombaire qui se fait la malle et une petite déviation de la colonne vertébrale), tout nouveau tout chaux qui vient s'ajouter aux autres depuis peu, problèmes digestifs très mais alors très douloureux avec inflammation de l'estomac, si avec tout ça les medecins n'ont pas de quoi s'occuper pendant un temps, je ne sais pas ce qui leur faut ! **_

_**Bonne lecture à tous et toutes**_

* * *

_**Semaine 1, Mardi.**_

Quand je me réveille le lendemain matin, je sais tout de suite que je me suis encore saoulé à mort car un troll particulièrement hargneux tape de toutes ses forces dans ma caboche pour en sortir. Faut que je me trouve une potion anti-gueule de bois.

Je me lève donc difficilement, car le moindre mouvement donne un regain de force au troll, et me mets en quête de la potion salvatrice. Je trébuche sur une chaussure traînant par là et dans mon extrême lucidité je lui fais un sévère « chuuuuut ! ».

- … … …

Je crois que je suis toujours bourré, moi !

Je secoue la tête au risque d'exploser les derniers neurones toujours fidèles au poste, mais il faut vraiment que je me remette les idées en place.

Ouch ! Très, mais alors _très_ mauvaise idée !

La pièce tourne autour de moi. Je me vois contraint de m'adosser au mur pour ne pas tomber. Je me demande ce que j'ai bu la veille pour me mettre dans cet état.

Quand je reprends enfin un semblant de lucidité, deux choses me frappent de plein fouet, aggravant mon cas :

Un, je ne suis pas dans le dortoir des Gryffondor, mais dans un monde virtuel.

Donc deux, il n'y a pas de potion anti-gueule de bois dans ce putain de monde.

Au secoooooooooouuuurrsss !!!!!!

J'en pleurerais presque si cela ne risquait pas d'aggraver mon mal de tête. Accablé, je me résigne alors à utiliser la bonne vieille méthode moldue : café serré et aspirine. Merlin remercie Nev n'avoir insisté pour qu'on fasse un détour par la pharmacie, hier.

Titubant, je vais dans la salle de bain prendre deux aspirines, vais dans le coin cuisine, prend un verre dans un placard, le replis d'eau et y jette les deux cachets. Tout ça avec une telle lenteur que j'ai l'impression qu'on s'est amusé à me mettre sur ralenti.

En attendant que les comprimés se dissolvent, je mets l'eau à chauffer pour le café et part à la recherche du dit café dans les placards. Comme ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai rangé, je mets un peu de temps à le trouver et peste contre Malefoy tout au long de l'opération. Quand je le déniche enfin, la bouillard siffle agressivement, me donnant envie de la balancer par la fenêtre.

Je me restreins à arrêter le feu. Je bois mon verre de remède, ne pouvant réprimer une grimace au goût amère du liquide. Puis je me fais un café bien noir. Je vais m'installer à la table tel un zombie, ma précieuse tasse de salue bien en main. Je me laisse tomber sur le banc qui couine un peu sous mon poids et prend une gorgée de café.

Le breuvage est brûlant et je me crame la langue, mais je suis encore suffisamment en mode « cuvage » pour ne rien sentir. Je reste longtemps comme ça, à me cloquer la langue, avant que les autres ne débarquent.

Dean et Seamus ont une tête de déterrés et s'affalent à table avec des gémissements douloureux. Une fois de plus, je constate que Nev, lui, est parfaitement frais et dispo. Mais comment il fait ? Il ne boit pas moins que nous, je vous jure ! Alors pourquoi il est pas en mode zombie, lui ?

- Dean, Seamus, du café ? propose-t-il.

- Grumph, est la réponse édifiante des deux ogres.

Dans le jargon ogrinois – si, si, ce mot existe, il vient de « ogre »… mais puisque je vous dis qu'il ex… bon stop ! Qui est l'expert en monde magique, ici ? Et oui, c'est moi ! Alors vos gueules !

Donc, dans le jargon ogrinois, ça veut dire : oui. En tout cas, Nev le prend comme tel puisqu'il sort trois tasses. Surtout fait comme chez toi ! Putain, le sans-gêne des Gryffondor me tuera un jour !

Je ne sais pas vraiment combien de temps on reste comme ça, affalés à la table à nous brûler la langue sans rien dire, mais au bout d'un moment, la méthode moldue fait son effet. C'est là que je m'étonne de la table et des bancs nous accueillant. Quand est-ce que je les ai fait ? Trou noir. Merde, J'ai vraiment trop bu, hier !

- Cette nuit, dit Nev en me regardant.

Il a visiblement deviné ce qui me turlupine.

- Après t'être torché comme pas permis, il t'a pris la lubie de faire de la menuiserie. Au début, je dois dire que j'étais plutôt inquiet, vu que tu ne tenais pas vraiment débout. Mais après une heure à te surveiller, j'en ai conclue que tu maîtrisais la situation d'une manière étonnante. Je suis donc aller me coucher.

- Ah, c'est tout ce que je trouve à dire tellement je suis bluffé par ma propre virtuosité.

- Ben dit donc, t'as l'alcool productif, toi ! siffle Seamus, admiratif. Moi, je suis incapable de pisser dans le trou quand je suis bourré.

- Même quand t'es sobre, tu sais, l'informe Dean avec une petite moue dégoûtée.

- N'importe quoi ! proteste vivement Seamus.

- Alors je suppose que des couches-culottes serait un merveilleux cadeau d'anniversaire pour toi, se moque Nev.

- Si tu oses… ! éructe Seamus, en se levant d'un bond.

C'est une très mauvaise idée car non seulement son mal de tête revient en force mais en plus, il renverse la tasse de café sur son tee-shirt.

- On rajoutera des bavoirs avec, je jette sans pitié.

Dean et Nev semblent beaucoup apprécier ma remarque car ils sont pliés de rire. Seamus fait mine de vouloir m'étrangler mais je m'échappe lestement. On se fout joyeusement de sa pomme, renchérissant à qui mieux-mieux sur sa future garde-robe version razmoquette.

Mais mon sourire disparaît vite fait quand je constate clairement que mes parasites d'amis ne se sont pas contentés que du café. Divers gâteaux jalonnent la table et ils se goinfrent scrupuleusement.

- Bon, si vous avez fini de vider mes placards, cassez-vous ! je jette en me levant.

- Roh l'autre, comme il parle ! râle Seamus.

- Tu vas quand même pas oser nous foutre dehors alors qu'on ne peut même pas marcher ? se scandalise Dean. C'est de la non-assistance à personne en danger, ça, vieux !

- C'est comme ça que tu nous remercies de t'avoir soutenu ? s'indigne Nev. Ingrat !

- Vos gueules ! Les mecs du téléphone et de l'eau ne vont pas tarder. Alors bougez-vous !

- Putain, mais j'y crois pas ! T'es un enfoiré, Harry, scande Seamus, avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains en grimaçant un aïe piteux.

- Bande d'abrutis, c'est pour vous que je dis ça ! Si je ne me trompe pas, vous avez aussi rendez-vous avec les techniciens, non ? A moins que vous voulez laisser vos colocs s'en charger ?

Ils me jettent des regards horrifiés, n'ayant apparemment pas vu les choses sous cet angle. Puis, ils détallent vite fait vers leur appartement respectif, l'idée de laisser les Serpentard s'occuper de leurs visiteurs ne les enchantant pas plus que ça, visiblement.

- Et qui c'est qui se tape la vaisselle ? je grommelle, agacé.

- Tu parles tout seul, Potty ? Exhibitionnisme et aliénation. Décidément, tu accumules les tares.

Je me fige, reconnaissant cette voix entre mille. Lentement, je me tourne vers lui, mon cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Il est sur le seuil de la porte d'entrée, laissée grande ouverte par Nev. Il est impeccablement vêtu, coiffé, rasé.

Ce qui me décontenance le plus, c'est que rien dans son expression ne montre le trouble dont m'a parlé Nev. Je dois dire aussi que je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il aborde d'entrée de jeu la scène de la vieille. Nev m'a dit qu'il était bouleversé, alors je m'imaginais naïvement qu'il serait trop gêné pour en parler. J'ai simplement oublié qu'on parle de Draco Malefoy.

Le visage impassible, il me détaille nonchalamment. J'ai alors affreusement conscience de porter pour tout vêtement un bas de pyjama tous froissés, d'avoir les pieds nus. Mes cheveux atteignent des sommets qui défient la gravité. Je ne suis ni lavé, ni rasé. Bref tout le contraire de lui.

Le regard dédaigneux qu'il pose sur moi me fait me sentir encore plus minable. En même temps, une colère sourde, teintée d'abattement, gronde en moi. Pourquoi n'est-il pas chamboulé ?

Son stoïcisme m'enrage. Son petit air supérieur me donne déjà envie de le frapper. Ses yeux bleu-glace me blessent. Ses paroles froides me transpercent.

Nev s'est trompé…

J'étouffe scrupuleusement un gémissement de désespoir et me cache derrière la seule cuirasse me protégeant du monde extérieur. En un battement cils, mon masque du Survivant se met en place.

- Exhibitionnisme ? C'est pas plutôt toi qui est atteint de voyeurisme, je rétorque dédaigneusement.

- Quoi ? siffle Malefoy. C'est toi qui paradais tout nu dans l'appartement.

- D'un, je ne paradais pas tout nu, mais en serviette.

- C'est vrai que ça fait une grosse différente, ironise Malefoy.

- Plus que tu ne le crois ! De deux, j'étais dans ma chambre, je m'énerve. Je te ferais remarquer que la chose qui a failli te casser le nez s'appelle une porte, à laquelle il faut frapper avant d'entrer dans une pièce.

- J'ai frappé !

- Tu l'as défoncé, nuance !

- Un Malefoy ne défonce pas les portes.

- T'es pas un Malefoy alors parce que c'est exactement ce que tu as fait.

- Non !

- Si !

- Non !

- Si !

- Tu m'exaspères, Potter !

- Et toi, tu me gonfles, Malefoy !

- Parfait !

- Nickel !

Sur cette discussion très adulte, on part chacun de notre côté, vers nos chambres respectives. Comble de malchance, on se trompe de direction. Résultat, je suis dans la chambre de Malefoy, donc je suppose logiquement qu'il est dans la mienne. Je fais précipitamment le chemin inverse, croise le blond qui fait de même.

- Si t'as touché à mes affaires avec tes sales pattes, je te castre ! me promet-il.

- Les pattes, c'est pas plutôt du domaine des fouines ? Fouine voyeuse, en plus !

- Cette fois, je te fais la peau, pauvre dégénéré !

On va allègrement s'entretuer quand la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée nous persuade de remettre notre projet à plus tard. On se précipite pour ouvrir, se battant pour avoir le dessus sur l'autre. Au finale, on ouvre la porte ensemble, avec une brusquerie qui fait sursauté les deux techniciens. On se chamaille sous leurs yeux ébahis. Mais on est trop occupé à se fusiller du regard pour percevoir leur désarroi.

- Hum, hum… Messieurs Potter-Malefoy ? tente timidement l'un d'eux.

Bien mal lui en prit car il se prend aussitôt deux coups d'œil incendiaires.

- N'associez pas mon nom avec celui de ce cinglé(Malefoy)/pervers(moi) ! on s'écrie en même temps avant de se regarder comme vampire et lycan.

L'homme sursaute, tremblant d'effroi.

- Dites, on n'est pas venu ici pour servir de défouloir. Alors soit vous nous laissez entrer pour qu'on fasse notre boulot, soit on s'en va, s'énerve l'autre homme, visiblement moins patient et impressionnable que son congénère.

Cette petite mise au point a au moins le mérite de m'éclaircir les idées. Je retiens un gémissement devant le pathétisme de ma conduite. Non mais j'ai plus onze ans moi !

- Excusez notre désagréable accueil, messieurs. Si vous voulez bien vous donnez la peine d'entrer, dit poliment Malefoy en s'effaçant pour les laisser passer.

Hey, c'est à moi de dire ça ! Ce petit con m'a coupé l'herbe sous le pied. Du coup, c'est lui qui passe pour responsable et moi pour le puéril. Grrr…

- C'est bon, Malefoy, je me charge du reste, je décrète en m'avançant vers les deux hommes.

- Pourquoi toi ? proteste le blond.

- Peut-être parce que je suis plus dans mon élément que toi. J'ai pas envie qu'ils mettent trois heures à tout installer, simplement parce qu'ils doivent tout t'expliquer.

Il se rembrunit sous cet argument et me fusille du regard. Vexé, il part bouder dans sa chambre.

- Eh ben ! Vous ne devez pas vous ennuyer, ricane l'un des techniciens, celui qui nous a rembarré.

Je lui lance un regard qui dit clairement qu'il ferait mieux de se mettre au travail avant que je ne le trucide.

- Uhuh ! On se calme, mon petit, tempère-t-il en levant les mains. Vraiment, les jeunes d'aujourd'hui, plus aucun sens de l'humour, marmonne-t-il.

Le technicien de l'eau part dix minutes plus tard. Franchement, pour ce qu'il a fait celui-là, j'aurais aussi bien pu le faire moi-même. Ils abusent tout de même de faire payer les gens pour ça !

Enfin, au moins maintenant, j'ai de l'eau chaude. Je vais en profiter tout de suite, en prenant une bonne douche bien brûlante. Quand je sors de la salle de bain, le technicien du téléphone est toujours là. Il faut dire qu'il doit aussi m'installer le Net alors forcément, ça prend plus de temps que de mettre en marche un compteur.

Comme l'ordi est dans ma chambre et que je n'ai pas pensé à prendre des vêtements de rechange, je me vois dans l'obligation de _parader tout nu_, comme dirait l'autre.

- Ah ! J'allais vous chercher, justement, me dit le technicien quand j'entre dans la chambre.

- Je peux m'habiller, d'abord ?

- Ah, euh, oui bien sûr, bafouille-t-il en rougissant.

J'hausse des sourcils. Il a jamais vu un mec nu de sa vie ou quoi ? Mouais bof, on s'en fout. Avec un hochement d'épaule, je vais à mon armoire et y prend quelques vêtements. Je retourne dans la salle de bain, m'habille et refait le chemin inverse.

Il m'explique comment marche le Net et tout ça. Mais vu que je m'y connais sans aucun doute mieux que lui, j'écoute d'une oreille distraite. Dès qu'il s'en va, j'allume illico mon PC et me connecte. Avec une habileté qui dénote une grande pratique, je surfe, à la recherche d'un site proposant des emplois. Plus vite j'en aurais un, plus j'aurais d'argent le mois prochain.

Mine de rien, notre installation nous a coûté bonbon. Sur un budget de 5 000 winzflouz pour l'appart, il n'en reste que 250. Vu le coût de la vie, ici, ça servira juste pour les courses ce mois-ci, et encore, faudra se restreindre et ne prendre que l'essentiel. Heureusement qu'on a donné trois mois de loyer d'avance. C'est toujours un souci de moins, mais il reste tout de même la bouffe et les diverses factures. Donc, boulot, boulot !

En plus, il ne me reste que 300 winzflouz après mes achats personnels, c'est-à-dire, les fringues et l'ordi. Ah, c'est vrai que Malefoy m'en doit 850. Et tout ça rien qu'en fringues ! Faudrait que je les lui demande, d'ailleurs. Comme je le connais, il est du genre à ne jamais rembourser ses dettes.

Penser au blond me ramène immanquablement à notre dispute et à son absence de bons sentiments à mon égard. Nev s'est trompé. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Je m'en veux de m'être fait tant d'illusion. Comme si Malefoy, l'hétéro par excellence, aller tomber subitement amoureux de moi par la réalisation du St Esprit. Vraiment Harry, arrêtes-toi là dans le délire !

Sentant la morosité m'accabler, je me secoue. Bon, mettons-nous au travail ! Comme ça, je ne penserais plus à Malefoy et son caractère d'hippogriffe.

J'en profite aussi pour me documenter sur les auto-écoles. Après tout s'il y a des voitures, c'est bien qu'il doit y avoir des organismes enseignant la conduite. Une voiture n'est pas négligeable lorsqu'on veut une certaine autonomie, pour sortir, aller au travail, etc.

Je me renseigne aussi sur ce monde virtuel, trouvant de grandes similitudes avec le jeu original, mais aussi pas mal de nouveautés assez intéressantes, comme le fait d'avoir beaucoup plus de choix de carrière, ou encore celui de pouvoir voyager dans des contrées lointaines aux noms exotiques.

Toute à ma découverte, je ne vois pas l'heure défiler. Quand j'en sors enfin, midi est passé depuis longtemps. Je m'étire et éteins l'ordi. Je sors de la chambre en baillant pour découvrir Malefoy devant les fourneaux, fixant une poêle avec perplexité.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il ne compte pas cuisiner, tout de même ?

- Malefoy, pose ça tout de suite ! j'ordonne comme s'il tient une bombe nucléaire entre les mains.

Il sursaute violemment, lâche la poêle qui lui tombe sur le pied.

Oups ! Ça doit faire mal, ça !

Il pousse un cri de douloureux et se met à sauter sur un pied, se tenant celui blessé. Je suis si incrédule que je ne rigole même pas.

- Mais tu le fais exprès ! hurle-t-il une fois remis, tenant la poêle, qu'il a ramassé entre temps, comme une arme.

Je ne l'écoute pas. Je regarde ce qu'il s'apprête à cuir. Deux œufs, du sel, du jambon… jusque-là rien de répréhensible. Par contre, je me demande fortement à quoi peut bien servir le dissolvant et les billes de lessive. J'ai peur d'avoir la réponse.

- Tu comptes faire quoi exactement avec ça ? je demande malgré moi en désignant les deux ingrédients incongrus.

- Mais cuisiner, crétin ! Que crois-tu que j'allais faire ? Jouer au Quidditch ? s'excède le blond en posant brusquement la poêle sur la table de travail, écrasant les œufs. Regarde ce que tu m'as fait faire ! Tu m'ennuis, Potty ! Va donc voir dans ta chambre si je n'y suis pas !

Je balaie la remarque d'un mouvement de main agacé. Surtout que l'image de Malefoy dans ma chambre soulève des visions franchement pas au goût du jour.

- Tu allais cuisiner ?

- Oui !!

- Avec du produit pour nettoyer le sol et celui pour laver le linge ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est de l'huile et des oignions, crétin !

Il passe un long moment où j'ai parfaitement conscience de fixer Malefoy avec sidération. Il a l'air tellement sûr de son fait qu'il est évident qu'il croit ce qu'il dit, en plus.

- Rassure-moi, Malefoy, t'as déjà vu un oignon de ta vie ? j'inquiète tout de même, ébahi.

- Potty, j'ai franchement pas le temps d'écouter tes gamineries, là !

- J'y crois pas ! Mais tu viens de quelle planète, sans dec ? Ca, c'est un oignon et ça c'est une bille de lessive à mettre dans le lave linge, compris ? Maintenant, tu vas me faire le plaisir de mettre une distance de sécurité raisonnable entre cette cuisine et toi. Je ne veux plus te voir devant les fourneaux !

- Si tu veux jouer les donneurs d'ordre, commence déjà par avoir une conduite alimentaire saine, rétorque-t-il froidement. Ce n'est pas parce que tu manges à n'importe quelle heure que je dois en souffrir. Alors la prochaine fois, tu serviras le repas à midi.

- Si j'étais toi, Malefoy, je le prendrais sur un autre ton. Parce que vu ce que tu comptais faire, tu as définitivement intérêt à ce que je cuisine, je contre, glacial.

Je lui cloue le bec, bien sûr.

- Mets la table, le temps que je prépare quelque chose, j'ordonne en sortant des ingrédients du frigo.

J'avise le regard scandalisé qu'il me lance.

- Quoi ? Ne me dits pas que tu ne sais même pas mettre la table ? C'est pas un colocataire que j'ai, mais un boulet, je me désespère avec dédain.

Furieux, le blond fait un visible effort pour ne pas répliquer, voir pire. Dans son désir de me prouver que j'ai tort, il vole presque jusqu'au placard, à la recherche de la vaisselle. Je réprime un sourire amusé. Il ne marche pas, il court, lui !

Alors que je suis en train de battre vigoureusement les œufs, la sonnette tinte.

- Malefoy, va ouvrir, je lance.

- Je ne suis pas ton larbin, Potter, cingle le blond en s'exécutant tout de même.

Vu sa démarche rageuse, je plains le visiteur. M'est d'avis qu'il va servir de défouloir au Serpentard.

- Quoi ? aboie Malefoy justement en ouvrant brusquement la porte.

- Salut ! Je vois que tu es autant de bonne humeur le matin que l'après-midi, ironise Nev en entrant sans façon.

Dean, Seamus, Nott, Goyle et Zabini sont à sa suite. Je devine que seule sa perplexité à la présence de ses amis, empêche Malefoy de répliquer sèchement.

Je lance un regard interrogateur vers Nev qui a les bras chargés de sacs. Seamus et Dean en ont aussi, ainsi que les Serpentard.

- Que nous vaut ce débarquement massif ? demande Malefoy à Zabini.

- Une idée des Gryffondor, répondit celui-ci d'un ton morne prouvant tout le bien qu'il pense de l'idée en question.

- Je vois, soupire le blond, résigné.

- Nev ? j'interroge.

- Ben, en fait, je voulais m'incruster à déjeuner. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais mon cher colocataire a éprouvé une envie subite de faire de même dès que j'ai révélé mon intention, dit sarcastiquement Neville.

Au ton de sa voix, je devine qu'il a encore eu une altercation avec ce connard de Zabruti. Mais franchement, qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de tomber amoureux d'un enfoiré pareil ? Ouais bon, d'accord, je suis peut-être mal placé pour parler, mais tout de même…

- Dans l'ascenseur, on a rencontré Dean et Seamus qui ont voulu venir et leurs colocs ont suivit.

- N'nous fous pas dehors, Ry ! Regarde, on a même apporté de quoi faire un délicieux repas, implore Seamus en désignant les sacs.

- Arrête ton cirque, je soupire, exaspéré. Ca ne me dérange pas que vous mangiez ici. Au contraire même, j'en suis ravie. Mais ne comptez pas à ce que je me tape tout le boulot !

- Hey ! On n'a jamais rechigné à mettre la main à la patte, me rappelle Dean en sortant de la laitue de son sac. Je m'occupe de l'entrée.

- Moi, du désert, propose Nev.

- Et moi, de l'apéro ! s'exclame Seamus avec un large sourire.

- J'en étais sûr, disons-nous, Nev, Dean et moi-même, d'un air blasé.

- Yo, Théo ! Mets la zic, please, lance l'irlandais en sortant les bouteilles d'alcool. Goyle, tu peux apporter des verres ?

Je suis un peu inquiet en voyant Nott s'approcher de mon poste CD. Mais à mon grand étonnement, il s'en sort très bien, malgré quelques hésitations. Seamus lui fait un signe de victoire et un clin d'œil, auquel son colocataire répond par un sourire sincère que je ne lui ai jamais vu. Stupéfiant !

Nev et moi, on fixe Seamus un instant, se demandant quel pouvoir il peut bien avoir pour se lier aussi rapidement avec les gens.

- Wouh ! Let's go, boys ! Move ! Move ! hurle Seamus en se trémoussant sur une chanson en vogue.

Les Serpentard le fixent comme s'il a perdu l'esprit, sauf Nott, qui a un sourire indulgent. Ces deux-là se sont vraiment rapproché en si peu de temps… à moins qu'ils n'entretenaient déjà une relation amicale avant notre venue dans ce monde ? Je suis sceptique, quand même. Seamus n'est pas du genre à cacher ce type d'information, même si ça doit lui coûter notre amitié.

Après avoir servi un apéritif à tout le monde, Seamus continue à se déhancher sur la musique, son verre à la main. Il réussit même l'exploit d'entraîner Nott avec lui.

- Elle est vraiment belle, cette table. Magnifiquement ouvragé, admire Zabini en caressant amoureusement les sculptures des pieds de la table. Elle a du vous coûter une fortune.

Malefoy fronce des sourcils, fixant la table d'un air perplexe.

- A vrai dire, je ne me souviens pas qu'on l'ait acheté, dit-il, songeur.

- Quoi ? Vous l'avez volé ? ricane Goyle.

- Bien sûr que non, répond sèchement le blond.

Il détaille toujours intensément la table comme si elle va lui dire le mystère de sa présence dans son salon.

Moi, je ricane intérieurement. J'imagine déjà leurs têtes quand ils sauront que c'est moi qui l'ais fait.

- Vous ne torturez pas plus, les gars, lance Nev. C'est Harry qui l'a fait, cette nuit.

Les regards incrédules que me lancent ces trois crétins me vexent légèrement.

- Tu plaisantes, Londubat ? renifle Zabini.

Mais oui, c'est ça, rajoutes-en une couche, toi ! Abruti de Serpentard !

- J'ai des preuves si vous voulez, dit Nev avec un haussement d'épaule.

Il va prendre un appareil photo dans la poche de son blouson.

A force de photographier des plantes dans la Foret Interdite, Nev est devenu un vrai passionné de photos. Ca ne m'étonne même pas qu'ici aussi, il se balade avec un appareil toujours sur lui.

- Hep, hep, hep ! Viens par ici, Nev, je l'arrête tout de même.

Parce que bon, si c'est des photos de la nuit dernière, je ne dois pas être très beau à voir. J'ai pas envie que Malefoy me voit bourré, moi.

- T'inquiète, Ry, y a rien de scabreux, m'assure mon meilleur ami, en cherchant les clichés –apparemment, c'est un numérique. Wow ! Sont vraiment à la pointe de la technologie, les jumeaux ! –.

Pourquoi je ne le crois absolument pas ? Pour m'assurer de ses dires, je lui cours après, voulant absolument prendre l'appareil. Mais Nev m'esquive et montre les clichés aux Serpentard.

Furieux, je me penche pour voir les photos, moi aussi, près à étrangler Nev au moindre cliché douteux. En faite de photos, ce sont plusieurs petits films retraçant les divers étapes de la fabrication. Rien de bien sensationnel, en somme. Par contre, je me serais bien passé de la petite remarque de Nev à la fin du film sur mon amour immodéré pour la menuiserie, quand il me prévient qu'il va se coucher et que je ne lui prête même pas attention.

- Tu es vraiment doué, Potter, me complimente Nott.

- Merci, je dis simplement.

Je suis déçu que Malefoy ne dise rien. Il a même à peine daigné jeter un coup d'œil aux films. De tout façon, à quoi je m'attendais ? A ce qu'il m'encense ? Youhou ! Harryyy, réveilles-toi ! Tu parles de Malefoy, là !

Mais il aurait au moins pu reconnaître mon talent… Crétin de Serpentard !

- Harry est doué pour plein de trucs, s'exclame Seamus en nous tombant dessus. Par exemple, avec sa bouche, il…

Pressentant qu'il va encore sortir une connerie, je lui fourre mon torchon dans la bouche avant qu'il ne puisse finir, l'étouffant presque. Puis, je pars tranquillement finir le déjeuner avec Dean et Nev, morts de rire. Seamus recrache le torchon et fait mine de venir se venger mais le couteau de boucher que je manipule avec dextérité semble le dissuader.

A trois, cuisiner va nettement plus vite. En un rien de temps, la salade repose dans le frigo attendant d'être servis, la tarte aux fruits rouge cuite, la viande grillée et les pâtes égouttées et assaisonnées.

- Ry ! Come on ! m'interpelle Seamus.

L'enthousiasme de l'irlandais est communicatif, ce qui explique que je suis suffisamment détendu pour ne pas refuser de le rejoindre dans son délire. Je laisse Nev mettre les plats à table, aidés de Nott et Goyle. Je prend une spatule en bois au passage, rejoins Dean et Seamus.

Je suis sans la moindre difficulté les mouvements de Dean, réputé excellent danseur, et chante sans fausses notes. Faut dire aussi que je connais la chanson par cœur. Le rythme est très changeant et dense. Dean s'en donne à cœur joie pour faire des pas techniques très classes. Seamus, lui, me donne la réplique, suivant la cadence effrénée imposée par le noir, sans difficulté. On forme un trio sensas. Normal, on a des années d'expérience au karaoké !

Happé par l'euphorie du moment, j'en viens même à oublier devant _qui_ je me trémousse et m'égosille de la sorte. On finit par une derrière formation, avant de prendre la pose finale sur la dernière note de la chanson.

- Woooow !! s'écrie Nev en applaudissant avec ferveur. Super, les gars !

Il est assis juste devant Zabini et ne peut donc pas voir le regard étrange que ce dernier pose sur son dos… En fait, au niveau où descendent ses yeux, je suis prêt à mettre ma main au feu que c'est ses fesses qu'il fixe. Hum, hum, voilà qui est intéressant !

- Fufuuu ! siffle Nott, admiratif, agréablement surpris par notre démonstration.

Goyle aussi applaudit, mais avec un peu moins d'ardeur que Nev. Malefoy me regarde bizarrement. En fait, si je ne savais pas de qui il s'agit, je dirais qu'il me… mate ?!

Je balance vite fait cette idée saugrenue hors de ma tête, le fiasco de ce matin encore à l'esprit. Faut vraiment que j'arrête de prendre mes rêves pour des réalités.

- Vous êtes vraiment doués, nous complimente Nott, songeur.

- Si doués qu'ils devraient faire un Boys Band, rajoute malicieusement Nev.

- Ca va pas la tête ! on s'écrie, Dean et moi, le foudroyant du regard.

Ca n'impression pas Nev qui ricane bêtement.

- C'est pas une mauvaise idée, ça, approuve Seamus, d'un air songeur. On ferait un tabac !

- La ferme ! lui ordonne Dean alors que je lui donne un coup de spatule sur le crâne pour lui remettre les idées en place.

- Aïe ! Bande de brutes ! Nev, au secours ! Protège-moi ! Je suis attaqué par des ogres ! pleurniche l'irlandais, en se réfugiant dans les bras protecteurs de Nev.

- C'est ça ! Va pleurer dans les jupes de maman, se moque Dean.

- C'est qui la maman, Thomas ? siffle dangereusement Nev en se levant si brusquement que Seamus finit le cul par terre avec un « aïeuh » pittoresque.

Moi, je suis mort de rire.

- Bon allez, à table, tout le monde, coupe Nott en s'interposant entre nous.

Un silence étonné s'en suit. Aucun de nous n'ayant anticipé cette assistance inattendue. Les Serpentard sont aussi stupéfaits que nous.

Nott, lui, semble un peu perdu. On dirait qu'il a agit plus par réflexe que volontairement, comme s'il a l'habitude de jouer les conciliateurs. Peut-être est-ce son rôle dans leur bande.

Seamus désamorce la situation, comme d'habitude.

- Tu as parfaitement raison, mon pote ! s'exclame-t-il en sautant joyeusement sur le dos de Nott. A table ! scande-t-il comme d'autres annonceraient la guerre.

Je vais chercher une carafe d'eau que Seamus a _étonnamment_ oublié de mettre. Revenant, je me félicite d'avoir privilégié les bancs au lieu des chaises, en voyant tout ce petit monde. Je déchante vite fait, bien fait. Il ne reste plus qu'une place. A côté de Malefoy.

On ne s'y attendait pas du tout à celle-là ! L'auteur devrait peut-être tenter de miser sur l'originalité de temps en temps, non ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Avec un stoïcisme qui me sidère moi-même, je m'assoie à côté de lui sans rien dire. Je me rends alors vite compte du défaut majeur des bancs : le manque d'espace. Ma cuisse frotte celle de Malefoy d'une manière parfaitement évidente. Un frisson me parcourt le dos à ce contact et mon cœur bat si fort que je suis sûr que tout le monde l'entend.

- Bon appétit ! souhaite Seamus avant de se servir de la salade.

On lui répond en cœur et entamons le repas. Ce dernier se relève être un véritable calvaire. Non que les plats soient mauvais, mais je dois lutter contre mon émoi à chaque fois que ma cuisse frotte celle du blond. Ce qui arrive très souvent, vu que Malefoy n'arrête pas de gesticuler en tout sens. A croire qu'il le fait exprès, ce crétin !

En tout cas, s'il n'arrête pas, je peux vous dire que c'est autre chose qu'il va déguster le blondinet.

Argh ! Ne pas penser à ça ! Surtout ne pas penser à ça !

Je me focalise de mon mieux sur la conversation pour ne pas céder à mon envie de lui faire goûter ma bosse.

- Harry, tu veux venir avec nous en ville ? me demande Seamus.

- Pourquoi pas. Je dois y aller de tout façon.

- Ah ? Tu comptes faire quoi ?

- Aller à l'agence pour l'emploi y déposer mon CV et m'inscrire à une auto-école.

- Fuuh ! Tu perds pas de temps, toi, siffle Dean, surpris.

- Ben, tu sais, plus on tardera à trouver un boulot et moins grosse sera la paie le mois prochain, donc…

- C'est quoi une otocol ? demande Nott avec intérêt.

- Auto-école, corrige machinalement Nev. C'est une école qui apprend aux gens à utiliser une voiture. Quand tu as enfin le niveau, tu passes des examens. La théorie d'abord avec le code de la route, qui est un ensemble de règles pour éviter que tout le monde fasse tout et surtout n'importe quoi. Puis, la pratique qui détermine si tu es apte à conduire seul. Si tu réussis les deux, l'examinateur te donne ton permis de conduire. Alors seulement tu peux acheter une voiture et t'en servir.

- Alors, il faut impérativement le permis de conduire pour avoir une voiture ? s'enquit Goyle.

- Non. Mais si la police te choppe à conduire sans permis, c'est en tôle directe, avertit Seamus, avec un mouvement menaçant de sa fourchette.

- En tôle ? répète Nott, perplexe.

- En prison, si tu préfères, répondit Dean.

- Quel intérêt de conduire sans permis alors ? dit dédaigneusement Zabini.

- Bah tu sais, la voiture est un outil important chez les moldus, explique Dean. Comme le transplanage, pour nous. Le problème, c'est que ça coûte cher le permis. Tout le monde n'a pas les moyens de se le payer, donc certaines personnes violent carrément la loi.

- Sans oublier les jeunes qui n'ont pas l'âge de conduire, mais qui veulent absolument impressionner leurs potes, j'ajoute.

- A quel âge peut-on passer le permis ? dit Nott que le sujet semble vivement passionner.

- La majorité, chez les moldu : 18 ans, je réponds.

- Alors, tu ne peux pas le passer, Potter, souligne Goyle.

- Dans la réalité, non. Mais ici, oui, puisque je suis sensé avoir 20 ans.

- Hein ? font les autres.

- C'est quoi ce délire ?! D'où t'as 20 ans, toi ? s'insurge Seamus.

- C'est marqué dans le journal de bord, je réponds, placidement.

- Tu veux parler de ça ? demande Nott en sortant le dit journal électronique.

J'hoche la tête.

- Tu peux me montrer comment il marche, s'il te plait ? Je n'arrive à rien, avoue Nott avec une grimace agacée.

- Ouais. Mais, tu vas devoir l'ouvrir toi-même en suivant mes instructions, parce qu'il y a une protection qui empêche ceux qui ne sont leurs propriétaires de les utiliser, je dis en me levant.

- Comment as-tu découvert cette caractéristique, Potter ? demande Malefoy, soupçonneux.

Oups !

- Le tien n'a pas voulu marcher quand j'ai tenté de l'ouvrir, j'explique, l'air de rien.

- Tu quoi ? s'étrangle le Serpentard.

- Calme ta joie, Malefoy ! C'est pas comme si j'ai fait exprès.

- Oh, c'est vrai ! J'oublie que Saint Potter ne fait jamais exprès, cingle le blond.

Putain, il me saoule, mais il me saoooooouuuuule !! Zen, Harry zen !

- Quand nous sommes arrivé dans ce monde, pendant que tu nous faisais ta crise d'hystérie, je cherchais des renseignements utiles et je suis tombe sur les journaux. Le hasard a voulu que je prenne le tien avant le mien, c'est tout.

Malefoy va répliquer quelque chose mais Nott le coupe d'un ton d'avertissement.

- Draco.

Ils échangent un regard semblant en dire long sur un sujet qui m'échappe totalement. Mais à la fin, le blond se rassoye, boudeur.

Fuuuh ! Alors là, respect Nott !

- Potter, tu m'expliques ?

Je jette un discret coup d'œil vers Malefoy, toujours en colère, avant de lui donner les instructions. Nott n'est pas le seul à les suivre. Les autres le font aussi, sauf Nev et Dean, qui semblent avoir déjà fait le nécessaire.

- Hey ! Pourquoi j'ai que 5 en charme ?! se scandalise Seamus, visiblement pas satisfait de ce niveau.

- Ne te plains pas, moi je ne t'aurais pas donner plus que 2, dit narquoisement Zabini.

- La ferme !

Tous comparent leurs niveaux de compétences dans chaque caractéristique, même Malefoy qui a cessé de bouder.

- Harry, t'as quoi toi comme niveau ? me demande soudain Seamus en m'arrachant mon journal des mains.

- Hey ! je proteste en tentant de récupérer mon bien, mais Dean m'en empêche, l'enfoiré ! Rends moi ça immédiatement, j'ordonne, furieux.

- Relax, Harry ! C'est pas comme s'il y avait des choses cochonnes dedans… n'est-ce pas ? me nargue ce crétin en appuyant sur le bouton.

A peine a-t-il fait ça qu'il est projeté à travers la pièce pour s'écraser lourdement par terre. Le journal vole jusqu'à moi.

- Voilà ce qui arrive quand on est trop curieux. J'ai pourtant dit qu'il y a des protections sur ces journaux, non ? je dit nullement compatissant.

- Comment sais-tu ça, toi ? s'enquit aussitôt Malefoy.

- Faut pas être un centaure pour deviner ça ! On parle de Dumby, là. Tu crois vraiment qu'il aurait facilité la tâche aux piratages ? je rétorque dédaigneusement.

- Rappelez-moi de mettre du poison dans le gobelet de ce vieux fou dès qu'on sera sorti d'ici, gémit Seamus en asseyant à table, aidé de Dean.

- Bien fait ! Ca t'apprendra, je dit, sans pitié.

- Méchant, Harry, méchant ! renifle l'irlandais en se blottissant dans les bras de Dean.

- Tiens ça, ça me rappelle quelque chose, je dis innocemment. Un certain lendemain de karaoké trop arrosé, plus précisément, j'ajoute avec un sourire mauvais.

Seamus et Dean s'écartent aussitôt l'un de l'autre comme piqués par un scroutt, alors que Nev s'écroule de rire.

- Harry ! gronde Dean.

- Arrête de rire, Nev ! ordonne un Seamus écarlate.

- C'est quoi, cette histoire de karaoké ? s'enquit Nott.

- Oh, c'est…, je commence.

- Rien du tout ! me coupent Dean et Seamus, paniqués.

Hého, on leur a jamais appris qu'il ne faut pas couper la parole aux gens, à ces deux-là ?

- Nev, je crois qu'on tient de quoi les faire chanter jusqu'à la fin de leurs vies, j'exulte.

- Toooooiiiii !!! éructe Seamus, très en colère.

- C'est bon, tu t'es vengé, Harry ! On peut passer à autre chose, maintenant ? intervient Dean, larmoyant.

- Ah ben, oui ! Quand c'est vous qui êtes au centre du scandale, c'est tout de suite moins amusant, je rétorque sarcastiquement.

- Neeeeeeeeevvvv ! supplient à la rescousse mes deux victimes.

- Je vous avais bien dit qu'un jour vous irez trop loin, non ? Alors, débrouillez-vous.

Finalement, c'est Nott qui les sauve.

- Non que je veuille interrompre vos démonstrations de camaraderie, mais, j'aimerais bien que Potter finisse ses explications.

- Théo a raison ! approuve aussitôt Seamus.

Je lève les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête. Puis, je reprends mes explications après avoir fait un sourire mauvais à Dean et Seamus qui signifie clairement qu'ils ne sont pas sortis de Gringotts.

Le déjeuner terminé, les Serpetnard se mettent à la vaisselle sous les directives de Seamus qui risque à tout moment de se prendre une assiette à la gueule s'il continue comme ça. J'en profite pour accrocher le planning des tâches ménagères que j'ai fait sur l'ordi ce matin.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? me demande Nev.

- Un petit quelque chose pour que Malefoy n'oublie pas qu'il n'y a pas d'elfe de maison, ici, prêts à combler tous ses caprices, je réponds.

- Ouille, Récurman est de retour ! gémit comiquement Dean.

- Pauvre Malefoy, compatit Nev, sincèrement navré pour le Serpentard.

- Vos gueules ! J'ai pas envie de vivre dans une porcherie, moi, je rouspète.

- Moi qui croyais que tu avais définitivement filé tes collants jaunes et perdu ta cape rouge, a l'outrecuidance d'ajouter Nev alors que Dean se fend la poire.

Je leur lance un regard noir qui stoppe net le rire de Dean mais ne tue pas le sourire narquois de Nev.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demande Nott en s'approchant de notre petit groupe.

- Juges-en par toi-même, lance Dean en s'écartant.

- Ce n'est pas bête, finit par approuver le Serpentard, après le temps de découverte.

- Ah ! je fais triomphalement alors que Nev secoue la tête de dépit.

- Nott, ne l'encourages pas, pitié ! implore Dean, accablé.

- Houla ! Malefoy, vient voir ce que ta petite femme t'a concocté, hèle Seamus, surgissant de nulle part.

Il s'éloigne vite fait de moi, avant que je ne lui fracasse la tête contre le mur.

C'est qui la _petite femme_ de Malefoy ?! Je veux bien être l'amant-torride-de-tous-ses-fantasmes et/ou son compagnon-pour-la-vie-sans-qui-il-ne-retrouverait-même-pas-sa-baguette, mais certainement pas sa _petite femme_ !

Déjà, je ne suis pas _petit_, et mon service trois-pièces prouve bien que je n'ai rien d'une gonzesse !

- Potter, c'est une blague ? Pourquoi je devrais faire une chose aussi dégradante que sortir les poubelles ? Tous les jours, en plus ! s'insurge Malefoy.

- Pour la bonne et simple raison que je me tape la cuisine matin, midi et soir, 7 jours sur 7. Tu ne crois pas, en plus, que je vais faire le reste ? je rétorque. Personnellement, je trouve que j'ai été assez équitable. Après tout, les seules tâches qui te sont propres sont juste la vaisselle et les poubelles. Mais si tu as des protestations, je me ferais une joie de changer le planning. Je suis sûr que récurer les toilettes tous les jours te sera profitable.

Malefoy me lance un tel regard que je remercie Merlin qu'il n'ait pas sa baguette.

- Potter, ton idée est très bonne. Cependant, je pense que tu devrais d'abord en référer à Draco avant de prendre ce genre de décision. Après tout, vous partagez cet appartement. Ce serait bien si tu lui demandais son avis, non ?

- Lui demander son avis ? Pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille ?

- Peut-être parce qu'ou sinon vous ne pourrez jamais vivre ensemble, avança Dean, l'air de rien.

Je me tourne vers lui, le regarde un instant, incrédule. Même lui s'y met, alors ? J'en ai assez…

Pourquoi c'est à moi qu'on vient faire la morale alors que Malefoy, lui, ne fait aucun effort ? Jusqu'à présent, c'est toujours moi qui ai réglé les problèmes, lui se contente de râler. Alors, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je suis sur le banc des accusés.

- Bon, admettons que je lui ai demandé son avis pour les tâches ménagères. Selon vous, qu'est-ce qui se serait passé ? Pensez-vous vraiment que Malefoy aurait accepté sans faire de scène ? Il m'a déjà fait une maladie juste pour porter des sacs de courses alors imaginez un peu pour récurer les chiottes ! Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir penser à ma santé mentale en évitant ce moment de félicité, je réplique acerbe.

- Il marque un point, là, approuve Nev.

La grimace édifiante de Nott prouve qu'il ne peut me contredire.

- Bon, c'est vrai que Draco peut être déraisonnable quelques fois…, commence Nott.

- Quelque fois ? C'est un euphémisme, j'espère ? je coupe sèchement.

- D'accord, la plupart du temps… bon ok, tout le temps ! T'es content ?... Mais il faut que tu comprennes que sous ses airs supérieurs, il doute. Je suis sûr qu'il aimerait…

- STOP ! hurle Malefoy, furieux.

Tout le monde se tourne vers lui, un peu hébété. C'est qu'on l'a légèrement oublié, la Sexy Fouine Teigneuse. Visiblement, il s'en est rendu compte et ça ne lui fait pas vraiment plaisir.

- Ce que Draco aimerait, c'est qu'on arrête de parler de lui comme s'il n'était pas là ! assène-t-il, cinglant. Théo, c'est aimable à toi de prendre ma défense, mais j'ai une bouche ! Aussi étonnant cela puisse paraître, je sais m'en servir ! Quant à toi, Potter, tu me reproches mon arrogance, mais tu n'es pas mieux ! Sous couvert de m'aider à me repérer dans ce monde, tu ne manques pas une occasion pour m'humilier…

- C'est pas vrai ! je me défens hargneusement.

- Si, c'est vrai ! Dans l'assoteur, Londubat et toi vous voyez bien que Blaise et moi n'étions pas à l'aise. Pourtant au lieu de nous rassurer, vous n'avez fait que vous moquer de nous !

- Assoteur ? C'est quoi ça ? s'interroge Seamus, fonçant des sourcils.

- L'ascenseur, traduit Nev, légèrement amusé.

- Quand les teconiçans du téfénole et de lestruquité sont venus, tu m'as vite fait savoir que c'était toi l'exprès ! Que vue que je n'y connais rien, j'avais pas à traîner dans vos pattes !

- Teconiçans ? répète Dean cette fois, perplexe.

- Téfénole ? rajoute l'irlandais avec une moue d'incompréhension totale.

- Lestruquité ? terminent-ils en même temps.

- Technicien, téléphone et électricité, je crois, translate malicieusement Nev.

- Vos gueules ! assène Malefoy avec en prime un regard polaire qui convainc mes amis de se taire. _C'est pas un colocataire que j'ai, mais un boulet !_ cite Malefoy d'un ton amère. Mais tu te prends pour qui, Potty ?!

- Ca Harry, c'est vraiment pas sympa, me réprimande Seamus en gigotant un doigt menaçant vers moi.

Il se prend un regard noir et de Malefoy et de moi, ce qui le persuade d'aller se cacher derrière Dean.

- Tu n'as de cesse de te moquer de moi ! Dans ces conditions, comment suis-je sensé me comporter ? Si c'est pour me faire railler, je préfère laisser _l'exprès_ se débrouiller tout seul ! Par contre, dès qu'il s'agit des basses besognes, alors là, je suis tout de suite requis ! Malefoy fait-ci, Malefoy fait-ça ! Et là encore, tu ne prends même pas la peine de me montrer ! Tu croire que quoi ? Que je passe mon temps à faire le ménage au manoir ?

Je vais faire une remarque vraiment acide, mais Nev, sentant le coup, m'en empêche d'une pression de la main sur l'épaule.

- Je ne suis pas ton chien ! Oh excuse-moi, c'est vrai que tu traites mieux les cabots que tes congénères ! J'en ai assez de toi, de ce fichu monde, de cet abruti de directeur et ses idées farfelues ! Vous me pourrissez la vie !

Le silence qui suit est vraiment très tendu. Malefoy a le souffle saccadé d'avoir trop déblatéré, et moi, je le fixe, la mâchoire contractée. Si je me tais, ce n'est pas parce que je me sens coupable ou d'autres conneries de ce genre. C'est juste que je suis si furieux que si j'ouvre la bouche, je vais dire des mots qui vont définitivement dégrader les choses entre nous. Et alors, ce sera la fin.

Je vous rappelle tout de même que le but de cette fic est de nous coller ensemble, Malefoy et moi, jusqu'à la fin de notre vie avec des tas d'enfants de préférence pour surpeupler le monde. Il vaut donc définitivement mieux que je ne sabote pas les plans de l'auteur si je ne veux pas me retrouver en couple avec Rusard.

Et puis, j'aime Malefoy, malgré ses multiples défauts – oui, je suis au courrant, je suis suicidaire. Ce qui est une raison de plus pour ne pas lui jeter mon couteau de boucher à la gueule… ben oui, j'ai pas ma baguette, alors je peux pas l'avadakedavrer, obligé d'en passer par les techniques moldues. C'est con, hein ?

Donc, je me tais.

- Quoi l'exprès a perdu sa langue ? me provoque Malefoy devant mon silence bouillonnant.

Mais s'il le demande si gentiment, alors je pourrais bien oublier toutes mes bonnes résolutions…

- Bon, temps mort, les mecs, s'interpose Seamus voyant que je vais exploser. Ecoutez, je sais que cette situation est dure pour vous, mais vous devez trouver un terrain d'entente parce qu'ou sinon, vous allez finir comme Granger et Parkinson.

- Qu'est-ce qui leur est arrivé ? s'enquit Nev, fronçant des sourcils.

- Elles se sont battus au magasin de meuble, hier, et ont fini à la morgue, répondit placidement Dean.

Un silence abasourdit tombe sur nous. Je regarde Dean comme si des cornes lui sont poussées sur la tête.

- Attends ! Comment ça, elles ont fini à la morgue ? s'ahurit Goyle.

- Ben, d'après ce que nous a raconté Terry…, commence Seamus.

- Terry Boot de Serdaigle ? coupe Zabini.

- Ouais, confirme l'irlandais. On l'a rencontré ce matin en allant acheter les boisons. Donc, d'après ce qu'il nous a dit, Granger et Parkinson ont eu une violente dispute qui a fini en baston. Dans la bagarre, elles sont tombées dans l'escalier et sont mortes sur le coup toutes les deux, la nuque brisée.

Cette histoire a au moins le mérite de plomber l'ambiance survoltée entre Malefoy et moi.

- Mais, elles ne sont pas véritablement mortes. Sinistra a dit qu'on retournait dans la réalité s'il y a décès dans le jeu, fait remarquer Zabini, posément.

- C'est vrai, confirme Goyle avec un air soulagé.

- Peut-être mais ça n'enlève pas le traumatisme, souligne Nev.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? s'enquit Nott.

- Eh bien, comme l'a dit Sinistra, l'esprit n'oublie pas. Elles vont donc forcément se souvenir de leur mort artificielle. Et même si ce n'est qu'une illusion, c'est traumatisant, non ? Surtout qu'elles ont dû ressentir toutes les douleurs de la chute, sans parler de la nuque brisée…

Des mines horrifiées accueillent cette théorie.

- C'est pas possible, Nev ! Dumby ne pousserait pas le sadisme jusqu'à là, rigole Seamus pas vraiment rassuré.

- Alors là, rien n'est moins sûr, je marmonne, amer. Il nous a bien foutu ici.

- Bon ben, raison de plus pour ne pas s'entretuer bêtement, conclue Dean, après un silence pesant.

Cette remarque nous est clairement destinée, à Malefoy et moi.

- Ca, c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, je grommelle.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que ce serait facile, Harry, fait remarquer Dean. Mais on ne vous demande pas la lune, tout de même. Vous pouvez faire une trêve jusqu'à notre retour à la réalité, non ?

Aucun de nous de lui répond, chacun campant sur ses positions.

- Argh ! J'en ai marre ! Ça m'a saoulé ! râle Seamus, agacé. Franchement, si c'est pour plomber l'ambiance à chaque fois, je viendrais plus chez vous ! On s'amusait bien pourtant !

- Seamus a raison, dit Nott. C'est très égoïste de votre part de nous gâchez l'après-midi. Si c'est pour vous entendre hurler à chaque fois, alors je pense que moi aussi je ne vais plus venir chez vous.

- Et moi non plus, ajoute Dean.

- De même pour moi, affirme Goyle.

Il y a un silence encore plus tendu. Je connais Dean et Seamus. Lorsqu'ils ont cette expression sérieuse, c'est qu'ils pensent réellement ce qu'ils disent.

- C'est une blague ? je demande tout de même, inquiet.

- Comme tu me vois là, Harry, je suis vraiment en pétard ! Je ne suis donc pas d'humeur à plaisanter, s'excède Seamus. J'ai déjà suffisamment donner dans les conflits d'intérêt, merci bien. Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver de nouveau entre deux sorts.

C'est vrai. Lorsque Seamus a reçu sa lettre de Hogwarts et que sa mère a du avouer à son mari qu'elle était une sorcier, les choses se sont vraiment mal passées. Ils ont failli divorcer et Seamus s'est retrouvé ballotté entre les deux. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que l'irlandais fait toujours tout pour éviter les disputes.

Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Seamus fait tant d'effort pour s'entendre avec Nott. Ici, il n'y a pas d'innombrables couloirs, escaliers, portes, pièces pouvant séparer deux idéologies radicalement contradictoires et hostiles. Ils vont devoir passer un an dans le même appart, et se prendre la tête avec son coloc durant 12 mois n'est visiblement pas dans les progrès de Seamus.

Mais voilà que mes problèmes d'adaptation au caractère pourri de mon prince charmant entre dans l'équation. En tant qu'amis proches de chaque partie, Nott et lui seront obligatoirement entraînés dans nos brouilles… à moins de couper les ponts avec les deux têtes d'hippogriffe mal dégrossies.

Donc, c'est soit je prends sur moi pour supporter ma fouine vénéneuse pourrie gâtée, soit je perds mes amis. Sympa le choix ! On appelle ça du chantage, non ?

Bien que mon côté typiquement « Serpentard, d'où vous croyez me manipuler comme ça, enfoirés ! » m'enjoint d'envoyer leur fichu ultimatum au Diable, mon côté « Gryffondor, ami envers et contre tout », Serdaigle « au moins on aura la paix. » et « Poufsouffle, peut-être qu'en enterrant la hache de guerre, Malefoy verra combien je lui suis indispensable » prennent le dessus et me dictent de faire la paix avec le blond.

Du moins, d'essayer suffisamment fort pour que mes amis ne puissent pas me reprocher ma mauvaise volonté et pour que Sexy Fouine Teigneuse tombe éperdument amoureux de moi.

Malgré ma détermination, je ne me fais aucune illusion sur la suite. Il est bien plus facile de parler que d'agir. Ce ne sera certainement pas une sinécure. Je devrai faire d'énormes efforts de self-control et mettre en veilleuse ma grande gueule. Que voulez-vous, les vieilles rancunes ont la vie dure. Je sais de quoi je parle ! Le fait d'être amoureux transis de Malefoy ne m'empêche pas de le rabrouer à la moindre provocation. Je n'ai jamais été du genre à la fermer quand on me cherche et je ne pense pas que ce trait de caractère va disparaître d'un coup de baguette magique.

J'espère donc que je vais pas craquer et trucider ma fouine charmante moins d'une journée après le traité de paix. Non parce que Malefoy peut vraiment être chiant quand il s'en donne la peine… Je crois que vous l'allez déjà remarquer, d'ailleurs !

Mais bon, avant d'envisager tout ça, il faudrait déjà que le traité de paix soit scellé. Comme Malefoy ne semble pas décidé à faire le premier pas – il est trop occupé à fixer Nott et Goyle avec une sorte d'incrédulité statique, n'arrivant visiblement pas à croire qu'ils puissent remettre leur loyauté en cause pour des Gryffondor –, je suis donc bon pour le faire.

Je respire un bon coup et me tourne vers le blond. J'attends un peu pour lui permettre de se remettre. Mais au bout de cinq minutes, quand il est clair qu'il ne va pas surmonter le choc de la trahison si tôt, je décide de prendre les choses en mains.

- On fait la paix, Malefoy ? je propose en lui tendant la main.

Il ne réagit pas, fixant toujours Nott et Goyle comme s'ils leur sont poussés des balais sur la tête. Au moment où je vais répéter ma question, il se tourne lentement vers moi. Il ne me regarde pas, il fixe intensément ma main. Je me demande alors s'il nous revoit, six ans plus tôt, dans le Hogwarts Express. Mais à cette époque, c'est lui qui me tendait la main et non l'inverse.

Quand il plonge un regard dont je n'ai jamais vu la couleur dans le mien, je suffoque presque. Gris-bleu. C'est la teinte de ses prunelles pour l'heure. C'est la première fois que je vois ces yeux-là. D'habitude, ils sont soit bleus, soit gris, mais jamais les deux mélangés. Cette fusion me donne l'impression de m'asphyxier. Comme si je m'y noie. Comme s'il étouffe mon souffle d'un baiser passionné.

J'en suis tout retourné et une certaine partie de mon corps se manifeste d'une manière totalement embarrassante. Surtout qu'avec mon jean certes très fashion mais aussi trop serrer pour accueillir toute protubérance inattendue et mon tee-shirt près du corps trop court pour cacher quoique se soit, je peux difficilement dissimuler mon état. Merde !

Faites qu'il ne baisse pas les yeux ! Faites que _personne_ ne baisse pas les yeux ! Je me suis déjà suffisamment humilié la veille, pas besoin de récidiver.

Je suis tellement attentif à contrôler la langueur qui s'est emparée de moi que je sursaute quand il glisse sa main dans la mienne. Ce simple contact détruit toutes mes défenses. Mes reins s'embrassent et j'ai vraiment beaucoup de mal à ne pas lui sauter dessus.

Je ne sais pas ce que Malefoy vois dans mes yeux mais ses lèvres s'étirent en un petit sourire que je ne peux qualifier que de séducteur, qui me chavire le cœur et ne me dit strictement rien qui vaille. Ce sourire-là, je l'ai déjà vu, mais il ne m'a jamais été adressé. Je me sens littéralement liquéfier. Je crois que si je n'étais pas désespérément amoureux de lui, je le serais instantanément, juste à cause de ce sourire.

- Faisons la paix, Potter, susurre-t-il d'une voix qui m'arrache un long frisson.

Je cligne des yeux, pas sûr de vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Il… il est… en train de flirter ?!

- Excellent ! Sabrons le champagne ! s'exclama joyeusement Seamus en nous tombant dessus dans une étreinte sauvage.

Il rompt le charme. Je ne sais pas si je dois l'occire ou le remercier de son intervention brutale.

- Attends, Seamus, modère Nott. Moi, je ne suis pas totalement satisfait. Je pense qu'utiliser nos prénoms serait un moyen bien plus parlant pour sceller cette trêve. En plus, cela nous permet de constater leur bonne volonté.

Je fixe Nott comme s'il est devenu cinglé. Appeler Malefoy par son prénom ?! Mais… mais…

- Brillant ! Vraiment très brillant, mon cher ! approuve Seamus avec un hochement de tête satisfait. A partir de maintenant, on utilise tous nos prénoms !

- On est en dictature, ici ? demande sèchement Nev. Pourquoi décidez-vous tous seuls ?

- Je croyais pourtant que tu étais pour la conciliation, dit Nott en se tournant vers lui. C'est bien toi qui disais hier que se disputer le souaffle ne mènerait à rien.

- Ce n'est pas vos intentions que je remets en cause, mais votre manière de faire, rétorque Nev. Le chantage affectif et la tyrannie ne me semblent pas de bonnes bases pour une cohabitation sans histoire. Comme tu l'as dit toi-même : c'est bien de demander l'avis des autres avant de prendre des décisions les concernant.

- Oh, Nev ! Tu n'vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ? soupire Seamus. Juste au moment où les deux têtes d'hippogriffe font enfin la paix ! Qu'est-ce que t'as contre l'idée d'utiliser nos prénoms ?

- Rien. Au contraire, je trouve que c'est une bonne idée, accorde-t-il. C'est juste que l'usage des prénoms amène une intimité que tout le monde n'est peut-être pas prêt à accepter. Et demander l'avis de chacun ne me semble pas superflue.

- Je suis d'accord avec Nev, dit Dean. Faut pas trop leur en demander, non plus.

- Mais comment vous voulez être sûr qu'ils ne vont pas s'entretuer dès qu'on aura le dos tourné ?

- Tu es bien naïf si tu penses qu'utiliser leurs prénoms va les empêcher de se taper dessus, ironise Nev.

Je suis soudain très las de toute cette histoire. Je vais m'asseoir sur le banc en soupirant, Malefoy me suit à mon grand étonnement. Lui aussi semble à bout. Les autres sont si imbriqués dans leur débat qu'ils ne nous remarquent même pas.

- J'ai envie de les foutre dehors, je marmonne en lançant un coup d'œil noir à mes amis.

- Qu'est-ce qui nous empêche de le faire, exactement ? demande Malefoy les fixant d'un œil torve.

On se fixe un moment, on hoche la tête comme pour confirmer un accord tacite, puis on se lève en même temps. Il se charge des Serpentard et moi des Gryffondor. Sans écouter leurs protestations véhémentes, on les fout tous dehors. Ca fait, on finit avachi sur le canapé, mort de rire au souvenir de leurs têtes stupéfaites.

On finit par se calmer et on reste là, côte à côte, sans rien dire. Nos cuisses, nos épaules et nos têtes se touchent, mais aucun de nous ne fait mine de bouger. Il est évident que si je n'étais pas si fatigué mentalement, notre soudaine proximité et complicité feraient battre mon cœur plus vite de bonheur et de panique. Pour l'heure, je me contente de refouler le mal de tête qui pointe de bout de son nez.

On a du s'endormir car quand je me réveille, je suis dans une position plus que compromettante. Ma tête repose sur le torse de Malefoy, l'odeur de son corps me chatouillant les narines. Il a un bras autour de ma taille, me maintenant fermement contre lui, et une main perdu dans mes cheveux, calant mon visage dans le creux de son cou. Moi-même j'ai les doigts enfoncés dans sa chevelure blonde qui est d'une douceur hallucinante, alors que l'autre repose nonchalamment sur sa hanche.

Que l'on m'explique comment j'ai fini étalé de tout mon long sur Malefoy en travers du canapé ?

Une manigance de l'auteur ?!

Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé tout de suite ?

Ma première idée est de me dégager, tant que Malefoy dort suffisamment profondément pour ne pas se réveiller en sursaut et me balancer son poing dans la gueule. Mais j'avoue céder honteusement à la faiblesse de savourer la chaleur de son corps contre le mien. Je ferme tout de même les yeux, au cas où il s'éveillerait, pour lui donner l'impression que je dors. Certes, il m'enverra sur les roses, mais au moins j'éviterais le coup de poing... enfin, j'espère…

Finalement, je finis par me rendormir. Quand je me réveille à nouveau, je suis seul sur le canapé. L'appartement est plongé dans le noir – par la fenêtre, je peux voir qu'il fait nuit dehors – et tout est silencieux.

Je me sens triste en constatant que Malefoy n'a visiblement pas eu le même besoin que moi. Lui n'a eu aucun scrupule à se dégager de notre étreinte fortuite. Je me sermonne aussitôt pour cette pensée. Pourquoi aurait-il eu envie de rester collé contre moi ? Je suis vraiment trop stupide. Au lieu de déplorer son départ, je devrais plutôt remercier Merlin qu'il ne m'ait pas signalé sa désapprobation d'une manière plus violente.

Mais en y réfléchissant bien, cette façon d'agir n'est-elle pas plus démoralisante qu'une réaction plus brutale ? Ne me montre-t-il pas tout son mépris ? Dans le style : tu ne mérites même pas que je me salisse les mains à te frapper. Pire encore, ne s'en fiche-t-il pas, tout simplement ?

Avec un soupir triste, je me lève et me dirige dans ma chambre, le cœur lourd et la tête douleur de trop disséquer les actes d'une certaine fouine vénéneuse.


	6. Mercredi

_**Semaine 1, Mercredi.**_

C'est le bruit de cris perçants qui me réveille en sursaut. Passablement énervé, je quitte mon lit d'un bond pour aller signifier à Seamus que s'il ne là ferme pas, je vais lui donner une bonne raison de hurler. Mais toutes mes récriminations restent bloquées dans ma gorge quand je débarque dans la pièce principale.

Un magnifique petit déjeuner est servi à table et tous mes amis sont là avec leurs colocataires. Malefoy, tel un prince, trône au bout de table. Non mais, je rêve ! Expliquez moi une chose : quand a-t-on décidé que mon appart serait le QG de notre joyeuse bande ? Parce que je n'étais sûrement pas là, à cet épisode !

- Dites, vous comptez débarquer tous les jours chez moi pour dévaliser mes placards ? je dis, acide, les bras croisés. Parce que si c'est le cas, je vais de ce pas acheter une caisse enregistreuse et fabriquer une pancarte « La maison ne fait pas crédit » !

- Salut, Ry ! s'époumone Seamus en me tombant dessus.

Je me décale pour l'éviter. Sans me soucier du bruit mat que fait l'irlandais en se fracassant joyeusement la gueule par terre, je vais à pas de charge jusqu'à la table vraiment trop bien garnie. Je constate les ravages fait à mes placards, tout en calculant le montant de l'addition. Ils ne vont pas s'en tirer comme ça, je peux vous le garantir !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry ! Il n'y a que le café et le thé qu'on a kidnappé. Le reste nous a gentiment accompagné de nos propres placards, malgré les suppliques émouvantes de ceux-ci pour les retenir, m'annonce précipitamment Dean.

- Oh ! je suppose donc que le beurre, la confiture, le chocolat, le lait, le cacao, les céréales, les yaourts et le fromage ont eu droit aussi à une déchirante rupture digne des plus grands plateaux hollywoodiens, je rétorque, les yeux plissés.

Un éloquent silence me répond.

- Heu… peut-être pas… peut-être qu'ils font partis du programme de protection des témoins, finit par hasarder Dean avec un sourire hésitant, coulant un regard implorant vers Nev.

- Je vous avez dit que c'était une mauvaise idée, rappelle Nev avec désinvolture, avant d'engloutir sa tartine dégoulinante de confiture.

Dean se tourne alors vers Seamus mais il s'aperçoit vite qu'il ne peut pas compter sur le soutient de l'irlandais, ce dernier étant toujours KO, sur le palier de ma chambre.

- Donc, si je comprends bien, vous êtes venus avec le pain pensant qu'il suffirait à vous donner un droit de visite illimité dans mes placards, je siffle, furieux. Mais vous vous fichez de moi !

- Harry, je t'assure qu'on comptez pas rester, plaide Dean avec ferveur. Mais, ton coloc avait l'air si misérable devant la gazinière, sa bouillard à la main et sa moue désespéré. On ne pouvait tout de même pas le laisser comme ça ! Dieu seul sait ce qu'il aurait pu faire…

- C'est absolument faux ! coupe Malefoy, outré.

Sous son regard glacial, Dean se ratatine un peu plus sur lui-même.

- C'est vous qui avez forcé la porte, se défend le Serpentard, acide. Comment j'étais sensé endigué votre masse à moi tout seul et sans magie ? Et je n'étais absolument pas devant la gazière à me morfondre pour une bouilloire !

- Gazinière, le reprend Nev.

- N'empêche que t'étais bien soulagé quand on s'est proposé pour faire le petit déjeuner, rappelle Dean.

- Si j'avais pu deviner que cela entraînerait un raid de nos placards, j'aurais refusé sur le champ, réplique sèchement le blond.

- Ca t'as pas coupé l'appétit, pourtant, rétorque perfidement Dean.

A ce moment-là, Seamus, qui a enfin retrouvé suffisamment de vigueur pour se relever du sol, entre en action.

- Aïe-euh ! Méchant, Ry, méchant ! pleure-t-il en se jetant dans les bras de Nott pour se faire consoler. Pourquoi tu me rejettes tout le temps ? Je suis donc si repoussant ? Je suis un incompris !

Je ferme les yeux à deux doigts de commettre un meurtre.

- Ca suffit, maintenant ! je hurle à la limite de la rupture d'anévrisme.

- Houlà ! Il est vraiment en pétard, grimace Seamus en s'éloignant le plus possible de moi.

Je lui jette un regard noir qui le fait déglutir péniblement.

- Franchement vous êtes de vrais parasites ! je braille, excédé. Ne croyez pas vous en tirez comme ça ! Moi aussi je vais m'adonner au kidnapping ! Et vous allez voir que je fais pas dans la dentelle, je leur promets, terrifiant.

- Tu es sûr que tu vas gagner au change ? demande Nev, toujours aussi flegmatique. Parce que Seamus n'a que des amuse-gueule et de l'alcool dans ses placards. Et Dean s'est découvert un amour immodéré pour les pâtes.

- Oh, mais ce n'est pas grave, je lui assure sur un ton mielleux. Je te fais confiance pour relever un peu le niveau des deux autres, mon cher Neville.

- Quoi ? Hors de question ! T'es un vrai gouffre sans fond, grimace Nev, plus du tout nonchalant.

- Tu ne sais pas encore à quel point ! Je vais me faire un plaisir de te le montrer, je menace, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

- Est-ce que cette ridicule discussion a une fin ou va-t-on devoir la subir encore longtemps ? intervient soudain Goyle d'un ton supérieur qui me fait tiquer.

Dean et Nev lui lancent des regards catastrophés, alors que Seamus lui fait signe de se taire.

- Franchement, Potter, je ne te pensais pas si avare, ajoute dédaigneusement le Serpentard, alors qu'il s'enfile une morceaux de pain tartinée de _mon_ chocolat.

Je le fixe un instant, me remettant mal du culot de ce type. Les autres attendent ma réaction, avec anxiété pour mes amis.

- Peut-être que cette ridicule discussion prendra fin quand tu auras fini de t'empiffrer de mes réserves de nourriture, je cingle, glacial. Pour ta gouverne, Goyle, sache que je ne suis pas plus avare qu'un autre. Par contre, j'accepte mal que des personnes qui s'invitent chez moi sans même me consulte, m'insulte sous mon propre toit. Tout comme je trouve déplacer de venir dévaliser mes placards parce que vous n'avez pas eu le bon sens de réfréner un peu votre goût pour la dépense au magasin de meubles et de fringues, ce qui vous a laissé sans sou pour faire des courses correctement. Je n'ai pas à être pénalisé pour votre manque de sens pratique !

- On n'a pas acheté n'importe quoi ! se récrie aussitôt Seamus avant de se recroqueviller sous mon regard noir.

- Sea-chou, tu as peut-être réussi à faire croire à Nott qu'une guitare électrique est absolument indispensable à ta vie, mais tu ne me le feras pas gober, à moi, j'assène fraîchement. Tout comme Dean et sa panoplie de jeux vidéo, j'ajoute en voyant que Dean veut intervenir.

- Tu parles de ces espèces de boîte métallique qui mangent ces petits disques brillants ? s'enquit Goyle en fronçant abondamment des sourcils. Thomas m'a assuré que tous les foyers moldus en ont.

- C'est vrai, tu auras du mal à trouver une maison moldue qui n'en est pas doté, approuve Nev.

- Mais je suppose que Dean a oublié de te préciser qu'ils ont la même utilité que les cartes explosives, c'est-à-dire, divertir, je clarifie sarcastiquement. Pas vraiment ce qu'on pourrait qualifier d'essentielle, en l'occurrence.

- Quoi ? aboie aussitôt le Serpentard en se levant d'un bond. C'est vrai, Thomas ?

Il a l'air furieux et prêt à mordre Dean si jamais la réponse ne lui convient pas. Franchement, je ne compatis pas du tout !

- Seamus, as-tu une explication salutaire pour ta défense ? demande Nott très calmement.

- Euh, sourit maladroitement l'irlandais.

- Quand je pense qu'hier vous me faisiez la morale sur ma manière de traiter Malefoy. Moi au moins, je ne prends pas mon colocataire pour un con, je lance sans remord, conscient de jeter de l'huile sur le feu.

Je m'assoie à table pour mieux contempler mon œuvre : Dean et Seamus se faisant étriper par leurs colocs.

- Est-ce que Londubat a fait des folies, lui aussi ? demande Zabini.

Je lui lance un bref coup d'œil.

- Il n'en a pas eu l'occasion vu que tu le faisais chier pour tout et n'importe quoi, je réponds suavement.

- Harry, c'est bon, intervient Neville, un brin excédé. Je pense que tu t'es suffisamment défoulé comme ça.

- Oh, tu crois ? je demande, sarcastique.

- Ecoutes Harry, je sais que j'aurais du les empêcher de venir te faire chier dès le saut du lit, surtout qu'on sait que tu es toujours d'une humeur massacrante tant que tu n'as pas bu ton chocolat chaud, mais sois un peu indulgent. Ils sont vraiment dans la merde !

- J'aurais été un peu plus impressionné par ton sens de la camaraderie, Nev, si tu les avais invité chez toi au lieu de les inciter à vider mes placards, je contre sèchement.

- Gregory a raison, renifle dédaigneusement Zabini. Tu es vrai radin, Potter. Je m'étonne que tu ais encore des amis, avec un tel caractère.

- C'est étrange, je me posais la même question à ton sujet, je persifle, le regard noir.

- Bon Harry, arrête maintenant ! intervient sévèrement Nev. Je ne sais pas pourquoi t'es en colère, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour te défouler sur nous !

- Tu veux savoir pourquoi je suis en rogne ? C'est parce que je viens de me rendre compte que mes soi-disant amis me prennent pour un pigeon en plus d'un con ! je hurle avant de me lever brusquement et de me réfugier dans ma chambre dont je claque violement la porte.

Là, je m'effondre dans mon lit, plus en colère contre Malefoy et moi-même que contre les autres comme je l'ai prétendu. Voir le blond discuter tranquillement avec ses amis alors que moi je suis encore chamboulé par notre sieste improvisée de la veille m'a donné envie de tout casser autour de moi.

Je sais bien que je ne dois pas me faire d'illusion, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Dès qu'il y a un semblant de rapprochement entre nous, je ne peux empêcher mon cœur de battre plus fort et mon côté Poufsouffle de nous voir déjà en couple. Alors quand je constate que lui se fout royalement de ces petits moments volés à notre animosité commune, ben je vois rouge, bien sûr.

Mais là, je reconnais que je suis allé trop loin. Au lieu de me défouler sur les meubles, que je ne peux pas réparer d'un coup de baguette, j'ai préféré m'en prendre à mes amis parce que je sais qu'ils me pardonnent tous mes excès d'humeur. Je suis vraiment un salaud !

Avec un soupir, je me lève et vais à mon armoire. J'en sors quelques fringues et quitte la chambre, pas vraiment sûr de vouloir affronter les autres après ma petite crise.

Un calme étrange règne dans le séjour. J'hausse des sourcils, mais je ne leur demande rien. Je file dans la salle de bain sans un mot, le courage de Gryffondor au abonné absent.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'en sors lavé, coiffé – enfin autant que faire se peut – et habillé d'un de ces jean serrés et délavés qu'adore Seamus. Sans regarder personne, je m'installe à table et me fais une tartine, parfaitement conscient que tous suivent mes moindres gestes.

- Vous pouvez respirer, vous savez, je finis par marmonner, agacé.

- Ca y est, t'es calmé ? interroge Nev, sarcastique.

- On est pardonné ? reniflent comiquement Dean et Seamus avec des moues de chiens battus.

- Mais oui ! je dis en levant les yeux au ciel. Je m'excuse moi aussi de vous avoir crié dessus. Je me suis levé du pied gauche et j'ai passé ma mauvaise humeur sur vous. Pardon.

- Ooooh nooon ! Arrête Harryyy ! Tu vas me faire pleureeeeeer ! se mouche abondamment Seamus, larmes et morves envahissant son visage.

- Beurk ! Mais t'es dégoûtant ! s'écoeure Dean en s'éloignant le plus possible de lui alors que Zabini laisse retomber son toast devant ce spectacle répugnant.

- N'en fais pas trop, Sea-chou, je grimace. Bon passons à des choses plus sérieuses. Programme de la journée : aller chercher du travail, rapporter toutes les choses inutiles de Dean et Seamus, et remplir leurs placards d'aliments salutaires pour la santé.

- Quoi ? Mais…

- Seamus, tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais vous entretenir jusqu'à ce que vous ayez suffisamment d'argent pour vous assumer ? Je n'ai pas les moyens de mourir quatre bouches en plus, j'assène sévèrement. Et Nev non plus ! j'ajoute quand je le vois faire les yeux doux à Neville.

- Sea-chou, vaux mieux pas contrarié le Big Boss, conseille Nev, en secouant la tête avec compassion.

- Mais… mais…, pleurniche Seamus.

Dean ne dit rien, mais il a l'air aussi malheureux que l'irlandais de devoir se séparer de ce qui pour lui semble absolument indispensable à sa vie. Non mais vraiment !

Je finis vite fais mon petit déj, débarrasse la table et fait la vaisselle aidé des autres, puis on s'en va.

L'agence pour l'emploi se trouve dans un bâtiment blanc rattaché à la mairie. C'est blindé de monde, notamment quelques uns de nos camarades comme Terry Boot et son colocataire, Ernie MacMillan.

Je les salue de la main et fait la queue devant le poste d'accueil. Quand c'est enfin notre tour, je remercie Merlin et tous ses disciples. Non d'un cognard ! Quel besoin les jumeaux ont eu de créer les files d'attente dans leur jeu ? Faire la queue est déjà bien assez éprouvant dans la réalité, sans en plus se l'infliger dans un monde fictif !

- Bonjour, ce serait pour une recherche d'emploi, je souris à l'espèce de caniche constipé dans son tailleur vert derrière le comptoir.

- Vous êtes inscris ? demande-t-elle d'une voix désagréable, sans même me saluer.

- Euh, non, je réponds avec un mauvais pressentiment.

- Eh bien, vous devez d'abord appeler ce numéro pour faire une demande d'inscription, explique-t-elle en surlignant sur un petit prospectus le numéro en question. Vous pouvez utiliser le téléphone qui est là-bas, dit-elle en désignant un coin où un impressionnant attroupement obstrue toute vue. On vous enverra un dossier que vous devrez remplir et un rendez-vous avec un conseiller où vous devrez vous présentez avec le dossier complet et votre journal de bord.

- Merci, au revoir, je marmonne en prenant le papier.

Elle ne me répond même pas, déjà occupé à satisfaire les demandes d'un autre chômeur. Découragé par le monde qui attend leur tour pour téléphoner, je fais signe aux autres pour s'en aller. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me taper une nouvelle queue d'une heure. Autant appeler de la maison, histoire que ce ne soit pas pour rien que j'ai fais installer le téléphone.

- Quels enfoirés ! se dégoûte Dean. Terry et Ernie auraient quand même pu nous dire qu'il fallait juste appeler ce numéro, ça nous aurait évité de faire la queue, râle-t-il. Quand je pense qu'ils sont restés un quart heure à nous pomper l'air avec l'histoire _passionnante_ de la décoration de leur salle de bain !

- On se vengera ! promets Seamus, tout aussi scandalisé. En plus, j'ai du supporter cet espèce de clébard puant !

- Tu parles de ce sale type mal fagoté qui était juste derrière nous ? grimace Goyle.

Semaus confirme d'un air dégoûté.

- Moi, je n'ai rien senti, déclare Nev avec un hochement d'épaule.

- Il serait temps que tu ailles te faire ramoner le nez, Londubat ! Si j'avais eu ma baguette, je n'aurais pas supporté ce déchet une seconde de plus, siffle Zabini.

Ils continuent à invectiver le pauvre homme jusqu'à notre retour à l'immeuble. Sitôt à la maison, je décroche le téléphone et compose le numéro du prospectus. En même pas cinq minutes, j'obtiens un rendez-vous pour Malefoy et moi, ainsi que tous les renseignements nécessaires. L'opératrice, très sympathique, m'a conseillé d'aller tout de même voir le site Internet de l'agence. D'après elle, il y a un espace où on n'a pas besoin d'être inscrit pour y accéder. Sur cette page, pas mal d'offres d'emploi y sont répertoriés, avec les coordonnés des employeurs.

Je m'y rends donc, dès que j'ai raccroché en la remerciant chaleureusement. En effet, il y a pas mal d'offres, mais je m'aperçois que la plus part y sont depuis quelques semaines, voir des mois. Alors je me demande s'ils sont toujours d'actualité. Je note tout de même soigneusement toutes les offres qui me paraissent intéressantes.

Je me renseigne aussi sur les bases salariales et la législation du travail. Je me rends compte alors avec une certaine satisfaction que c'est exactement la même que dans la version normale des winz. Ce qui signifie que les jumeaux n'ont pas eu le temps ou la capacité pour remédier ce détail. Héhé ! Je ne vous l'ai pas dis mais devinez qui est le co-créateur des winz. Eh oui, chers lecteurs et chères lectrices, c'est moi !

Quand j'ai gagné le tournoi des Trois Sorciers en quatrième année, j'ai donné les mille galions de récompense aux jumeaux. A ce moment-là, je n'en voulais pas, vu que je venais de passé les pires moments de ma vie dans un cimetière sinistre en compagnie de Voldy-chou, que j'ai définitivement dégommé. Et puis, j'ai un coffre bien garni, dont je dois souvent me trifouiller la tête pour savoir comment le vider, alors, j'ai préféré donner cette somme à des personnes qui en avaient vraiment besoin et que j'estime énormément.

Les jumeaux sont loin d'être les cancres que tout le monde se complait à croire. Ils sont très intelligents et ont un sens des affaires que les magnats de l'économie leur envieraient sûrement. Grâce à ces mille galions, ils ont pu ouvrir leur magasin de farces et attrapes qui a connu un tel succès qu'ils ont vite ouvert une succursale à Hogsmeade, causant encore plus de tourments à Rusard et sa maudite chatte. Bien fait !

Bien plus honnêtes qu'on pourrait le croire, Fred et George ont tenu à faire de moi leur associé. Au départ, ils voulaient me rembourser les mille galions, mais j'ai catégoriquement refusé. C'était un cadeau. Alors ils m'ont nommé d'office associé à part égal de _Farces pour sorcier facétieux_. Moi, bien sûr je ne voulais pas, mais ils ne m'ont pas écouté. Finalement, on est arrivé à un accord : je reste leur associé mais je participe plus activement au développement de l'entreprise. Je donne mon avis sur certaines décisions et les aides à mettre au point certains produits, comme les winz.

C'est de loin le projet où je me suis le plus impliqué. C'est moi qui ai réalisé le système de vie des winz, c'est-à-dire que j'ai programmé les différents niveaux de vie, les interactions, les relations, les aspirations, les caractères, etc. J'ai aussi crée le monde même des winz, c'est-à-dire l'espace dans lequel le jeu se déroule. Bien sûr, avoir une énorme réserve magique m'a permis de faire des merveilles. Mais je ne vous raconte pas la fatigue ! A des moments, j'étais si vidé que je croyais ne plus jamais pouvoir utiliser une baguette magique de ma vie. Les jumeaux se sont occupés des décors, des vêtements et des objets, ce qui est aussi un énorme travail, je peux vous le garantir.

Il nous a fallu deux ans en tout pour que le projet s'achève. Je peux vous dire qu'à la fin, on était sur les rotules. Surtout que les jumeaux avaient leurs autres produits à mettre au point et moi, mes études à concilier. Mais on est tellement fier de notre bébé qu'on ne regrette pas toutes les nuits blanches qu'on a passé dessus.

Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que je connais ce jeu par cœur et que je sais comment resquiller sur certaines choses. Je ne vais pas utiliser les codes triches parce que je suis sûr que les jumeaux les ont piégés pour éviter toutes duperies. Par contre, je peux pirater le système et m'octroyer quelques petits privilèges. Je ne pense pas que les jumeaux ont eu suffisamment de temps pour améliorer le jeu en profondeur. Le tout, c'est de ne pas se faire repérer par les profs.

Je jette un coup d'œil à l'heure et pousse un soupir satisfait. Il me reste une demi-heure avant d'aller déjeuner chez Nev. Parfait ! C'est largement suffisamment pour pirater le système. Comment je vais m'y prendre ? C'est simple, la pierre de vie qui soutient ce monde est en grande partie constituée de ma magie. Elle me reconnaîtra et ne me fera aucun mal. Il me suffira juste de m'y relier et de changer ce que je veux.

Pour berner les profs, il faut que je passe par la voix interne, c'est-à-dire que je dois atteindre la pierre à travers le rêve et non la réalité. Trop fastoche ! Je manipule le monde onirique depuis tout petit. On se rejoignait toujours dans nos rêves, Nev et moi, quand on était petit, pour pouvoir jouer encore ensemble. Comme on a pas besoin de magie pour traverser les divers rêves – faut juste trouver les portes d'accès –, ils ne pourront pas me repérer. Le plus dure en fait, ça va être de dormir. Je ne peux même pas utiliser la magie. Fait chier !

Je me déconnecte, éteint le PC, enlève mes basket et m'allonge sur le lit. Le sommeil me plombe vite fait, à ma grande surprise. Enfin, je me pose pas plus de question et me dépêche de trouver la porte d'accès à la pierre de vie de ce jeu. C'est la phase la plus longue, parce que je dois réviser les divers rêves pour la trouver. On ne sait jamais sur quoi la porte va donner. J'espère qu'une demi-heure suffira.

Quand je découvre enfin la porte, j'ai déjà eu le temps de me rendre compte que je devrais vraiment faire attention à mes fesses, vu le nombre de personnes qui semble vouloir se les approprier. En plus, savoir que Crabbe a envie de me dévorer comme un gros gâteau au chocolat m'a quelque peu donné la nausée. Faut que je pense à autre chose, sinon je vais faire un coma onirique, moi !

Donc, je suis devant la porte. Normalement, faut un mot de passe pour l'ouvrir. Mais moi, j'en ai pas besoin – n'oubliez pas que c'est ma magie qui constitue en grande partie ce monde.

_Ouvre-toi._

La porte obéit de bonne grâce. Je pénètre dans la pierre. Là, il y a une espèce de tableau de bord, avec un système de cristaux directement pris dans les films _Superman_ – un délire des jumeaux qui sont de grands fans du comics. Je trouve rapidement ce que je cherche et manipule les donnés à ma guise.

Je procède d'abord à une analyse du système pour voir ce qu'ils ont changé. Cela prend du temps, ce qui m'énerve un peu. Mais je prend mon mal en patience, vu que ce n'est pas du temps perdu. Ça me permet de glaner de précieuses informations, notamment sur la surveillance des profs et leurs champs d'action.

En fait, ils ne peuvent pas nous voir à proprement parler. Ils ont juste accès aux icônes de souvenir. Normalement, ces symboles sont juste là pour marquer les événement importants de la vie d'un winz, mais dans cette version, ils sont beaucoup plus diversifiés que dans le jeu initial. Ce qui veut dire que si par exemple, je réussis à embrasser ma petite Fouine Teigneuse, tout ce qu'ils verront, c'est une icône en forme de lèvre rouge avec pour légende « baiser avec Draco Malefoy », ils verront pas le baiser en lui-même. C'est comme un rapport qui raconte tout ce qu'on fait, mais ne montre rien.

Et vous savez le plus beau dans tout ça ? C'est qu'ils ne peuvent consulter nos souvenirs qu'une fois qu'on dort. Ce qui signifie que je peux changer mes souvenirs en plongeant dans une simple transe. Merci Remus pour les cours de yoga ! Nyark, trop belle la vie !

Par contre, je déchante vite quand je constate que l'accès aux journaux de bord est protégé par un mot de passe piégé qui avertira aussitôt les profs, même en passant par la pierre de vie. Fait chier !

Ben, tant pis ! Allez, y a pas de temps à perdre, mettons-nous au taf !

Je ne change que les choses que personne ne remarque ou n'irait vérifier. C'est-à-dire pour l'instant, le nombre de planche en bois que j'ai acheté, rajouter des pots de peintures, les gâteaux que mes goinfres d'amis et leurs colocs ont dévastés, etc.

Vous vous dites sûrement que je pourrais changer des trucs plus conséquents, comme me rajouter de l'argent. Vous croyez vraiment que si mon budget augmente d'un coup de plusieurs winzflouz, ça ne se remarquera pas. C'est pile poil le genre d'arnaque que les jumeaux ont prévu, donc truffé de pièges. Même en passant par la pierre de vie, je me ferais coincé. Donc pas de risques inutiles.

Ce que je fais n'est pas superflu, loin de là. Même si les profs ont la liste de nos achats, ils n'ont pas la quantité, donc je peux frauder sur les nombres. Ca va me permettre de meubler et retaper mon appart sans rien dépenser. Comme en plus, je fais tous ces changements durant mon sommeil, ils ne le sauront même pas car les icônes ne rapportent pas les rêves. Héhé ! Malin le Potter !

Au moment où je sors du système du jeu, je me sens brusquement ramener à moi.

- Bordel, Potter ! me hurle Malefoy en le secouant comme un prunier. Tu vas te réveiller, oui !

Un haut le cœur me prend. Je pousse violement le blond et bondit vers la salle de bain. J'arrive pile poil à temps.

Le problème avec les voyages oniriques, c'est que si un connard décide de vous réveiller avant que vous ayez pu rejoindre votre corps, c'est très douloureux et finit toujours dans la cuvette des toilettes.

Quand je sors de la salle de bain, après m'être rafraîchi, j'empoigne durement Malefoy par le col et le plaque contre le mur.

- Ne refais plus jamais ça ! je crache, furieux.

- Lâche-moi, ordonne-t-il sèchement. Tu m'étrangles.

Comment ce mec peut-il rester aussi calme alors que je suis à deux doigts de le découper en rondelle ?

Le téléphone se met soudain à sonner ce qui tempère un peu l'atmosphère. Je lâche Malefoy avec une petite moue contrariée, me dirige vers l'appareil. Je décroche d'un mouvement brusque.

- Allo !

- Toujours d'aussi bonne humeur à ce que je vois, constate Nev, sarcastique.

- Si t'appelles pour m'inonder de remarques de ce genre, abstiens-toi ! je cingle, passablement énervé.

- En fait, je voulais simplement savoir quand est-ce que vous comptez venir, Malefoy et toi ? dit Nev sans se démonter par mon ton brusque. Parce que Sea-chou est au bord de l'anémie.

Merde, le déjeuner ! Je jette un coup d'œil à la montre et je constate qu'on est en retard que d'un quart.

- Me fais pas croire que vous nous attendez pour passer à table, je soupire, agacé. Je suis sûr que vous en êtes encore qu'à l'apéro.

Les chants folkloriques de Seamus en fond sonore me donnent raison.

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour arriver en retard, Harry, me gronde Nev. En plus, ça fait dix minutes que Sea-chou pleure après son partenaire de Boys Band.

- Cet argument est sensé me faire rappliquer plus vite ou me faire fuir ? je demande avec un sourire sarcastique.

Nev éclate de rire, avant de lancer un « Magnez-vous ! » grondant et de raccrocher.

- Bon, faut y aller ! Les autres nous attendent, je soupire.

N'obtenant aucune réponse – j'étais sûr que Malefoy allait me lancer un « je t'avais prévenu ! » caustique –, je me tourne vers lui. Là, je constate que le blond fixe le téléphone d'un air abasourdi, comme si des pattes étaient poussé à l'appareil et qu'il s'était mis à danse de french cancan.

- You-hou… Malefoy…, je tente d'attirer son attention.

Il cligne vivement des yeux, me regarde comme s'il avait complètement occulté ma présence – ben merci, ça fait plaisir ! Supplanter par un téléphone, quelle déchéance ! –, une adorable moue d'enfant perdu. Trop mignoooonnnn !

Hum, hum… reprenons-nous…

- Je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive ?

Le blond a l'air de se rendre compte qu'il fixait bêtement le téléphone. Il rougit violement, visiblement très gêné. Il est tellement adorable avec son air de petit garçon pris en flagrant délit de curiosité pour le monde moldu, que je me sens fondre.

Il finit par se reprendre en s'éclaircissant la gorge. Mais je remarque qu'il regarde n'importe où sauf vers moi.

- Rien du tout, assure-t-il d'un ton un peu trop vif pour être honnête.

Je reste sceptique et contemple le téléphone d'un air songeur.

- Bon, on y va ? On est déjà très en retard par ta faute, me signale le blond, déjà à la porte.

- Si tu veux, je pourrais t'apprendre à te servir du téléphone ce soir, je lui propose.

- On verra, dit-il d'un ton neutre, après un moment.

Mais, j'ai pu voir la lueur d'intérêt dans ses yeux si gris. Cela me fait sourire. Sourire que je perds en constant que ma petite Fouine Vénéneuse me fixe bizarrement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? je demande, perplexe.

Il détourne les yeux, ne me répondant même pas. Il reprend cette attitude distante qui me blesse tant. Je pousse un soupir las.

En silence, nous traversons le couloir. J'appelle l'ascenseur, essayant de me persuader que la froideur du Serpentard m'indiffère totalement. Ce n'est qu'en montant dans l'ascenseur après lui que je remarque la raide de son dos. Je me souviens alors de sa peur pour cet engin. Je me demande s'il a la phobie des ascenseurs en générale, ou juste ceux moldus.

- Tu ne veux pas plutôt qu'on prenne les escaliers ? je propose. J'ai envie de me dégourdir les jambes.

Malefoy me jauge un instant de son regard froid.

- Je ne suis pas un Poufsouffle, Potter. Monte dans cet ascenseur, m'ordonne-t-il sèchement.

Visiblement, il a deviné mon intention. J'obéis donc, renfrogné qu'il est découvert mon plan. Bon, on repassera pour la subtilité ! Quand même, il n'avait pas besoin d'être aussi cassant. Pff, ça m'apprendra à vouloir lui venir en aide !

Le trajet est très cours pour monter à l'étage de Nev, mais cela semble être déjà trop long pour Malefoy qui serre tant des poings qu'il va finir par se blesser… et l'ascenseur n'a même pas encore démarré ! Tss, voilà où mène la fierté !

Quand je le vois trembler à la fermeture des portes, j'obéis à une impulsion aussi soudaine qu'incontrôlable. Je le pousse contre la paroi et lui prend les mains. Il se contracte davantage, me fusillant des yeux. Mais je ne lui laisse pas vraiment le choix.

Je me penche légèrement vers lui. Aussitôt, le parfum de son corps m'envahit. Des petits frissons me courent le dos et mon cœur bat si vite qu'il va exploser. Je me penche encore, jusqu'à ce que je sois tout contre lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire, Potter ? glapit-il d'un ton tremblant que je ne lui connais pas.

Pour toute réponse, je dépose un baiser aérien sur sa tempe. Je frisson de plaisir. J'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça. Je m'enhardis et embrasse ses paupières. Les mains de Malefoy sont si crispées dans les miennes qu'il faudrait un marteau-piqueur pour les séparer. Il me fait mal, mais je n'en ai cure. Tout ce qui compte, c'est son corps contre le mien, sa respiration mêlée à la mienne, son cœur battant avec le mien.

Je le veux tellement…

Alors que je vais l'embrasser sur la bouche, l'ascenseur s'arrête en une petite secousse caractéristique. C'est tout ce qu'il faut à Malefoy pour qu'il remette les pieds sur terre. Il me pousse soudain, haltant, me dévisageant d'un air si consterné que je sens mon cœur s'alourdir.

Bien sûr, c'était trop beau pour être vrai…

Je ne sais pas combien de temps on reste à se fixer ainsi, moi, attendant qu'il me frappe en déversant tout sa haine sur moi et lui… hé bien, je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il prévoit, peut-être qu'il est trop choqué pour songer à me frapper… ou alors, il se turlupine la citrouille pour choisir la torture qui me fera le plus souffrir.

Les minutes passent et les coups ne viennent pas, les insultent non plus, la haine encore moins.

Il a juste l'air incrédule.

Son silence me met très mal à l'aise. Je finis par détourner les yeux, me sentant légèrement rougir. Pour me donner contenance, j'appuie sur le bouton pour rouvrir les portes qui se sont refermées entre temps. Ne sachant quelle attitude adopter, je sors de l'ascenseur sans un mot, souhaitant à chaque pas disparaître dans le sol.

Je sonne à la porte 12, sans vérifier si Malefoy m'a suivit, mais je sais qu'il est juste derrière moi. Je sens sa présence, son regard sur ma nuque. Je sonne à nouveau car ces crétins ne se décident pas à nous ouvrir. Connaissant Nev, je suis sûr qu'il le fait exprès pour me punir de mon retard. Qu'à cela ne tiens ! J'appuie sans discontinue sur la sonnette, jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre à la volée sur un Zabini passablement en colère.

- Potter, t'es un vrai gamin, tu sais ! siffle-t-il, excédé.

- Je t'emmerde, je rétorque en passant devant lui sans façon.

- Harry ! aboie Nev, les sourcils froncés. Faut vraiment que tu perdes tes mauvaises habitudes d'enfant gâtée ! A 17 ans, il serait temps que tu t'exerces à la maturité, tu ne penses pas ? me gronde-t-il en s'avançant vers moi.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais au fur et à mesure de son sermon, sa voix s'est faite plus faible, jusqu'à devenir quasi inaudible, ce qui fait que j'ai du tendre l'oreille pour comprendre les dernier mots. Je remarque aussi que les autres me regardent bizarrement.

Non. En faite, ce n'est pas moi qu'ils fixent, mais ma… main ?

Fronçant des sourcils, je lève la main concernée pour comprendre la cause de ce mutisme générale. Je me rends compte alors que je n'entraîne pas _que_ ma main. Là, stupéfait, je contemple les doigts long et fins de Malefoy entrelacés aux miens. Je comprends seulement alors que dans mon désarroi, je n'ai pas lâché _toutes_ les mains de Malefoy.

Je jette un coup d'œil de biais au blond et cligne plusieurs des yeux pour être sûr de bien voir. Il a les yeux baissés de gêne et il est rouge. Pire que le blason des Gryffondors !

Trop craquaaaaaaaaaant !

Hum, hum… reprenons-nous…

- Dites, pourquoi vous vous tenez par la main ? J'ai raté un épisode ou quoi ? demande Seamus, la tête légèrement penché sur le côté.

Je sursaute, affolé, et lâche prestement la main du blond. Je me doute que je suis rouge d'embarras. Je n'ose pas affronter le regard de Malefoy, attendant à tout moment une réaction violente de sa part.

- C'est la seule solution que ce crétin de Potty a trouve pour combattre ma phobie des ascenseur, finit par dire calmement Malefoy après un lourd silence. Je ne voulais pas, mais allez faire entendre raison à un Gryffondor. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, Blaise ? désigne-t-il une grande table basse dressée et entourée de cousins.

- Vu que je me doutais qu'on allait souvent vous avoir à manger, j'ai vu économe, répond Nev. On n'a pas vraiment les sous pour acheter une grande table avec huit chaises, ni le talent de Harry en menuiserie. Donc on a du être inventif. Ca te plait pas ? Moi, j'aime beaucoup, ça fait style japonais, comme dans les mangas de Ry.

- Le style japonais ? répète Malefoy en coulant un regard vers Zabini.

Celui-ci hausse des épaules, impassible.

- Je vois, soupire Malefoy, visiblement résigné.

- Ne change pas de sujet, dit Dean avec un sourire sournois. Dis-nous plutôt si ça a marché.

- Quoi donc ? s'enquit le blond en s'installant souplement sur le cousin près de Nott.

- La méthode anti-phobie de Ry, précise le noir d'un ton d'évidence.

- Eh bien… disons que j'étais tellement occupé à récupérer mes mains, que je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention à l'ascenseur, répond Malefoy, avec un haussement d'épaules.

- Ben ça a marché alors ! Bravo Harry ! me félicite Seamus en me tombant dessus.

Je suis bien trop bluffé par le sang-froid de Malefoy pour penser à l'éviter et je ploie sous son poids.

- Sea-chou, si tu ne vires pas tout de suite de là, je peux te garantir que tu le regretteras amèrement, je menace, une veine gonflant d'irritation sur mon front.

Comprenant le danger imminent, l'irlandais se réfugie auprès de Dean avec un ricanement penaud. Je vais moi aussi me mettre à table, essayant de ne pas trop fixer Malefoy.

- Je comprends bien qu'il t'ai tenu la main _dans_ l'ascenseur, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait toujours dans la sienne en _dehors_ de l'ascenseur ? souligne Théo avec un sourire narquois.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça à moi ? dit Malefoy d'un ton glacial. Comment veut-tu que je comprenne l'esprit tordu des Gryffondors ?

- Oh ! Calme ta joie, Malefoy ! s'écrie Seamus, mécontent qu'on insulte sa maison. Tu devrais plutôt remercie Harry à plat ventre qu'il t'es éviter de te pisser dessus, espèce d'ingrat !

- _Le remercier à plat ventre_ ? Mais je ne lui ai rien demandé, moi, crache Malefoy, polaire.

- Ry, la prochaine fois, tu laisseras cette sale fouine mourir de trouille ! m'ordonne Seamus, furieux contre l'ingratitude du blond.

- Si tu veux, je réponds distraitement.

- Alors, Potter ? me lance Nott en me jetant un regard perçant.

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu tenais toujours la main de Draco en dehors de l'ascenseur ? pose-t-il.

- J'en sais rien, je réponds avec un haussement d'épaule agacé. J'ai pas vraiment fait attention.

Zabini haussement des sourcils sceptiques.

- Nev, tu veux que je te fasse une table et des bancs comme les miens ? je propose pour couper cours à la conversation.

Le sujet est légèrement sensible et gênant, vous comprenez.

- Ce serait sympa, approuve mon ami, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles de gratitude.

- Bien, ça te fera 75 wi, je précise tout aussi souriant.

- Espèce de faux frère ! Tu me ferais payer ? s'écrie Nev, estomaqué.

Il ne s'y attendait pas à celle-là et fait une tête si comique que les autres le raillent allègrement.

- Ben quoi ? Tu croyais tout de même pas que j'allais te le faire gratos ? je jette avec flegme. Et franchement, je trouve que c'est donné ! Où tu trouveras une table et les bancs qui vont avec pour 75 wi, hein ? Bien sûr, si tu achètes les planches, je te facturerai juste le temps de travail.

- Saleté ! Garde tes propositions démoniaques pour toi et étouffes-toi avec !

- Eh ! C'est pas gentil ça, Nev, le gronde Seamus secouant un doigt accusateur sous son nez.

Neville lui lance un coup d'œil franchement mauvais et sans crier garde, lui mord le doigt. L'irlandais pousse un cri de douleur et récupère son doigt tremblant de souffrance.

- Théoooooooo ! Il m'a fait maaaaaaaal ! pleurniche-t-il.

Mais Nott est trop occupé à éviter de s'étouffer de rire pour le consoler.

- Non mais vraiment, s'agace Zabini avec un soupir exaspéré. Londubat, tu devrais éviter de mettre n'importe quoi dans ta bouche ou tu finiras empoisonner, un de ces jours.

Nev reste interdit un moment, le fixant bêtement. Wow ! C'est la première fois que je le vois avec une expression aussi ahurie. Chapeau Zabini !

- C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi, _Blaise_, susurre Nev avec un sourire franchement charmeur.

Non, mais qu'est-ce qu'il nous fait là, le Neville ? Pour le coup, c'est nous qui restons cons ! Zabini, lui, est tout simplement sous le choc. Il fixe Nev avec des yeux démesurés.

- Je vous ai eu ! se bidonne ce crétin de Nev devant nos mines incrédules.

- Putain, t'es trop con, Nev ! Nous ne fais pas des frayeurs pareils ! J'ai bien cru que t'avais viré homo, halte Seamus comme s'il vient de courir le 100 m.

- Tu as quelque chose contre les gays, Finnigan ? siffle Goyle, les yeux plissés.

- N'importe quoi, lance dédaigneusement Seamus. C'est juste que l'idée de Nev et Zabini ensemble a failli me provoquer une commotion cérébrale.

- Ca, c'est impossible parce qu'il faudrait déjà que tu ais un cerveau, rétorque tranquillement Nev en dépeçant un crevette.

- Salaud ! pleure Seamus, vexé.

- Je t'en prie, dit aimablement Nev avec un sourire.

Voyant que son désarroi ne perturbe absolument pas son soi-disant ami, Seamus va pleurer sur l'épaule de Dean, qui le vire vite fais d'un « Dégage ! » exaspéré. Il a plus de chance avec Nott qui lui tapote gentiment la tête pour le consoler. Des fois, je me dis que Seamus en fait un peu trop et c'est d'un fatiguant.

- Bon, trêve de plaisanteries, je dis en sortant de ma poche les offres d'emploi pris sur le net. Je vous ai apporté quelques petites choses qui pourraient vous intéresser.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demande aussitôt Seamus apparemment remis de l'affront de Nev.

- Des offres d'emplois ? constate Dean. Où tu as eu ça ?

- Sur le net, je réponds.

- Tu ne te reposes donc jamais, Potter ? s'étonne Nott.

- Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? interroge Nev.

- Depuis qu'on est ici, tu es toujours sur le sentier de guerre, organisant shopping, rendez-vous à la banque ou avec des techniciens, visite à l'agence pour l'emploi… et quand tu ne planifies rien, tu fabriques des meubles, cherches des renseignements sur le… comment tu appelles ça déjà ?

- Internet, précise Nev.

- C'est ça, Internet… tu n'arrêtes donc jamais ?

- Tu te rendras vite compte que Harry est un hyperactif, ricane bêtement Seamus. Il ne peut pas supporter de rester sans rien faire.

- Tss ! N'importe quoi, je dédaigne. Je ne suis pas hyperactif, c'est simplement qu'il y a plein de choses à faire. Qui pourrait les faire à ma place ? Seamus ? Dean ? On en a vu les résultats, merci bien. Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver à la rue à la fin de la semaine !

- Hey ! protestent les deux concernés.

- Vous, les Serpentard ? je poursuis comme si je n'ai pas été interrompu. Sans vouloir vous vexer, vous n'en savez pas assez pour que je remette ma vie, même fictive, entre vos mains. Quant à Nev, il est déjà surchargé de travail par le paquet de caprice qui lui sert de colocataire…

- Tu me cherches, Potter ? crache Zabini en se redressant.

- Et puis, je n'apprécie pas que d'autres fassent les choses à ma place, j'ajoute sans faire cas du Serpentard.

- Ca, c'est bien vrai, dit Nev avec un sourire triste.

- Qu'est-il y a ? je m'inquiète en me penchant vers lui.

- Rien, absolument rien, me répond-t-il d'un ton qui se veut rassurant mais qui ne m'abuse pas. Quelqu'un veut encore des crevettes ?

Comme on répond tous par la négative, il se lève et débarrasse le plat. Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il fuit ? Je continue à le contempler, les sourcils froncés. Pourquoi Nev est-il triste ? La seule chose qui peut le mettre dans cet état c'est Zabini et son attitude détestable. Mais là, je suis certain que le Serpentard n'a rien avoir avec ça. En fait, je suis sûr que j'en suis la cause. Mais pourquoi ?

- Tu t'es même renseigné sur les bases salariales et la législation du travail, siffle Goyle, appréciateur.

Je détourne mon regard de mon meilleur ami vers lui.

- Ouais, je réponds avec un hochement de tête. La bonne nouvelle c'est qu'on est payé par jour et non par mois, ce qui veut dire une rentrée de liquidités rapide. La mauvaise, c'est qu'il n'y a pas d'assurance chômage si jamais on est viré et il faut aussi se démerder pour l'assurance santé.

- Que veux-tu dire ? fronce des sourcils Nott.

- Les moldus ont crée ce qu'ils appellent la sécurité sociale, un organisme qui te rembourses tes frais médicaux en cas de maladie t'empêchant d'aller travailler, j'explique. Comme c'est typiquement moldu, je suppose que les jumeaux n'y ont pas pensé. Par contre, si on a un accident au travail, on est couvert, mais en dehors, si jamais on tombe malade, ben tant pis pour nous.

- Je vois, dit Nott pensif. C'est pas bête ce système d'assurance.

- Oui, mais il faut trouver le juste équilibre ou sinon ça fait des trous pas possible dans le budget de l'Etat, précise Dean.

- Qu'est-ce qu'un conditionneur ? s'enquit Zabini.

- Une personne qui range les produits et/ou les empaquettent. Ca dépend des entreprises, répond Dean.

- Et une station service ? demande Goyle.

- C'est là qu'il vende l'essence qu'on met dans les voitures pour qu'elles roulent, explique Seamus.

- Le W.E.B ? interroge Malefoy.

- Ca se dit WEB, je précise. Un autre nom pour désigner l'Internet.

- Et un Drive-in ? fait Nott.

On se regarde avec les potes et poussons des soupirs résignés. Il va falloir tout expliquer aux Serpentard. Ca ne va pas être de la tarte ! Mais quels boulets ! Ils ne pouvaient pas écouter en cours, comme tout le monde ? Grr…

On passe le reste du déjeuner à expliquer aux Serpentard certes termes et métiers – je reste encore sur le cul que Zabini ne sache pas ce qu'est un éboueur – dans une ambiance sans heurte, même si quelques piques fusent ci de-là.

Au final, tout le monde à une idée plus ou moins précise de ce qu'ils veulent faire. Mais je me demande si certains ne visent pas trop haut, notamment Nott qui voudrait le poste de maire. Je pense qu'il va vite déchanter !

Après le déjeuner, on va trier les affaires de Seamus et de Dean entre ce qui est indispensable ou non, sans prêter attention à leurs cris de protestation visant à me persuader qu'ils ne pourraient pas vivre sans consoles de jeux, guitare, distributeur de bonbon et d'autres choses tout aussi superflues.

Arrivé à Habitaconfort, c'est un autre bras de fer avec le Service après vente qui ne veut absolument pas reprendre les articles pour des prétextes tous plus fallacieux l'un que les autres.

- Peut-être qu'on devrait laisser les Serpentard s'en charger. Après tout, la ruse, c'est leur domaine, non ? suggère Nev en me voyant sur le point de faire bouffer le service à cacahouète que je tiens dans la main comme une arme à la pouffiasse qui me fait face – inutile de demander qui a acheté un truc pareil !

Nev m'entraîne résolument loin de l'employée du Service après vente alors que Malefoy prend le relais. Dean et Seamus se font tout petit, sachant que s'ils l'ouvrent, je leur tomberais dessus aussitôt.

Les Serpentard nous rejoignent bientôt avec des sourires triomphants, des liasses de winzflouz en main. Ils n'ont même pas mis un quart d'heure pour obtenir ce que je m'échine à avoir depuis une heure. Dégoûté, je me refreine pour ne pas dire un truc dégueulasse qui effacerait aussitôt leurs mines narquoises. Après tout, ils l'ont bien mérité, cette victoire.

S'en suit les courses, où Nev et moi bataillons ferme contre Seamus qui veut absolument faire un détour par le rayon des alcools, argumentant que je lui ai vidé sa bouteille de whisky. Goyle règle le problème en hissant l'irlandais sur son épaule comme un sac de patate pour l'entraîner dehors. Trop apeuré de subir le même sort, Dean se tiens à carreau.

Les courses se finissent donc dans un calme relatif, vu qu'on doit tout de même empêcher les Serpentard de faire tout et surtout n'importe quoi. Pour les récompenser de leur succès face à Service après vente du magasin de meuble, Nev leur a pris un caddie chacun, à leur demande. Depuis, ils s'amusent à se courser dans le supermarché, risquant à tout moment de faire basculer une pile d'article des rayons. De vrais gamins, je vous jure !

En plus, je dois lutter contre mon envie irrépressible de me jeter sur Malefoy. Avec sa joie toute infantile et ses joues rosies de plaisir, il est tout simplement irrésistible ! Kyaaah… hum, hum, reprenons-nous, c'est pas le moment de fantasmer…

Quand on sort enfin du supermarché, je suis plus fatigué que si j'avais joué un match de Quidditch particulièrement hargneux. On retrouve un Seamus boudeur et un Goyle tout sourire près des caddies.

- Pourquoi ce sourire ? demande Nott.

Pour toute réponse, Goyle exhibe des feuilles de papier sous son nez.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? dit Zabini en s'emparant des documents.

- Ca, mon cher, c'est mon contrat de travail, réponds Goyle d'une moue supérieur qui lui donne l'air parfaitement stupide.

- Un contrat de travail ? on s'étonne.

- Le chef de la sécurité du magasin a été impressionné par ma force et m'a proposé de travailler comme agence de sécurité ici, explique Goyle.

On le fixe un instant, stupéfait. Franchement, si on m'avait dit que le premier de nous tous à trouver un poste serait Goyle, je ne l'aurais pas cru !

- Tu l'as pas signé, j'espère ? s'inquiète Nev.

- Pour qui tu me prends, Londubat ? Bien sûr que non. J'attends d'avoir votre avis sur les closes avant.

- On vérifiera ça à la maison, je promets. En attendant, puisque tu es si fort…

Je lui refile les sacs de courses les plus lourds, n'oubliant pas Seamus au passage.

- Tu perd pas le Nord, toi, pouffe Dean devant la mine atterré des deux autres.

- Il est surtout pas gêner, grince Goyle.

- Greg, je te ferais remarquer que c'est tes courses qu'on se trimballe, alors évite de rouspéter ou tu te débrouilles pour tout porter, rétorque sèchement Malefoy.

Il n'a toujours pas digéré de devoir jouer au elfe de maison, une fois de plus. Pour des choses qui ne sont même pas pour lui, en plus. Quel ignominie, vraiment !

Avec cette petite moue boudeuse, Malefoy est absolument craquant. Je dois me faire violence pour ne pas l'effacer d'un baiser. Penser à autre chose, penser à autre chose…

Une fois rentrés chez nous, après un détour chez Dean et Seamus pour poser les courses et vérifier le contrat de Goyle, je me change et me mets aussitôt à le menuiserie, ayant besoin de dépenser mon trop plein… d'énergie, on va dire.

Je me réfugie donc dans le petit cagibi à côté de ma chambre et me mets au travail. J'ai décidé de faire une table basse et si j'ai le temps, une armoire. Si Malefoy a des étagères pour ranger ses affaires dans sa chambre, dans la mienne, il n'y en a pas.

Il ne me faut pas plus d'une heure pour faire une ravissante table basse d'un bois sombre pour aller avec le colorie de notre canapé. Alors que je dispose mon œuvre dans le coin salon, Malefoy sort de sa chambre. Il regarde le meuble un instant avant de reporter les yeux sur moi.

- C'est vraiment toi qui as fait ça ? s'étonne-t-il presque.

Ben qu'est-ce qu'il croit ? Que la table basse est tombée du ciel ? Devant mon air perplexe, il doit se rendre compte que sa question est stupide car il contracte la mâchoire. Il tourne les talons, visiblement irrité.

- Attend ! je le retiens.

A mon grand étonnement, il obéit. Il me lance un regard interrogateur.

- Tu veux quoi pour dîner ? je demande, un peu mal à l'aise sans savoir pourquoi.

Il me fixe un instant sans mot dire, comme s'il attend que je lui dise une autre chose.

- Du potiron, répond-t-il finalement.

- Du potiron ? je répète, légèrement dérouté.

- Si ça te poses un problème, alors ne me demande pas ce que je veux manger, réplique-t-il cinglant.

Uh-uh ! Il va baisser d'un ton, le Malefoy ! Qu'est-ce qui lui prend de s'emporter comme ça ?

- T'as pas besoin d'être si agressif, je rétorque sèchement. C'est juste que ça m'a surpris, c'est tout. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai encore du travail.

Enervé, je tourne les talons pour me diriger dans le cagibi quand il prend la parole :

- Théo a raison, tu ne tiens pas en place.

Je lui jette un coup d'œil noir.

- Peut-être que si tu étais un peu plus utile, je pourrais souffler un peu !

Il blêmit sous le reproche.

- Comment ose-tu ? rage-t-il. C'est toi qui veut toujours tout faire tout seul ! Tu l'as dis toi-même, tu n'accepte pas que les autres t'aident.

- Oh, je t'en prie, Malefoy ! je jette, tout aussi en colère. Quand m'as-tu offert ton aide, exactement ? Jamais. Alors, ne viens pas me casse les couilles avec tes conneries !

- Si tu savais comme je te hais, Potter ! siffle-t-il, tremblant de rage.

- C'est parfait, parce que j'en ai tout autant pour toi ! je hurle avant d'entrer à pas de charge dans le cagibi dont je claque violemment la porte.

Putain d'enfoiré de fouine ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a à venir me prendre la tête comme ça ? Tout ça pour une histoire de potiron ! Il fait chier ! Je peux vous garantir que c'est la dernière fois que je commets l'erreur de lui demander son avis.

Hargneusement, je scie une planche au risque de me couper la main à tout instant tant je suis énervé. Au final, je ne me coupe pas mais m'éclate le pouce à coup de marteau. Heureusement, c'est pas trop grave. Ça a au moins eu le mérite de me calmer.

Après ça, je finis mon armoire – quoique armoire est un bien grand mot, étagères serait plus appropriées – et va la placer dans ma chambre. Après avoir ranger mes vêtements, je file sous la douche car je pue la transpiration.

Ensuite, je m'attaque au dîner. Je fais une soupe de potiron en entrée, deux côtes de porc avec du potiron en légume et une tarte au potiron. Si avec ça, Monsieur La Fouine n'est pas satisfait, qu'il aille se faire foutre... Par moi de préférence… mouais, je crois que cette précision n'était pas nécessaire, enfin passons…

- Malefoy, le dîner est près ! j'annonce en m'installant à table.

Au bout de cinq minutes, constatant qu'il n'est toujours pas là, je le rappelle. Seul le silence me répond. Oh, je vois ! Monsieur fait la tête ! Grand bien lui en fasse !

Je mange avec rage, ne savourant même pas mon dîner. Quand je finis, j'empaquette tous dans des tupperwares et les mets au frigo. Je laisse la vaisselle dans l'évier, puisque c'est son travail. Je noue le sac poubelle rempli et le dépose près de la porte pour que Sa Seigneurie Super Fouine Teigneuse ne l'oublie pas.

Puis, je me rends dans le cagibi, histoire de me défouler un peu de ma frustration. Je voudrais décorer les portes des placards de la cuisine que je trouve bien terne. Une fois toutes mes baguettes de bois découper et peintes, je me rends dans la cuisine où je fixe le tout à l'aide de colle et de vises aux portes des placards blanc. J'accroche aussi les étagères murales. Je termine par coller sur les carreaux blancs les petits vifs d'or et les balais en papier adhésif pour donner plus de vie à cette cuisine.

Après, je range les épices sur l'une des étagères prévus à cet effet. Sur les autres, je mets les verres que j'ai décorés de scoubidous artistiquement entrelacés et les assiettes. Dans les pots de chocolat et de confiture qu'ils ont vidé ce matin, je mets les fleurs en papier bleu et mauve que j'ai fabriqué et les dispose sur la table de travail. Je mets d'autres fleurs dans les bouteilles de lait que je place sur la table.

Je continue à agrémenter mon intérieur, jusqu'à ce que j'en sois épuisé. Quand enfin je me décide à stopper, je tiens à peine debout. Le résultat final me plait tellement que je sens ma mauvaise humeur s'envoler.

Malefoy n'est toujours pas sorti de sa chambre. Cependant, la vaisselle est faite et le sac poubelle n'est plus près de la porte. Il a du profité que je sois dans le cagibi pour faire sa part de travail.

Je pousse un soupir las, en fixant la porte de son refuge avec irritation. Finalement, je me décide à aller me coucher, exténué – il est minuit passée, tout de même. Je n'ai même pas la force d'aller prendre une douche avant. Je m'effondre sur mon lit, bougeant simplement pour me couvrir de ma couette.

Morphée me chope alors que je me demande si je vais réussir un jour à avoir une conversation normale avec Malefoy sans qu'on s'envoie des horreurs à la tête ou sans mourir d'embarras.


	7. Jeudi

_**Semaine 1, Jeudi.**_

Je me réveille avec un mal de tête épouvantable et la mine froissée. J'ai cauchemardé toute la nuit, rêvant de choses horribles dont je ne souviens même pas mais qui ont toutes un rapport avec Malefoy.

Avec une grimace, je sors de ma chambre, avec l'intention d'aller dévaliser l'armoire à pharmacie, mais je m'arrête net devant l'immobilisme suspect de Malefoy devant le coin cuisine.

- Il a vraiment du talent, murmure-t-il pour lui-même en caressant doucement la petite table en travail en bois que j'ai mis à côté de l'évier. Mais il aurait pu tout de même me consulter avant.

Le plaisir que m'a procuré son compliment disparaît sous le reproche.

- Pour ça, il aurait encore fallu que tu arrêtes de bouder dans ton coin, je rétorque sèchement.

Il sursaute et se tourne brusquement vers moi. Il rougit, puis pâlit, pour finir par me fusiller du regard. Il ouvre la bouche, clairement décidé à me remettre à ma place, mais étant visiblement à court de mots, il serre des dents et part vers sa chambre.

Ah non alors ! Il ne va pas me refaire le coup !

- Malefoy ! je l'appelle, exaspéré, en m'élançant pour lui barrer la route.

- Quoi encore ?! aboie-t-il en se retournant vivement vers moi.

- Tu ne peux pas fuir à chaque fois qu'on a une dispute ! Faut qu'on parle pour désamorcer la situation !

- _Fuir_ ? s'étrangle-t-il en faisant un pas menaçant vers moi.

J'ai peut-être choisi le mauvais mot.

- Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Je ne fuis pas, Potty ! J'adopte seulement l'attitude la plus sensée dans notre situation. Parce que tu vois, si je reste encore une minute de plus dans la même pièce que toi, je vais te sauter dessus !

Je me déconnecte instantanément de la réalité, subjugué par les images perverses me venant à l'esprit. Draco Malefoy me sautant dessus… huuuum, putain, ne te retiens pas !

Pendant que je fantasme à mort, lui, continue son speech jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte de ma défection.

- POTTER, TU M'ÉCOUTES ?!

C'est mon tour de sursauter. Sous le regard accusateur de Malefoy, je ne peux que rougir pathétiquement, ce qui semble le déconcerter un instant.

- À quoi tu pensais exactement ? demande-t-il d'un air soupçonneux.

- À rien, j'assure un peu trop vivement.

Il me lance un regard sceptique qui en dit long.

- Passons, décrète-t-il avec un geste d'impatience. Je vais aller dans ma chambre et j'espère que cette fois-ci, tu auras le bon sens de ne pas me retenir, surtout si c'est pour m'ignorer après, ajoute-t-il glacial.

- J'aimerais juste comprendre une chose, je dis précipitamment le retenant par le bras.

Il se raidit et me lance un regard noir.

- Pourquoi tu t'es mis en colère, hier soir ? je demande sans lui laisser le temps de déverser son fiel. Dis-moi que ce n'était pas à cause du potiron, parce que ce serait vraiment con. Je veux dire, si j'étais étonné par ton choix, ce n'était pas une critique ou un truc dans le genre. En fait, il se trouve que moi aussi j'aime beaucoup le potiron, alors ça m'a étonné qu'on apprécie la même chose, c'est tout.

- Tu aimes le potiron ? s'étonne-t-il.

- Oui, je souris, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. Tu vois, ça fait bizarre de se découvrir un même penchant.

- Mum, acquiesce-il en me fixant.

Je me sens vite mal à l'aise sous ce regard scrutateur. Regard que je vois de plus en plus fréquemment sur moi et qui me donne des idées pas très avouables. Merlin qu'il arrête ! je gémis en mon fond intérieur alors que mon sexe commence à bander.

- Ce n'était pas ça la raison de ta colère, n'est-ce pas ? je m'enquis pour ne pas penser à ma libido.

- Non, répondit-t-il distraitement.

J'attends un instant qu'il développe mais rien ne vient. Il reste juste planter là, à me scruter.

- Alors ? j'insiste. You-hou ! Maalefooy ? j'ajoute en agitant une main devant ses yeux.

Il cligne des yeux. Puis il rougit, mortifié, comme s'il vient de prendre conscience qu'il me dévisage avec insistance depuis plusieurs minutes. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, évitant mon regard.

- Alors quoi ? demande-t-il en libérant son bras que je retiens toujours.

Je suis si dérouté par son étrange comportement qu'il peut facilement se dégager de ma poigne. Je reste un instant silencieux, cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui le dévisage.

- Bon, si tu n'as rien à me dire, je vais aller prendre ma douche, annonce -t-il, agacé.

Je me reprend, non sans lui avoir jeter un regard noir. Lui, bien entendu, peut jouer les piquets sans que personne n'ait rien à redire !

- Pour quelle raison étais-tu en colère, hier ?

- Tu n'as toujours pas compris ? s'agace-t-il avec une petite moue supérieure qui me donne envie de le taper. Suis mon conseille, Potter : achète-toi un cerveau. Si j'étais en colère, c'est juste parce qu'un abruti a cru bon de jouer à la Bonne Fée-Marraine et a poussé le vice jusqu'à m'embrasser.

- Je ne t'ai pas embrassé ! je proteste vivement, embarrassé.

- Oh ? Alors je suppose que j'ai rêvé ta bouche sur ma tempe et mes paupières ? dit-il sarcastiquement.

- Mais c'était pour te rassurer, je mens effrontément priant Merlin pour qu'il croie cet énorme bobard. Remus fait toujours ça pour me calmer quand je suis angoissé. J'aurais fait ça pour n'importe qui, j'ajoute avec conviction.

A ces mots, il me lance un tel regard que si des yeux pouvaient tuer, je serais déjà mort et enterré. Sa mâchoire se contracte tant que je suis certain qu'il s'est pété une dent. Il se retourne brusquement. Un instant, j'ai peur qu'il se réfugie dans sa chambre, mais il n'en est rien.

A la place, il prend une profonde inspiration pour se calmer, levant le visage au plafond comme pour qu'un quelconque dieu constate de ce qu'il doit endurer. Quand il se sent enfin prêt à me faire face sans me trucider, il se retourne vers moi et dit de son ton froid habituel :

- Oublions ce tragique incident ou notre traité de paix volera en éclat.

« Ah bon ? Je croyais qu'il s'était déjà consumé sous les feux de notre dispute d'hier soir, le traité de paix. » j'ai envie de rétorquer mais son regard glacial m'avertit clairement que toutes remarques inappropriées déclancheraient de nouvelles hostilités. Donc, pour une fois, je ferme ma gueule et lui concède cette victoire.

Le sujet clos, on reste planté là, ne sachant pas quoi dire sans envenimer les choses.

- Je vais regarder la boite à lettre, dis-je en m'élançant vers la porte.

Je sais, j'ai l'air de fuir, mais franchement, je ne peux pas rester une minute de plus dans ce silence pesant.

- Oh, bonjour, Harry ! me salue la concierge.

- Bonjour, Andy. Comment allez-vous ? je demande aimablement.

- Bien, bien, je vais très bien… hrum, hrum… et vous ?

- Ca va, merci, je réponds en prenant mon courrier.

- hum… vous savez, Harry, vous devriez vous couvrir un peu plus, bredouille la concierge rougissante. On est hiver, tout de même.

Un peu dérouté, je constate que je ne suis qu'en bas de pyjama. Ah ben, bravo ! Encore heureux que j'ai pensé à mettre mes pantoufles. Manque plus que j'attrape la crève, tiens !

- Mais, je vois que vous au moins vous entretenez votre corps, admire Andy.

Je rêve ou cette vieille chouette me mate !

- Ce n'est pas comme mon bon à rien de fils qui passe son temps à entretenir le bidon qui lui sert de ventre, devant la télé, bougonne-t-elle.

Elle est bien parti pour me déballer tout son ressentiment contre son rejeton quand un éternuement la coupe directe.

- Grand Dieu ! Jeune fou, rentrez donc chez vous vous couvrir avant d'attraper la mort ! m'ordonne la concierge, affolée.

- J'y vais de ce pas, je lui assure en joignant le geste à la parole. Bonne journée, Andy.

- Vous aussi, mon petit Harry, susurre-t-elle d'un ton coquet.

Doux Merlin ! Me faire draguer par une vieille… je crois que j'ai touché le fond, là. Je n'ai franchement pas mérité ça. Abruti de Malefoy, tout ça c'est de sa faute !

Quand je rentre dans l'appart, le blond n'est plus dans la pièce principale. C'est tout aussi bien parce que vu ce que je viens de subir, notre traité de paix aurait été flingué en moins de deux.

Je dépose les lettres dans le vide-poche que j'ai fabriqué et me rends dans ma chambre pour prendre mes habits. En passant devant le cagibi, je remarque que la porte est entrebâillée. Tiens, bizarre. Je suis pourtant sûr de l'avoir fermé, hier soir.

Intrigué, je vais voir si rien d'anormale ne s'y passe. Par exemple, une colonie d'extraterrestres baba-cool venus en pèlerinage. Avec les jumeaux, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut nous tomber sur la tête. Mais la pièce est vide. Je fronce des sourcils, songeur.

Je suis sûr d'avoir fermé la porte en sortant, hier soir. Comme je n'y suis pas encore allé ce matin, cela signifie que quelqu'un autre y est allé. Et je ne vois qu'une personne. Mais qu'est que Malefoy viendrait faire dans mon atelier ? Non que ça me dérange, après tout, il est aussi chez lui, mais ça m'intrigue. Le plus simple est de le lui demander. Sûrement qu'il m'enverra paître, mais bon qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

Je vais me laver, songeur. Cependant un spectacle effroyable m'attend dans la salle de bain. Lentement, mais sûrement, mon corps se convulse en commençant par ma main droite qui ressent cruellement le manque de ma baguette.

- MALEFOY !!!!

Tel une furie, je défonce la porte de sa chambre, ivre de rage. Je le trouve poster devant les étagères contenant ses habiles, les mains sur les hanches, une serviette pour tout vêtement. Mais je suis si en colère que je remarque à peine sa quasi nudité.

- Je peux savoir la raison de cette atteinte à mon intimité ? demande-t-il, glacial.

Ah, il veut savoir ? Qu'à cela ne tienne !

En trois enjambées, je suis face à lui. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de comprendre quoique ce soit, je le tire part l'oreille jusqu'à la salle de bain et le jette littéralement à l'intérieur.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? je crie.

- Quoi ? ronchonne le blond en se frottant l'oreille douloureusement rougie.

- Quoi ? QUOI ?! je hurle, ulcéré. Mais t'as de la bouse de dragon dans les yeux ou quoi ?! On DIRAIT qu'un tsunami est passé dans cette salLe de bain !

En effet, le sol est inondé d'eau où serviettes et vêtements pataugent allègrement. Il y a de la mousse de savon partout, rendant le sol très glissant. Le miroir est couvert de gouttes opaque, clairement résidu d'un produit de beauté quelconque. Le tube de dentifrice n'est pas bouché et les toilettes dégoûtantes. Et partout, des cheveux blonds.

- Bordel, mais tu ne sais même pas pisser dans le trou !

J'ai le plaisir de voir Malefoy rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

- Tu vas me faire le plaisir de rendre un aspect normal à cette salle de bain avant que je ne m'énerve pour de bon, j'assène sèchement en lui fourrant les produits de nettoyage dans les mains.

- Quoi ? Mais…, veut-il protester.

- Tu as peut-être quelque chose à y redire ? j'interroge, mon meilleur air de mage noir sur le visage.

- Euh… non, non, tremble presque le blond, très pâle.

Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je peux être particulièrement effrayant lorsque je m'en donne la peine. Et dans ces moments-là, même Dumbledore se pisserait dessus de peur, alors imaginez une petite fouine couarde.

Sur un dernier regard réfrigérant, je le plante là. Je me mets au fourneau pour préparer le petit déjeuner, tout en pestant contre les habitudes négligés des gosses de riche. Pour donner le temps à Malefoy de réparer ses débordements, je fais des crêpes. Je sais, je suis trop gentil. Je devrais le laisser crever de faim, cet abruti !

Quand j'ai fini, j'appelle Malefoy. Ce dernier se présente lentement, presque timidement. Il s'arrête sur le seuil de la salle bain, voulant visiblement tâter le terrain avant de pénétrer en territoire ennemi. Devant sa petite moue timorée, je me sens fondre à mon plus grand désespoir. Qu'a donc ce mec pour me transformer en véritable poufsouffle ?

- T'as fini ?

- Oui… si on veut, grimace le blond.

Je me demande ce que cache cette réponse évasive.

- Viens. Je ne vais pas te manger, je soupire.

- Mouais, ça reste à voir, marmonne-t-il tout bas pour lui-même.

Mais grâce à mes capacités d'animagus, je l'entends parfaitement. Cela me fait sourire et chasse ma mauvaise humeur. J'ai le plaisir de le voir stupéfait devant la table joliment mise et les crêpes fumant délicieusement.

- On fête quelque chose ? s'enquit le blond en s'asseyant.

- Non. Pourquoi ?

Pour tout réponse Malefoy hausse un sourcil. Puis avec un hochement d'épaule, il se met à manger. Quelque peu irrité par son mutisme, je le fixe à la dérobée un instant, la bouche pincée, avant de soupirer légèrement et de manger.

- C'est bon, murmure soudain Malefoy.

- Pardon ? je demande pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

Il semble captivé par les motifs de la set de table.

- C'est très bon, marmonne-t-il, comme de mauvaise grâce.

Je reste un instant silencieux, me remettant mal de ce compliment inattendu.

- Merci, je finis par bredouiller, un rien gêné, mais si content.

Le reste du repas se fait en silence, chacun de nous absorber dans ses rêveries. Quand on finit, je laisse à Malefoy le soin de débarrasser la table et de faire la vaisselle, pour consulter le courrier. Je fais d'abord un tri entre les lettres et les prospectus, puis j'ouvre les enveloppes.

Pas de facture, juste la confirmation d'abonnement à la ligne téléphonique, une lettre de bienvenue du propriétaire de l'immeuble avec ses coordonnées et les convocations de l'agence pour l'emploi. Je suis ravi de voir que Malefoy et moi y avons rendez-vous pour le lendemain matin. Plus vite on trouvera du travail, mieux ça vaudra.

Je range soigneusement le courrier dans le tiroir de la table basse. Ca me fait penser qu'il faut que je fasse un meuble pour ranger les papiers importants. Mais avant ça, je voudrais aménager la salle de bain. Faire quelques étagères, etc. La pièce est petite – je me demande même comment ils ont fait pour y caser la baignoire, les toilettes et le lavabo –, ce qui veut dire que j'ai pas intérêt à me tromper dans les mesures.

Mais avant toute chose, voyons voir ce que cache le « si on veut. » de Malefoy. Je reste un instant médusé sur le seuil de la salle de bain, pas sûr de comprendre où je me trouve.

Mais… mais… mais qu'est-ce que… ?

Je ferme les yeux de consternation, alors que la commissure de mes lèvres tremble dangereusement. Je vais le tuer !

- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT ?!

Malefoy sursaute violemment, lâchant la pile de vaisselles sales qu'il a dans les mains. Le tout se fracasse à ses pieds, s'éparpillant sur le sol brillant de propreté.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! je gémis en enfouissant le visage dans mes mains.

- Potter, si tu as fini ta crise d'hystérie, tu pourrais me prendre un pansement ? demande froidement Malefoy.

Je redresse aussitôt la tête pour voir le blond tenir une main ensanglantée sous l'eau de l'évier de la cuisine.

- Tu t'es coupé ? je m'affole en le rejoignant en deux enjambées.

- Brillante déduction, dit sarcastiquement Malefoy.

Je lui lance un regard noir et lui prend la main blessée d'un geste brusque.

- Hey, attention ! gémit le blond, avec une moue de douleur.

J'examine la coupure avec soin, nettoyant le sang d'un torchon propre.

- Hum, ce n'est pas profond mais il y a des petits morceaux de verre. Il faut les enlever. Tiens ça comme ça, j'ajoute en enrobant sa main dans le torchon. Je vais chercher la trousse à pharmacie.

Je fais attention de ne pas glisser sur le sol mousseux de la salle bain – je me demande vraiment comment il s'y est pris pour arriver à un tel résultat – à mon avis, il a du mettre plus de produit que d'eau dans le seau ! – et prend le nécessaire à pharmacie.

- Viens par là, j'ordonne en m'installant à table.

Il tire une chaise pour être face à moi. Aussitôt, les effluves de son eau de toilette me monte aux narines et mon cœur bat plus vite. Mélangé à l'odeur du sang, cela donne un cocktail sulfureux qui attire la panthère en moi.

Troublé, je fais de mon mieux pour me concentrer sur sa blessure, pour ne pas céder à l'envie d'enfouir le nez dans le creux de son cou pour mieux humé cette enivrante senteur… ou lécher l'entaille pour me repaître de son sang… ou mieux encore, d'étaler ma proie sur la table et lui faire sa fête… Stop !

Avec délicatesse, j'enlève le torchon couvrant la plaie. A l'aide d'une petite pince, je retire les petits morceaux de verre qui s'y sont incrustés. Il doit avoir mal, mais il ne bronche pas.

Soudain, je sens quelque chose effleurer mon front. Pensant que c'est une mèche rebelle, je la retire d'un geste agacé. Quelques secondes plus tard, je sens à nouveau cet effleurement. Mais c'est un peu plus appuyé… et chaud… et humide… impossible que ce soit une mèche de cheveux !

Je me fige un instant et Malefoy se crispe. Est-ce que par hasard… ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Tu es sensé me soigner, pas m'achever ! aboie le blond.

Je me rends compte alors que, dans mon trouble, je lui ai enfoncé la pince plus profondément que nécessaire dans la main. Il est crispé de douleur, tout simplement. Pendant une minute, j'ai eu l'idée saugrenue que c'était les lèvres de Malefoy qui m'effleurait le front et que c'était pour ça qu'il s'est raidi quand je m'en suis rendu compte. Faut vraiment que j'arrête de rêver.

- Pardon, je m'excuse un peu gauche, avant de reprendre ma tâche.

Quand la coupure est parfaitement nettoyée et désinfectée, je lui mets un pansement.

- Voilà ! je lui souris. Evite de mouiller le pansement si tu veux que ça tienne.

- Mais… est le ménage ? s'enquit-il.

- Eh bien, je ferai ta part jusqu'à ce que ta blessure soit guérie.

Je me lève, prend la trousse à pharmacie.

- C'est hors de question ! dit sèchement Malefoy.

Je stoppe net et lui lance un regard interloqué.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Parce que j'entends faire ma part de travail, tout simplement, déclare-t-il, glacial.

Là, je suis vraiment étonné. J'aurai cru qu'il profiterait de cette blessure pour se décharger des tâches ménagères, non qu'il en redemanderait. Visiblement, mes reproches de la veille l'ont plus ébranlés qu'il n'y paraît. A son air déterminé, je comprends que je ne lui ferai pas changé d'avis aisément. Il va donc falloir employer les grands moyens, quittes à effriter le traité de paix.

- Sans vouloir te vexer, Malefoy, tu n'es déjà pas très doué en pleine possession de toutes tes capacités, alors avec une main handicapée, imagine le désastre, je lance.

- Je me débrouillerai, assure-t-il d'un air buté.

- C'est vraiment pas une bonne idée.

- Je me débrouillerai.

Je soupire en secouant la tête d'exaspération.

- Très bien, je capitule. Mais tu ne feras que les tâches qui ne nécessitent pas de te mouiller la main, j'ajoute d'un ton sans réplique. Il est hors de question que ta blessure s'infecte ou que je refasse ton pansement toutes les deux minutes. Alors fait attention !

- Oui, Mme Ponfresh, dit sarcastiquement le blond.

Pour toute réplique, je lui tire la langue. Amusés, on éclate de rire dans un bel ensemble qui me réchauffe le cœur. Bien entendu, on reste un peu con, une fois notre hilarité éteinte.

- Bon, je vais nettoyer tout ça, dit-je, embarrassé, en désigne la vaisselle par terre.

- C'est bon, je peux le faire, assure Malefoy.

- Range plutôt le reste de petit déjeuner. Ce sera moins risqué, je le taquine.

- C'est ça, moque-toi ! ronchonne-t-il avec une petite moue boudeuse absolument adorable.

Une fois de plus, on rit de concert. On finit de nettoyer la cuisine dans une ambiance assez bonne enfant qui nous surprend agréablement. Dans ce moment-là, j'ai l'impression que tout peut être possible entre nous et ça m'inquiète parce que je sais que la réalité sera très dure à encaisser, une fois descendu de mon petit nuage.

Finalement, il vaut peut-être mieux qu'on reste comme vampire et lycan. Au moins, je ne ressentirais pas ce profond abattement à chaque fois que notre bonne entente s'envole.

La sonnerie du téléphone me soustraire à mes tristes pensées.

- Allo, je réponds en calant le combinais sans fils entre mon oreille et mon épaule.

- Ouais, salut, Harry ! C'est Seamus. Ca vous dit de venir déjeuner chez moi, ce midi ? Comme ça, on vous parlera de notre entretien avec le conseiller pour l'emploi.

- Ah ? C'était aujourd'hui votre rendez-vous ?

- Ouais.

- Ca c'est bien passé ?

- Ecoute, je peux pas vraiment t'en parler là. On en discutera tout à l'heure, chez moi, d'accord ?

- D'ac. Tu veux que j'emmène quelque chose ?

- Ah ben, si tu le proposes si gentiment, rit l'irlandais. J'aimerais bien que tu fasses ton délicieux moelleux au chocolat.

- Adjugé, Sea-chou !

- Youpi ! Je t'adore, Ryry ! Hein ?... oui, oui, j'arrive, Théo… Bon ben, faut que je te laisse. A toute !

- A tout à l'heure, je salue avant de raccrocher. Nous sommes invité chez Seamus et Nott pour le déjeuner, j'informe Malefoy. Ils veulent nous parler de leurs entretiens à l'agence pour l'emploi.

- C'était ce matin ? s'étonne le blond.

- Visiblement.

- Les autres y seront, aussi ?

- Je ne le lui ai pas demandé, mais je pense que oui. Seamus adore les grandes réunions… avec alcool à volonté de préférence.

- J'avais remarqué, grimace le blond. Il est un peu lourd, aussi.

Fronçant de sourcils, je vais pour défendre mon ami, quand je me rends compte que ce serait pure mauvaise foi que de nier l'évidence. Mon côté Gryffondor « Mais défend ton ami, faux frère ! » me tape dessus, mais je suis vite défendu par mes côtés Serpentard « Des amis comme ça, on s'en passera ! », Serdaigle « Il a pas tord. » et Poufsouffle « L'amitié n'est rien face à l'amour !! ». A trois contre un, c'est vite vu, même si mon côté Gryffondor a pas mal de répondant. J'hausse donc des épaules et pars réparer les dégâts de Malefoy dans la salle de bain.

- Pourquoi tu recommences tout ? demande le blond sur le seuil de la porte.

- Parce que le sol est trop savonneux, je répond d'un ton d'évidence. C'est le meilleur moyen pour se casser la gueule. D'ailleurs, je me demande comment tu as fait pour sortir d'ici indemne, je grimace en glissant à chaque pas.

Heureusement que j'ai eu la bonne idée d'enlever mes pantoufles et d'utiliser la serpillière pour avancer

Durant tout le nettoyage de la salle de bain, Malefoy ne me quitte pas des yeux. Je ne dis rien, vu que c'est sûrement le meilleur moyen d'apprentissage pour lui, sans que la fierté de Monsieur ne soit froissée. Mais bon, il ne s'en tirera pas toujours à bon compte. A un moment ou un autre, il devra bien mettre sa fierté de côté et demander mon aide.

Une fois la salle de bain propre, je m'attaque au dessert pour le déjeuner chez Seamus. Là encore, Malefoy suit mes faits et gestes avec une attention un peu dérangeante. Mais je ne dis toujours rien, me contentant de fredonner une comptine que Remus m'a apprise quand j'étais petit.

- Je vais prendre une douche, j'annonce en me tournant vers mon coloc, affalé à la table. Quand la minuterie du four sonnera, tu pourras enlever le gâteau ?

- Hein ? Euh, oui, oui, bredouille Malefoy en se redressant sur sa chaise.

- Merci, je souris en me dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Oh ! Et n'oublie pas d'utiliser les gants de cuisine que j'ai mis sur la table. Il ne faudrait pas que tu te brûles, en plus.

Quand je ressors de la sale de bain, pimpant, je trouve Malefoy tranquillement attablé devant une grosse part de moelleux et un verre de lait.

- Mais j'y crois pas ! Faut pas te gêner surtout, je gronde en enlevant le morceau de gâteau avant qu'il ne l'entame. C'est le dessert pour le déjeuner, espèce de crup (1) !

- Mais il sent trop boooon ! larmoie Malefoy en tentant de me reprendre le moelleux.

- Ce n'est pas une raison ! Tu attendras le repas comme tout le monde. Ah ! Qu'on vienne me parler du savoir-vivre des Sang-pur après ça ! je grommelle, exaspéré.

- Mais… mais… ce n'est pas juste !

- Argument irrecevable, je décrète sèchement.

Je reconstitue mon gâteau et le met loin de mains gourmandes du blond.

- Et qu'il n'est pas peur ! j'avertis mon coloc qui lorgne ostensiblement en direction du gâteau.

- De quoi ?

- C'est une expression capverdienne, j'explique. Elle veut dire que le gâteau ne doit pas avoir peur que tu l'attaques, donc que tu le manges. En bref : pas touche !

- Ah ? Tu parles le portugais ?

- C'est plutôt du créole portugais, mais non, je ne le parle pas. Quand j'y suis allé avec Paddy et Moony, la gérante de l'hôtel où on loguait me disait toujours ça parce que je lui chipais des gâteaux à la noix de coco dès qu'elle avait le dos tourné. Ils étaient tellement bon que je me suis fais une indigestion à force de m'en goinfrer. Sirius courrait dans tous les sens, ne sachant pas quoi faire pour que j'arrête de vomir partout et Remus était débordé entre moi à soigner et Sirius à calmer.

Je ris de bon cœur à ce souvenir.

- Bon, je file m'habiller, moi, j'annonce en constatant qu'il est presque l'heure du déjeuner.

- Oui, il vaut mieux, souffle Malefoy en me détaillant avec une lueur étrange dans le regard.

Je suis troublé plus que je ne saurais le dire. Ce regard m'électrise.

- Avant que tu ne prennes froid, ajoute-t-il amusé, alors que j'éternue.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

- QUI ????

Ce cri de rage vient de Seamus qui tient mon moelleux au chocolat amputé d'une bonne part. Il a l'air outré et ses yeux lancent des éclairs.

Quand je me suis rendu compte que Malefoy avait profité que j'aille m'habiller pour chiper un bout de gâteau, ma première intention a été de l'étriper parce que je savais que Seamus allait m'en faire une maladie, lui qui dit toujours qu'il tuerait pour mes moelleux. Mais bon, Malefoy m'a fait un petit sourire contrit si adorable que je ne pouvais me résoudre à l'engueuler. Pff ! Je sais, c'est navrant. Mais je l'aime et j'y peux rien si je deviens gaga tant il est mignon.

Très courageusement, je pointe Malefoy du doigt derrière son dos pour répondre à la question de Seamus.

- MALFOYYYYYY !!!

Avec une agilité redoutable, Seamus l'attrape par le col et lui coince la tête sous son bras en une prise de catch. Il lui explique alors que personne ne doit toucher à mes moelleux à part lui. Et pour bien faire rentrer cette notion dans la magnifique tête blond de Sexy Fouine, il frottement rudement le poing sur son crâne platine.

- Balance ! me traite Dean, choqué par ma dénonciation. T'as pas honte ?

- Pas du tout, je dis flegmatiquement en regardant le traitement de choc que l'irlandais inflige au blond.

Les autres rient de bon cœur devant la scène, surtout les Serpentard, qui se moquent allègrement de la déconfiture de leur leader et de la rage démesurée de Seamus pour un simple gâteau. Je suis tout même étonné que Malefoy se laisse si facilement réprimander par un Gryffondor, celui qui qualifie de « lourd » qui plus est.

Quand on passe enfin à table, Seamus n'a toujours pas décoléré et lance de réguliers regards mauvais vers le blond.

- Et si vous nous disiez comme s'est passé vos entretiens ? demande Nev.

- A toi l'honneur, Seamus, dit Nott, pour que l'irlandais lâche un peu Malefoy.

- Hein ? Ah oui, l'entretient… Ben, en fait, c'est pas du tout comme dans le jeu normal. C'est beaucoup plus réaliste. Là, il ne suffit pas que de choisir une carrière, de téléphoner pour obtenir un emploi. Le conseiller te demande quel métier tu veux faire, puis compare tes compétences et tes badges talents à ceux exigés par le poste. Si ça concorde, il retient ta candidature, sinon, il te demande de choisir un autre métier. Le fait que tu ais un diplôme et que tu ais déjà travaillé, jouent aussi.

- Mouais, c'est un peu plus élaboré, commente Dean avec hochement d'épaule. Mais tu finis pas avoir le travail que tu veux.

- Détrompe-toi, conteste Seamus avec une grimace significative. Rien que le fait de ne pas avoir de diplôme et d'expérience te ferment la plupart des postes.

- Tu plaisantes ? s'horrifient les autres.

- Hélas, non, soupire Seamus. Sans diplôme ni expérience, on ne peut pas accéder aux emplois au-dessus du niveau trois. Alors ça restreint pas mal. Et là encore, il faut voir si le caractère coïncide.

- Qu'est-ce que le caractère vient faire dans l'histoire ? demande Goyle.

- Et bien, suivant le métier, il faut certain trait de caractère, explique Seamus. Par exemple, le milieu médical privilégie le sérieux, le dynamisme et la netteté. Si t'as pas tous ça, ben t'auras moins de chance d'avoir le poste. Et ça, c'est nouveau aussi. Ils ne te donnent pas le poste directement, ils attendent de voir les autres candidats avant de se prononcer.

- Mais alors, vous n'avez toujours pas de travail, je constate, un peu éberlue.

Fuuh, les jumeaux n'ont pas chômé ! Et plus, c'était même pas dans les données que j'ai consulté dans la pierre de vie, ça. Comment ça se fait ?

- T'as tout compris, mon vieux, se lamente Seamus. Il faut qu'on attende demain pour savoir quel job on aura. Le conseiller a dit qu'il nous appellerait vers 16 h.

- C'est la dure loi de la compétition, dit Goyle.

- Oyo, on a intérêt à faire bonne impression, marmonne Nev.

- Londubat, notre entretient, c'est bien cette après-midi ? s'enquit Zabini en fronçant des sourcils.

- Ouais, à 14 h, précise Nev.

- Quoi ? Mais il est déjà 13h33 ! s'affole le serpentard en se levant brusquement.

- Hein ? Tu plaisantes ? se redresse Nev en jetant un vif coup d'œil à l'horloge de la cuisine. Zut, on a raté le bus !

- Magnes-toi, Londubat ! râle Zabini déjà à la porte. Si on court, on pourra encore le prendre.

- Merci pour le déj, c'était très bon ! lance Nev en filant à la suite du serpentard.

Le silence fait suite à cette étonnante sortie.

- Bon, moi aussi, je ne vais pas tarder, annonce Dean. Mon rendez-vous est à 14h30.

- Eh ! Vous n'allez pas nous laisser toute la vaisselle à faire ! se scandalise Seamus.

- Dit donc, l'abruti, t'invite les gens pour leur faire faire tes basses besognes, toi ? gronde Dean en lui donnant une rude tape sur le crâne. Espèce de mal élevé !

- C'est bon, Sea-chou, pleure pas. Je vais vous aider, je propose gentiment.

- Harry, arrête de passer tous ses caprices à ce farfadet ! grogne Dean en secouant la tête.

- Merchi, Ryry, renifle l'irlandais en se réfugiant dans mes bras. T'es le seul qui me comprenne ici… snif, snif…

- Mais si tu te mouches sur moi, je te laisse te démerder, je grimace en le repoussant.

- Théoooooo !!!

- Seamus, t'es lourd, là, juge sévèrement le serpentard. Et comme l'a dit Thomas, on ne met pas les invités au travail.

- Mais… snif… mais…

Avec des soupirs las, on le laisse à sa comédie puérile et on débarrasse la table.

- Bon, Seamus, il te restera juste la vaisselle à essuyer et à ranger, je l'informe en m'essuyant les mains avec un torchon, un moment plus tard.

- Hein ? Pourquoi vous ne le faites pas ?

- Espèce de parasite ! je jette en lui donnant un coup de torchon dans la tronche. Tu crois qu'on n'a pas remarqué ton pitoyable petit manège ? Si tu crois que tu vas te la couler douce pendant qu'on te fait le ménage, t'as le chaudron fendu, abruti ! Maintenant, file faire ta part de boulot !

Pour l'aider à se lever du canapé où il s'est vautré, je le tire durement par l'oreille, n'écoutant pas ses protestations parsemées de « Aïe ! Ouille ! Mais Harry… ».

- Allez, au boulot ! je lui ordonne avec un coup de pieds au cul en prime.

- Eh bien, eh bien, pouffe Nott. Je me souviendrais de cette méthode.

- Fermeté avec un zeste de brutalité, ça marche toujours avec Sea-chou, j'explique. Bon, je vais y aller aussi. J'ai plein de truc à faire. Malefoy, tu viens ou tu restes avec Nott ?

- Je rentre, dit le blond en se levant. J'ai des choses à faire aussi.

- Merci pour le repas, c'était très bon, je complimente nos hôtes. Et Sea-chou, si tu nous fais encore ta crise de flemmardise, souviens-toi qu'il te reste une autre oreille que je n'ai pas encore martyrisée, je lance de la porte.

Seamus ne me répond pas, boudant dans son coin. Je lève les yeux au plafond, exaspéré.

- Allez bye !

- A la prochaine, répond Nott.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? me demande Malefoy devant l'ascenseur.

- Pardon ?

- Tu as dis à Théo que tu avais pas mal de faire à faire, me rappelle le blond.

- Ah ça ? Je voudrais faire quelques petits meubles pour la salle de bain.

- Et tu comptes les mettre où ? s'enquit-il d'un ton sceptique qui cache mal son appréhension de l'ascenseur. Il n'y a pas de place dans ce placard à balai.

Imperceptiblement, je me rapproche de lui pour le rassurer.

- Oh ne t'inquiète pas, si je ne me trompe pas dans les mesures, ça devrait passer.

Il me jette un coup d'œil dubitatif.

- Si tu le dis, finit-il par dire.

Je rêve où lui aussi s'approche de moi ? Je lui jette un coup d'œil de biais. Son visage est impassible, bien qu'un peu plus pâle qu'à l'accoutume.

Quand l'ascenseur s'arrête, on est si rapproche l'un de l'autre que l'on se touche presque. Cette proximité me tue. Je sens la chaleur et le parfum de Malefoy, et cela ne peut avoir que des conséquences peu avouables sur mon anatomie.

On sort dans le couloir et seulement alors, je me permets de respirer à nouveau. Malefoy, lui, a retrouvé un peu de couleur.

Dès que j'entre dans notre appart, je file dans ma chambre, sans un mot. N'y pouvant plus, je me décide enfin à me libérer de ma tension sexuelle, qui est d'autant plus violente que je la refoule depuis le début de ma cohabitation avec le blond.

Je me déshabille complètement et m'installe confortablement sur le lit. Je prend un mouchoir et commence à me caresser en imaginant que c'est sa main qui courre sur ma peau, qui empoigne mon sexe et me fait voir les étoiles. Je me mords le dos de la main pour étouffer mes gémissements de plaisir – il ne manquerait plus qu'il m'entende ! – et laisse libre cours à la jouissance.

Quand j'émerge, un moment plus tard, je me rends compte que je me suis endormi la baguette à l'air. Ah ben, c'est du joli tout ça ! En plus, j'ai pas l'air con avec le mouchoir souillé de sperme collé à mon sexe. Non mais vraiment ! Heureusement que le ridicule ne tue pas !

Etouffant un bâillement, je me lève et jette le mouchoir dans la poubelle. Je m'habille d'un jogging et d'un tee-shirt, et sort de la chambre. Je me dirige vers le cagibi quand je repense au reproche de Malefoy sur mes décisions en solo. Bon, je vais faire un effort.

Je frappe à sa porte.

- Entrez.

J'ouvre et le trouve sur son lit, en train de lire.

Non d'un cognard ! Vire de ce lit tout de suite si tu tiens à tes fesses, petite fouine !

Je fais un effort surhumain pour ne pas me jeter sur lui et pour proposer d'une voix égale :

- Malefoy, tu veux m'aider pour l'aménagement de la salle de bain ?

Il reste un instant silencieux à me fixer comme s'il m'est poussé des cornes sur la tête.

- Tu veux que _moi_, je t'aide ? demande-t-il, pas très convaincu.

- Il me semble que tu es la seule personne et le seul Malefoy dans cette pièce, je réponds, un brin sarcastique.

Il me lance un regard assassin, n'ayant pas apprécié la raillerie.

- Bon, tu viens ou pas ? je m'impatiente.

- Pourquoi pas, répondit-il laconiquement.

Wow ! Quel enthousiasme ! Voilà exactement la raison pour laquelle je préfère ne rien lui demander.

- Rejoins-moi dans le cagibi quand tu te seras changé.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas dans ma tenue ? demande-t-il en vérifiant s'il n'y a pas le moindre faux pli à sa chemise.

Tu es superbe, petit con ! Alors arrête de m'allumer en te caressant comme ça ou je te saute dessus. Je viens juste de me branler, je te signale !

Je serre des dents pour mieux ravaler ces phrases suicidaires et respire un bon coup le plus discrètement que je peux.

- Elle n'est pas très appropriée pour faire du bricolage.

Par contre, elle ferait très bien l'affaire pour un petit strip-tease privée.

- Ah ? Mais, je n'ai que ce genre de vêtement.

- Ahlala, Seamus a beau être calé en mode, il est toujours aussi obtus sur le côté pratique des fringues, je soupire en levant les yeux au ciel. Bon attends là, je vais te prêter un jogging.

Un moment plus tard, je revins dans sa chambre avec le survêtement. Je faillis avoir une attaque alors que je le découvre torse nu. Il est magnifique. Je le dévore littéralement des yeux et ne fait même pas gaffe à cacher mon admiration, pour ne pas dire vénération.

- Potter ?

- Hein ? je souffle en détaillant sa peau fine. Ah ? Euh, oui… ça devrait faire l'affaire, je bredouille en lui tendant le vêtement.

Quand il le prend, nos doigts se touchent et je sens comme une décharge électrique. Est-ce qu'il l'a ressenti lui aussi ? Je ne peux le dire car il s'est déjà détourné de moi. Je n'ai donc plus qu'à faire une retraite stratégique.

- Bon ben, je t'attend dans le cagibi.

Je sors vite fait de sa chambre avant d'obéir à mes hormones en furie. Respire, Harry respire ! Ce n'est pas le moment de mourir d'étouffement.

Quand il me rejoint, j'ai eu le temps de me planter la pointe du compas dans la main, de me péter le genou contre une planche en bois et de me couper le doigt avec une feuille. Toutes ces mésaventures, preuves de mon inattention, ont eu au moins le mérite de calmer mes hormones.

Enfin, j'ai pu tout de même terminer le croquis de la salle de bain avec les modifications que je compte y opérer. C'est vous dire à quel point il a été long, le Malefoy. Je me demande ce qui l'a tant retenu. Qu'on ne vienne pas me dire qu'il ne sait pas mettre un jogging, tout de même !

Je lui tends le croquis tout en développant mon idée :

- Regarde, en mettant le placard en dessous du lavabo, on gagne de la place. On peut aussi utiliser le rebord de ce mur comme étagère. A côté du lavabo, je prévois de mettre des suspensions pour les brosses à dents, le savon, les serviettes et tout ça. Et là, une petite armoire à pharmacie. Sur ce mur, des étagères qui en ferait tout la longueur. J'ai pensé qu'un ton vert avec une touche de rouge serait cool. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Il ne répond pas tout de suite, il se contente de détailler mon croquis avec attention.

- C'est pas mal, juge-t-il, finalement. Comment tu comptes faire tout ça ?

Je me mets alors à lui expliquer mes projets avec enthousiasme, comme à chaque fois que la décoration d'intérieur tombe sur le tapis.

- Tu as l'air vraiment passionné par le sujet, dit-il lentement, une fois que mon discours se tarie.

- Ah, je fais en me grattant l'oreille d'un air gêné. C'est Remus qui m'a transmis cette passion. Bon, si on se mettait au travail maintenant ?

Cependant, je déchante vite. C'est bien beau de vouloir améliorer notre entente en le faisant participer à mes projets, mais je m'aperçois vite que Malefoy, armé d'un marteau, est pire qu'un troll avec sa massue. Il tape plus souvent ses doigts que sur les clous et cloute de travers ce qui, non seulement abîme le bois mais en plus m'oblige à reprendre son travail.

Mais, je m'arme de patience, me souvenant parfaitement de mes propres débuts dans le bricolage. Ce n'était pas fameux, non plus, donc... en plus, avec sa main blessée, ce ne doit pas être aisé. J'aurais peut-être dû attendre qu'il soit guéri avant de l'initier au bricolage.

Le problème, c'est que si je lui dis maintenant d'arrêter là le massacre, il va très mal le prendre, pensant que je ne le crois pas capable de s'en sortir – ce qui ne serait pas faux. Comme en plus, c'est moi qui lui ai demandé son aide et que je sais qu'il n'a accepté que par pure fierté, je ne peux décemment pas le jeter hors du cagibi. Ah lalalala ! Qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour la paix !

- AÏEUUUUUUUUHHHHH !!!!!!!! pleurniche Malefoy en se bousillant le pouce une fois de plus.

Là, je me demande vraiment s'il ne le fais pas exprès. Ca fait tout de même la sixième fois qu'il tente de clouer son pouce. Etonnant qu'il ne soit pas encore aplati comme une crêpe !

Avec un soupir, je le rejoins. Je ne voulais pas en venir à cette extrémité, vu les pensées que j'ai dès que je suis trop proche de lui. Mais si je n'interviens pas, cette petite fouine stupide va finir par perdre un doigt. Et Malefoy, je le préfère en pleine possession de _tous_ ses membres.

Je lui prends donc les mains, qui tiennent toujours marteau et clous.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Potter ? se raidit-il.

- Tais-toi et écoute, j'ordonne d'un ton sans réplique.

Je dois déjà me concentrer pour ne pas me laisser distraire par sa proximité alors je n'ai vraiment pas besoin qu'il en rajoute.

- Il faut que tu tiennes le clou comme ça, je lui explique tout en positionnant ses doigts comme il faut. Puis, avec des petits coups, tu l'enfonces jusqu'à la moitié en le tenant bien pour pas qu'il dévie de sa trajectoire. Après seulement, tu le lâches et donnes des coups plus prononcés, comme ça. Tu as compris ?

Seul le silence me répond. Je lève les yeux vers lui et le découvre rouge pivoine, les yeux ostensiblement braqués ailleurs. Il a la respiration un peu sifflante.

- Malefoy, ça va ?

- Mais oui ! s'agace-t-il en dégageant brusquement ses mains des miennes.

Il se remet au travail, mais semble si perturbé qu'il se martèle la main au lieu du clou.

- Tu es sûr que ça va ? je demande sceptique, alors qu'il jure dans sa barbe.

Il me lance un coup d'œil noir comme si tout est de ma faute et se remet à planter furieusement des clous dans la planche en bois, au risque de se perforer la main à plusieurs reprises. Avec un soupir irrité, je me remets aussi au travail.

- Et voilà ! je m'exclama un long moment plus tard, en me relevant.

On vient de terminer la dernière étagère, il ne manque plus qu'à tout installer dans la salle de bain.

- Enfin ! soupire Malefoy, exténué.

Je lui jette un petit coup d'œil amusé. Mais mon amusément s'étouffe dans ma gorge quand je vois le jogging du blond descendre brusquement jusqu'à ses genoux. Il y a un petit moment de flottement où ni lui, ni moi ne réagissons, trop scotchés.

- Kyaaahhh ! s'écrie soudain Malefoy en tentant de remonter le pantalon.

Mais ce dernier refuse obstinément d'obtempérer. Finalement, le blond s'accroupit précipitamment en me tournant le dos, ce qui fait que j'ai une vue magnifique sur ses délicieuses petites fesses admirablement moulé dans son slip noir. Je crois que je suis atteint de la maladie du sangement-de-nez.

- Mais ce n'est pas possible ! gémit Malefoy. Potter, aide-moi au lieu de rester planter-là à me fixer comme un abruti !

- …, je fais alors que tous mes neurones sont à la dérive.

- Potter ? POTTER ???

Je sursaute et cligne plusieurs des paupières pour revenir sur terre, mais c'est vraiment difficile avec Malefoy qui n'arrête pas de trémousser son magnifique popotin sous mon nez. Cependant, un mouvement insolite attire mon attention : Malefoy tirant sur le jogging avec frénésies. Jogging qui est accroché à… … …L'ARMOIR ??????

Pensant que j'ai une illusion optique, je me rapproche pour mieux regarder. Quand je constate de visu que Malefoy c'est bel et bien _clouer_ à l'armoire de la salle de bain, je m'effondre de rire.

- Ce n'est pas drôle ! s'écrit le blond, vexé.

« Oh si, c'est drôle ! » je répliquerais si je n'étais si consciencieusement en train de m'étouffer d'hilarité.

- J'aurais du me douter que ça finirais comme ça ! peste le blond en tirant sur le tissu. Je n'aurais jamais du accepter de t'aider ! Me bousiller les doigts, avoir des courbatures, suer comme un troll, me couvrir de poussière : Ah, quel merveilleuse découverte ! ET ARRÊTE DE RIRE, POTTY !!!!

Dans sa rage, il tire d'un geste si brutal sur le jogging qu'un horrible bruit de déchirure stoppe net mon rire.

- Hey ! Fais attention à mon…

Le reste de ma phrase s'étrange dans ma gorge quand Malefoy retire rageusement le bas de survêtement. Il se lève d'un mouvement souple et sort du cagibi d'un pas digne. Moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de reluquer ses fesses jusqu'à ce que la porte claque violemment derrière lui.

Je me résigne donc à terminer seul la décoration de la salle de bain, mais je ne regrette pas l'aide de Malefoy vu sa conclusion. Merlin, il a vraiment la plus belle paire de fesses que je n'ai jamais vu !

En attendant, mon jogging est fichu. Tss !

Je ne revois Malefoy qu'au dîner où il évite obstinément mon regard et ne décroche pas un mot, malgré mes tentatives de conversation. Je me fatigue vite de ce monologue et finit par me taire. Le reste du repas se fait dans un silence et une morosité déprimants.

Une fois restauré, je vais dans la salle de bain pour finir de placer les étagères. J'ai l'agréable surprise de voir Malefoy débarquer une dizaine de minutes plus tard, impassible. Sans dire un mot, il m'aide à fixer les planches dans un silence gêné. Tout d'un coup, je me sens beaucoup plus motivé à la tâche et le cœur plus léger.

- Alors ? C'est pas mal, hein ? je m'enquit alors qu'on vient de finir de décorer la salle de bain.

- C'est franchement parfait, tu veux dire, corrige Malefoy en s'essuyant le front. On a vraiment fait du très bon travail.

On reste encore quelques minutes à contempler notre œuvre, très fiers de nous, puis on se décide à bouger. On tire l'ordre de passage à la douche à pierre-feuille-ciseaux et c'est moi qui l'emporte. L'eau chaude apaise mes muscles engourdis et j'y reste un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire.

- Tu peux y aller, Malefoy, j'annonce en sortant de la pièce quelques instants plus tard.

- J'espère qu'il y a encore de l'eau chaude, dit-il en me lançant un regard appuyé.

Pour toute réponse, j'hoche des épaules et me dirige vers ma chambre tout en me frottant vigoureusement la tête de la serviette. Une fois sec et habiller de mon pyjama, je vais préparer une tasse de chocolat chaud pour moi et une de thé aux fruits des bois pour Malefoy. Quand il sort enfin de la salle de bain, je viens juste de déposer le plateau contenant le tout sur la table basse du salon.

- Tu veux du thé ? je propose aimablement.

Il hésite un instant, puis finit par acquiescer.

- Je vais chercher un livre, je reviens.

Il disparaît dans sa chambre pour en émerger un court instant plus tard. Il s'installe confortablement dans le canapé, juste à côté de moi.

- Tiens, je dis en lui tendant la tasse de thé fumante.

Il le prend, ouvre son livre au marque page et en boit une gorgé.

- Tu t'en es souvenu ? me demande-t-il soudain en se tournant brusquement vers moi au risque de renverser sa tasse.

Comprenant qu'il parle de la façon dont il boit son thé, je rougis lamentablement. Embarrassé, je fais un mouvement désinvolte des épaules comme pour dire que c'est normal ou quelque chose d'approximatif. Comme il continue de me scanner du regard, je me sens obligé de répondre :

- J'ai une bonne mémoire pour ces choses-là.

- Ah, finit par dire Malefoy qui semble déçu.

Après cet échange, on boit nos tasses en silence. Une fois mon chocolat fini, je plonge dans mes pensées peuplées de peau blanche et fesses divinement moulées dans des slips seyants.

Je crois que je finis pas m'endormir car c'est Malefoy qui me réveille en me secouant doucement.

- Potter, Finnigan veut te parler, m'annonce-t-il quand je daigne ouvrir un œil.

- 'soir, Ryry ! s'exclame Seamus en me tombant dessus.

- 'tain ! Je vais te tuer, abruti ! je m'écrie le souffle coupé.

- Pas avant de t'avoir dis la raison de ma venue, voyons ! sourit largement l'irlandais.

- Que tu crois ! je grogne, en me frottant le ventre. Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Sympa l'accueil ! grimace l'irlandais. Mais bon passons, ajoute-t-il précipitamment sous mon regard assassin. Dis tu te souviens de la fête de bienvenue qu'on voulait faire ? Théo et moi avons pensé que se serait bien de la faire vendredi soir. J'en ai déjà parlé aux autres et ils sont d'accord. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

- Pourquoooôooi pas, je baille. Faudra prévenir tout l'immeuble demain.

- C'est déjà fait, dit fièrement Seamus en bombant le torse. On s'en est chargé avec Dean, Théo et Goyle. On a même demande des renseignements sur la salle de fête de l'immeuble auprès de la concierge. Elle nous a explique que cette pièce sert justement pour ce genre de réunion. C'est pour favoriser les liens d'amitié entre voisins. En plus, elle est parfaitement insonorisée. C'est génial, non ?

- Géniaaâaal, je baille à nouveau.

- Houla ! Tu m'as l'air crevé, toi. Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fais ? Des folies de ton corps, je parie.

- N'importe quooôooi, je baille encore. Bon, si c'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire, je vais allé me coucher, moi.

- C'est ça, fous moi à la porte et je te dirais rien, râle Seamus.

Mais je ne l'écoute pas vraiment. Je suis trop crevé et les appels de mon lit se font de plus en plus sonores.

- 'nuit, Malefoy.

- bonne nuit, Potter.

Je débarrasse ma tasse avant d'aller dans ma chambre. Je pose à peine la tête sur l'oreille que je dors comme un bien heureux.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

(1) chien magiquement modifié qui mange tout et n'importe quoi.


	8. Vendredi

_Semaine 1, Vendredi_

- Dépêche-toi, Malefoy ! je m'agace sur le seuil de la porte.

- Oui, oui, j'arrive, dit-il pour la énième fois, un brin irrité.

Ce matin, on a rendez-vous à l'agence pour l'emploi. Il ne faudrait tout de même pas qu'on soit en retard. Mais cela ne semble pas préoccuper Sexy Fouine Teigneuse qui est plus soucieux de sa coupe de cheveux que de son futur boulot. Quand Malefoy se décide enfin à quitter la salle de bain, on doit courir pour ne pas rater le bus. Heureusement pour lui qu'on arrive pile poil en même temps que le car, sinon je l'aurais tué.

- Tu vois, renifle dédaigneusement le blond, ce n'était pas la peine de me presser. On avait largement le temps.

Je reste un instant coi devant tant de mauvaise foi, puis lui lance un tel regard qu'il préfère s'engager dans le bus sans aggraver son cas. Je t'en foutrais moi des « On avait largement le temps. » !

Enervés, on ne décroche pas un mot durant un bon moment. La bonne entente d'hier semble bien loin. Cette relation à dent de scie commence sérieusement à me saouler. Avec Malefoy, j'ai l'impression que lorsque qu'on fait un pas en avant, on en refait dix en arrière.

- Potter ?

- Hum ?

- …

N'obtenant pas de réponse, je me tourne vers lui, perplexe. Il est un peu crispé sur son siège et regarde son dossier de demandeur d'emploi avec une inquiétude qui fait fondre ma colère. J'ai déjà dis que je ne pouvais pas résister à ses petites moues boudeuses, soucieuses ou autres, alors ne nous étendons pas sur ma pathétique faiblesse, je vous prie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? je demande en jetant un coup d'œil à son dossier.

J'avise alors qu'il est peine rempli. Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas rempli cette partie ?

Malefoy me lance un regard de biais, se mordant la lèvre. Il me répond après un silence inconfortable :

- Je… il précise qu'il faut se référer au journal de bord. Or… j-je ne sais pas utiliser ce machin… et je ne me souviens plus vraiment de tes explications…

Quelque peu sidéré de le voir bafouiller ainsi, lui qui est si sûr de lui en temps normal, je ne dis rien pendant un petit moment. Puis, je me penche sur lui et sous me directive, il allume son journal de bord. Je dois faire un effort pour me concentrer car il sent divinement bon, comme d'habitude. Il a changé de parfum, tiens… Ça lui va bien, mieux que l'ancien, d'ailleurs.

- Finalement, ce n'était pas la peine que je m'inquiète, grimace Malefoy une fois qu'on a fini de remplir le formulaire. Il n'y a pas grand chose à mettre.

En effet, sur les deux pages non-remplies, on a coché que deux cases.

Je vois Malefoy jeter un regard curieux à la pochette sur mes genoux qui contient mon propre dossier. Après un instant d'hésitation, je prends mon formulaire et le lui tend. Il hausse un sourcil, mais fini par prendre le document en balbutiant un merci du bout des lèvres. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, ses yeux s'écarquillent d'étonnement. Il finit par me lancer un regard un brin agacé et blasé, avant de me tendre mon dossier. Cependant, il ne dit rien. En faite, j'ai l'impression qu'il boude.

- Tu as travaillé comme professeur ? me demande-t-il après un court silence, l'air de rien.

- Je suppose qu'ils ont pris les cours que je donnais en 5ème année et durant l'été en compte, je réponds avec un haussement d'épaule.

- Je vois, marmonne-t-il.

Il jette un autre coup d'œil vers moi, cette fois, il semble un peu écoeuré.

- St Potter, toujours plus doué que les autres, perfide-t-il dans un chuchotement imperceptible pour toutes personnes dont les sens n'ont pas été aiguisés par leurs animagus.

Je lui lance un regard peiné alors que ma mâchoire se crispe sous le reproche. Mais il ne le voit, regardant droit devant lui d'un air hautain. Cela me donne envie de le secouer comme le saule cogneur.

Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il gâche tout avec sa stupide jalousie ? Ce n'est tout de même pas ma faute si je suis sujet au favoritisme. Je n'ai rien demandé moi !

Soupirant d'exaspération, je me tourne vers la vitre et fais semblant de contempler le paysage.

Quand on arrive à l'agence pour l'emploi, on n'a toujours pas desserré les dents. Le local est bombé ce qui nous fait grimacé de concert. Mais, avec un soulagement certain, on n'attend pas longtemps vu qu'on a rendez-vous. Malefoy et moi sont appelés en même temps, mais séparément. Sans un mot, chacun de nous pénètre dans les bureaux appelant notre numéro.

Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année à la luxuriante chevelure poivre m'accueille avec un large sourire.

- Bonjour Mr Potter, Jakidy Job, pour vous servir, me salue-t-il.

- Enchanté, Mr Job, je répond en réprimant un sourire à son nom.

Encore une lubie des jumeaux qui voulaient faire des jeux de mot sur les noms des PNJ. On s'est éclaté et certains valent vraiment de détour.

- Asseyez-vous, me prit-il. Votre dossier et votre journal de bord, s'il vous plait.

Je lui tends le tout et attend en silence qu'il ait fini de rentrer les donnés dans son ordinateur.

- Je vais maintenant vous expliquer le fonctionnement de notre système, dit-il quand il a terminé.

Il part alors dans un long discours que j'écoute avec attention, même si certaines informations sont inutiles car je les connais déjà. Mais j'apprends certaines choses assez intéressantes, comme le fait qu'il faudra systématiquement revenir à l'agence si je cherche de nouveau un emploi. Je ne peux pas aller de moi même en cherche un auprès des entreprises. Cela montre que même si le jeu a été grandement amélioré, il pêche encore sur certains côtés. Il va falloir trouver une solution à ce problème. Cela donnerait bien plus d'autonomie aux joueurs.

Mais pour l'heure revenons à mon entretien.

- Avez-vous des questions ? s'enquit-il quand il a fini ses explications.

- Non, vous avez été parfaitement clair.

- Bien, sourit-il. Dans ce cas, passons à l'entretien… D'après votre journal de bord, je constate des compétences élevées et une bonne expérience dans le domaine du travail. Voilà qui va vous ouvrir bien des portes ! Si vous me disiez maintenant dans quelle branche vous voulez travailler.

- Je veux travailler dans l'éducation, je réponds, assuré.

- L'éducation ? répète-t-il en pianotant sur le clavier de l'ordi. Oui, je vois que vous avez déjà travaillez dans ce secteur en tant qu'enseignant remplaçant d'éducation physique durant six mois au collège privée de Chimeracity et, que vous avez donné des cours particuliers durant les étés 95 et 96. Voilà un bon point pour vous. De plus, vous avez largement les compétences requises dans ce secteur. Par contre, la patience ne semble pas être votre fort. Mais vous êtes très dynamique et avez un sens relationnel très développé. De l'autorité aussi si nécessaire.

Il se détourne de l'ordi pour me fixer.

- Je crois que ce plan de carrière vous conviendrait à merveille.

Je soupire de soulagement aussi discrètement que possible, avant de lui adresser un sourire qu'il me rend. Je n'ai pas encore le poste, mais c'est en bonne voie.

- Vos compétences permettent d'accéder directement au niveau 5 de cette carrière en tant que professeur de lycée. Pour quelle matière souhaiteriez-vous postuler ? L'éducation physique comme à Chimeracity ou une autre.

- L'éducation physique me conviendrait parfaitement, je réponds, ravi.

- Parfait ! Le poste est donc à vous, m'annonce-t-il joyeusement.

- Hein ? je fais bêtement, un peu éberlue.

- Y a-t-il un problème, Mr Potter ? s'enquit le conseiller.

- Non, non, j'assure précipitamment de peur qu'il se ravise.

Il ne semble pas très convaincu mais ne dit rien et reprend.

- Vous travaillerez au collègue public Léo Sot à Winz City. Vous débuterez à 9h et finirez à 15h, et vous avez le samedi et le dimanche de repos. Le salaire est de 754 wi la journée pour 6h de travail par jour. Votre paie sera directement versée sur votre compte, donc vous devrez vous munir d'un RIB lundi matin, où vous avez rendez-vous avec le directeur de l'établissement à 8h. Munissez-vous aussi de votre journal de bord et de la lettre de recommandation que je vais vous donner. Sachez qu'il vous fera passer un entretien, mais ne paniquez pas, ce ne sera qu'une formalité. Il est très rare qu'il désapprouve nos candidats, mais la décision finale lui revient de droit, donc n'y aller pas en terrain conquis, non plus. S'il vous donne le poste, préparez-vous à prendre vos fonctions le matin même. Voilà, je pense avoir tout dit. Avez-vous des questions ?

- Je suppose que je discuterais du contrat et de ses clauses avec le directeur, j'affirme plus que je n'interroge.

- Exactement, confirme le conseiller avant de repartir dans des longues explications inutiles.

Quand je sors enfin de là, j'ai la migraine. Je trouve Malefoy assis dans la salle d'attente, son beau visage assombri. Il semble encore de plus mauvaise humeur que tout à l'heure.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? je demande, légèrement inquiet.

- Rien, dit-il sèchement en se levant. Allons-y.

Uhuh ! Il s'est pris un cognard ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prend encore ? Son entretien s'est mal passé ?

- C'a été, avec le conseiller ?

- Mêle-toi de tes affaires, Potty ! aboie-t-il, avant de sortir d'une démarche rageuse.

Visiblement, c'est bien ça. L'entretien s'est mal déroulé. Mais, c'est pas une raison pour m'agresser. J'y suis pour rien, moi ! Pour le coup, ma migraine empire ce qui assombrit mon humeur.

- Oh, je ne suis pas un cognard, la fouine, alors calme ta batte ! je réplique sur le même ton.

Une bonne dispute s'annonce quand le bus arrive ce qui sauve le traité de paix. On y monte sans échanger un mot et on s'assoie loin l'un de l'autre. Quelques instants plus tard, j'en descends et me rue vers l'immeuble. Alors que je vais entrer, une chevelure pâle attire mon regard. Je constate alors, consterné, que Malefoy n'est pas descendu du bus et qu'il semble me chercher. Apparemment, il ne s'est pas rendu compte qu'on était arrivé au bon arrêt.

- Non mais quel boulet ! je soupire en me tapant la main sur le front.

- Qui ça ?

Je sursaut et me retourne.

- Nott ! je souffle. Ne surgis pas derrière les gens comme ça.

- T'as l'air énervé, Harry, constate Dean qui est avec le Serpentard – il y a Goyle avec eux aussi.

Je lui raconte tout. La conclusion de mon histoire les fait mourir de rire.

- On va pouvoir le chambrer avec ça durant des années, sourit machiavéliquement Nott.

- On devrait peut-être aller le chercher, suggère Dean.

- Surtout pas, intervient Goyle. Si on débarque comme des Aurors à sa rescousse, il sera encore plus en colère.

- Quoique, si on le laisse se perdre dans la ville, il sera tout aussi furieux, souligne Nott.

- Donc quoi qu'on fasse, il sera d'une humeur de détraqueur, conclut Goyle.

- Autant ne pas se fatiguer, dans ce cas, décrète Nott en entrant dans l'immeuble.

- J'adhère, approuve son ami en lui emboîtant le pas. Surtout que nous n'avons pas le temps d'aller faire un tour en bus, nous.

Dean et moi en se regardent, blasés.

- Logique de Serpentard ! commente Dean en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Comme tu dis, j'approuve avec un hochement de tête.

Le hall subit une agitation inhabituelle. Il est bruyant et bombé.

- Dépêchez-vous ! Il faut que tout soit terminé avant midi ! s'époumone Seamus, chef d'orchestre de ce remue-ménage. Harry ! Tu tombes bien ! Viens par ici, on a besoin d'aide, m'harponne Seamus avant que je puisse fuir et m'entraîne dans la salle des fêtes. J'ai besoin d'une dizaine de quiche et de tartes pour ce soir, et de quelques…

- Uuuh ! je le stoppe net. T'as vu marqué elfe de maison sur mon front ou quoi ? Je t'en fais deux de chaque, pas plus.

- Mais Harry, ce sera jamais suffisant ! déplore l'irlandais.

- Pas si tout le monde mets la main à la patte, je rétorque fermement.

- T'es pas bien ?! La plupart ne savent même pas faire cuire un œuf !

- Ben, ils vont apprendre. Hors de question que je me tape tout le boulot, non mais !

Sur ce, j'empoigne trois bras passifs près de moi.

- C'est bon, j'ai des volontaires.

Un moment de flottement.

- Quoi ?! s'écrient les volontaires improvisés.

- Y a une cuisine, ici ? je demande à Seamus, sans me préoccuper d'eux.

- T'es impayable, Ry ! pouffe mon ami alors que les trois personnes que j'ai harponne proteste. Suis-moi, c'est par ici.

A midi, tout le monde rejoint son appartement. On a bien travaillé. Il ne reste que le buffet à dresser, mais les potes et moi, on le fera plus tard pour que la nourriture ne s'abîme pas.

Arrivé à l'appart, je constate que Malefoy n'est toujours pas revenu. Du coup, il va manquer le déjeuner, ce con. Pff ! Qu'il vienne pas me dire qu'il faut manger à heure fixe, après !

On aurait peut-être du aller le chercher.

Bof, tant pis !

Je déballe le casse-croûte rapporté de la salle des fêtes. J'en mets de côte pour Malefoy et attaque mon repas. Puis, je reprends l'aménagement de la maison. Je vais faire quelque chose de simple pour ne pas trop me fatiguer. C'est la fête, ce soir, il ne faut pas l'oublier ! Je n'ai pas envie d'être à deux de tension. Je vais faire un portemanteau mural, tiens !

Quand Malefoy rentre, je suis en train de viser le portemanteau au mur à l'entrée. Seul hic, c'est que je suis juste derrière la porte. Alors devinez qui c'est qui fait un joli plongeon arrière vers le sol, en plus de se faire éclater l'épaule ?

Maintenant, expliquez-moi pourquoi je me suis donné la peine de scotcher un mot sur la porte avisant justement ce crétin de sonner et d'attendre mon signal avant d'entrer ?

**xxxxxxxxxx**

- Non… dix minutes environ… il ne saigne pas… on ne l'a pas déplacé… attendez, il reprend connaissance… Harry ?

- Nev ?

- Est-ce que tu as mal à la tête, Harry ?

- Hum ?... non…

- La tête qui tourne ?

- N-non…

- Envie de vomir ?

- Non…

- As-tu mal quelque part ?

- Non… je me sens bien… j'ai l'impression de flotter… je crois que je suis au paradis…

- Il a perdu son chapeau !

- On se passera de tes commentaires, Zabini !

- Hahaha… C'est comme ça que tu parles à ton prince charmant ?... Il ne va pas te faire des mamours si tu es aussi cassant…

- … !!

- … ?!

- … ?!

- Nev, t'es parti ?

- N-non…

- Hum… finalement, je ne crois pas que je sois au paradis.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il ne m'a pas encore embrassé.

- Ah…

- Comment ça « Ah » ? C'est grave tout de même…

- Sans aucun doute. Mais comme tu l'as dis, tu n'es pas au paradis. Pour y être, il faudrait que tu sois mort et je peux t'assurer que tu es bien vivant.

- Alors c'est un rêve un peu bizarre.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai la tête sur ses cuisses… elles sont fermes… toutes chaudes…

- … !!!

- Euh, Harry, ne bouge pas la tête, tu veux. Pourquoi bizarre ?

- Si chaudes… hein ? De quoi ?

- Pourquoi c'est un rêve bizarre ?

- Parce qu'il ne m'a toujours pas embrasser… qu'il me regarde avec des yeux de triton… remarque, ils sont magnifiques, ses yeux… C'est fou, cette nouvelle couleur me fascine… un mélange de gris et de bleu… à ton avis, il signifie quoi ?

- J'en sais rien. Il faut lui demander.

- Tu crois ? Je pense pas qu'il va me répondre… en plus, on dirait qu'il va être malade…

- Il y aurait de quoi…

- Qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes ?

- Non rien. Bon, Harry, je vais devoir te laisser un instant. Je reviens vite.

- Prends ton temps… peut-être qu'il sera moins intimidé si t'es pas là et qu'il se décidera enfin à l'embrasser…

- Mouais, c'est ça. Parlez-lui, il ne faut pas qu'il s'endorme.

- …

- …

- …

- Alors comme ça tu as envie que Draco t'embrasse, Potter ?

- Blaise !

- Zabruti ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans mon rêve, toi ? Fiche le camp !

- Draco, tu crois qu'il faudrait avertir Londubat qu'il a définitivement perdu l'esprit, ce pauvre gryffy ? Non parce qu'il vient de parler de moi il y a deux minutes et qu'il a déjà oublié. C'est grave, non ?

- Ah oui ! C'est vrai que Nev t'as ordonné de te là fermer, j'avais oublié… mais bon, c'est que les personnes qui m'indiffèrent ne me laissent pas un souvenir impérissable…

- Haha, il va très bien, Blaise, je te rassure !

- Grrr ! C'est bon de se sentir aimer.

- Je t'aime pas, ducon !

- Pourquoi tu me détestes ?

- Comme si tu l'savais pas, Zabruti !

- Si je le savais, je ne te poserais pas la question, Potty. Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

- Nan… J'arrêterais que si ma petite fouine teigneuse m'embrasse…

- C'est une fixation, dis-moi !

- Oui… je suis obsédé par ses yeux… sa bouche… son nez… sa peau blanche…son caractère de bouse de dragon… son humour caustique… et… et… ….

- Hey, Potter ! Ne ferme pas les yeux ! Reste avec nous sinon Neville va nous tuer !

- Depuis quand tu l'appelles par son prénom ?

- … ?!

- Tu as perdu ta langue, Zabruti ?

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, Potty ?

- Hahaha ! C'est pas ma faute… C'est Nev qui t'appelle comme ça quand il est en pétard contre toi…

- Ah bon ?

- C'est bizarre, ça a l'air de te peiner… j'aurais plutôt pensé que ça te mettrait en rogne…

- Je _suis_ en colère !

- Non… t'es blessé… c'est pas… … … pa… … reil… … …

- Potter, t'endors pas !

- Pourquoi je resterais éveillé ? Il ne se passe rien ici… il ne l'embrasse même pas…

- Si tu restes éveillé jusqu'à ce que Londubat revienne, Draco t'embrassera, promis.

- Mouais, pour ce qu'elle vaut, ta parole… tiens, c'est Londubat, maintenant…

- Potter, enlève ce sale petit sourire de tes lèvres, tout de suite !

- Hahaha… T'es plutôt marrant, Zabruti... et si naïf… sinon, quelles sont tes intentions vis-à-vis de Nev ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça vient faire dans la conversation ?

- Alors tu as vraiment des intentions à son sujet ? Wow… C'est Nev qui va être content…

- Je n'ai rien dis de tel !

- Mais tu n'as pas nié…

- …

- Tu es amoureux de lui, n'est-ce pas ?

- Q-quoi ?! Mais absolument pas !

- Quand est-ce que tu vas lui déclarer ta flamme ? Il n'attend que ça, tu sais…

- Mais tu écoutes un peu quand on te parle ?! Puisque que te dis que… Neville attend que je lui déclare ma flamme ?

- Tiens, revoilà Neville… !

- Hein ? Où ça ?

- Hahaha… T'es trop con, Zabruti…

- Et toi, tu as décidé d'écourter ta vie !

- Blaise, arrête !

- C'est ça, lâche-moi, Zabruti… avant que ma petite fouine d'amour ne te saute à la gorge… d'ailleurs si elle pouvait m'embrasser après t'avoir tuer, ce serait merveilleux…

- Oui, la petite fouine d'amour embrasse donc ton petit balafré, hihihi !

- C'est pas drôle, abruti !

- C'est Zabruti… mais on s'en fout… embrasse-moi…

- Que… ?!!!

- …

- …

- C'est bizarre, je me sens de trop, tout d'un coup. Bon, je vais vous laisser entre vous, les amoureux ! Mais ne faites pas trop de folie, surtout toi, Potty.

- …

- …

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Embrasse-moi encore… oui, comme ça… plus fort… oui…

- …

- Et bien, je vois qu'on ne s'ennuie pas, ici !

- Putain, Nev, vire !

- C'aurait été avec grand plaisir, mais je ne peux pas. Ils sont là.

- Q-que ? Mais… naaaaa… ma petite fouine !!

- Monsieur, calmez-vous, s'il vous plait !

- Nnnaaaaaannn !!! Rends-le moi !!! Rends-moi ma petite fouine !!!

- Mais… je… calmez-vous !

- Dégage si tu veux pas mourir, toi !

BANG !!!

BING !!!

- MAIS ARRETEZ !!!

PLASH !!!

- TENEZ-LE, BORDEL ! MAIS TENEZ-LE !

CRACK !!!

- LE CALMANT, VITE !!!

BOOOUUUMMM !!!

- Fuuuuuu… enfin, il s'est endormi…

- C'est un putain de psychopathe, le Potty !

- Et encore, là c'est rien ! Il peut être beaucoup plus dévastateur, encore !

- Tu plaisantes, Londubat ?

- Tiens, c'est Londubat, maintenant ? Hihi…

- Ta gueule, Malefoy, ou je placarde une certaine photo sur les tableaux d'affichage de l'école !

- Pff ! Petit joueur !

- Quelle genre de photo ?

- Mêle-toi de ton chaudron, Neneuh.

- Yeurk ! Qui vous a parlé de ce stupide surnom ?... Non laissez, je sais déjà qui c'est. Je vais le tuer !

- Nous allons pourvoir l'emmener. Quelqu'un vient avec nous ?

- Oui, moi !

- Je viens avec toi, Londubat.

- Tiens donc ! Et pourquoi ça ?

- Ne soit pas si suspicieux, c'est vexant. J'ai le droit de me sentir responsable de ce qui lui est arrivé, tout même.

- Encore heureux ! C'est de ta faute s'il est tombé !

- Je n'ai pas fait exprès ! J'étais si énervé que je n'ai pas fait gaffe à son mot, c'est tout.

- Mais bien sûr !

- Puisque je te dit que…

- Sans vouloir interrompre ce passionnant débat, je vous signale qu'ils sont partis.

- QOUI ??!!

- TU AURAIS PU NOUS PREVENIR AVANT, STUPIDE ZABRUTI !!

Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap….. CHBANG !!!

- C'est ça, ne me remercier surtout pas, bande d'ingrat ! Et puis on ne claque pas les portes comme ça ! D'un Gryffy encore, je comprends, mais Draco file vraiment du mauvais coton… MAIS IL M'APPELLE VRAIMENT COMME CA, CE PETIT CON ! GRRRRRRR ! Heureusement pour lui, je l'aime, sinon je l'aurais tué… mais une petite vengeance s'impose tout de même. On n'insulte pas Blaise Zabini impunément. Tient le toi pour dit, Neville Londubat !

**xxxxxxxxxx**

- Dra… co…

- Harry !

- Où suis-je ? Aïe !

- Ne bouges la tête, idiot ! Et n'y touche pas, non plus !

- Aïe ! Arrête de crier, ça fait mal, snif…

- Alors cesse de faire des choses qui m'inquiètent, stupide gryffondor !

- Hé ! Parles moi sur une autre ton et arrête de hurler comme un troll en rute… Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?!

- Quoi ?... euh… et bien… ferme la bouche et cesse de me fixer avec ces yeux de tritons ! Ca te donne un air encore plus débile que d'habitude.

- …

- C'est bien, Harry, bras garçon… Maintenant si tu pouvais oublier ce que je viens de dire et te rendormir, ça m'arrangerait. Tu veux bien ?

- T-tu t'inquiète vraiment pour _moi_ ?

- Tu ne veux vraiment pas _dormir_ ?

- …

- …

- …

- …

- Merci.

- De rien… pourquoi tu me remercies, au fait ?

- Merci de te faire du soucie pour moi.

- Mais je n'ai jamais dit ça ! Et cesse de sourire comme ça !... … … … … D'accord, d'accord ! De rien.

- Waow ! Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu évites le rouge. Rien que celui de tes joues jure affreusement avec ta couleur de cheveux !

- Oh la ferme !

- Mais tu es si mignon !

- Certainement pas !

- C'est un compliment, Draco. Pas la peine de te mettre dans cet état.

- _Ca_, un compliment ? Un conseil : vas revoir la définition de ce mot ou alors prends des cours intensifs dans cette matière parce que tu es vraiment nul.

- Hihihi… tu es vraiment trop mignon quand tu fais la moue…

- Potter, tu veux finir ta vie dans le coma ? _Je_ ne suis pas mignon !

- Si

- NON !

- ET SI !

- ET NON !

- Puisque je te dis que si !

- Et moi, j'ai dis : NON !

- …

- Ca y est ? Tu as compris ?

- Je t'aime…

- … !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Ferme la bouche et cesse de me fixer avec ces yeux de tritons !... haha ! Je croix que je l'ai choqué pour de bon, là ! J'aurais peut-être pas du le lui dire… Draco, ça va ?... bon ben, si tu veux plus parler, je crois que je vais dormir, moi. Mine de rien, me disputer avec toi m'a crevé !

- …

- Je peux avoir un petit bisou pour chasser les cauchemars ?... You-ouh ! Draco ? Fiouh, reviens en mode respiration, s'il te plait, ou tu vas mourir !

- …

- Pfff ! Puisque tu ne veux pas, je vais dormir, na ! Mais si je fais des mauvais rêves, ce sera entièrement de ta faute, pigé ?! Aïeuuuh !!

- Puisque je te dis de te tenir tranquille, idiot !

- Oh toi, la ferme, hein ! Quand on n'est même pas capable de faire un tout petit bisou de rien du tout pour… mm ?!

- …

- …

- …

- Est-ce suffisant pour que tes rêves soient beaux ?

- Maieuuuh ! T'arrête pas pour poser des questions aussi inutiles ! Embrasse-moi encore !

- Puisque tu le demandes si complaisamment…

- …

- …

- … Mhum ?! … … Harry ?... Harry ?

- Zzz…

- Je ne le crois pas ! Il s'est endormi en plein baiser, ce con !

- Zzz…

- On ne me l'avait jamais faites, celle-là !

- Zzz…

- Salazar, quelle humiliation ! Grrrrr ! Tuer ou pas tuer : tel est la question !

- Zzz…

- Il est si beau quand il dort…

- Zzz…

- … … … Je t'aime aussi, stupide gryffy…

- Ca ne sert à rien de le lui dire maintenant qu'il est à Morphée.

- Kyaaah !!! … Londubat, abruti ! Pourquoi cette tentative de meurtre ?

- Arrête de crier comme ça, tu vas le réveiller. Et puis, ce n'était pas une tentative de meurtre, mais la conséquence du voyeurisme.

- Pardon ?

- Ferme la bouche et cesse de me fixer avec ces yeux de tritons, héhé !

- Efface ce stupide petit sourire de tes lèvres tout de suite ! Et depuis quand tu nous espionnes exactement ?

- Disons, assez longtemps pour faire un résumé très détaillé à Harry si jamais il a oublié quelques souvenirs en route.

- Londubat, tu sais que j'ai toujours rêvé de te démembrer ?

- Non, je ne le savais pas. Vraiment désolé que ce fantasme te soit à jamais inaccessible. Sincèrement.

- Ooh, et pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que : « _Je t'aime aussi, stupide gryffy_. ».

- Beurk ! Je n'ai certainement pas dis ça d'un air aussi gnangnan !

- Sans vouloir te vexer, Malefoy, on est tous gnangnan lorsqu'on fait une déclaration d'amour. Et avant que tu ne protestes, je te rassure tout de suite : tu n'es pas l'exception qui confirme la règle.

- Grrrr ! Toi, tu veux vraiment te faire tuer !

- Non, non. Tu imagines la tête de Harry s'il découvre que son meilleur ami est mort des mains de l'homme qu'il aime ? Je ne lui ferait jamais ça, voyons !... et je suis sûr que toi non plus, je me trompe ?

- … … … … Grrr ! Que le mauvais œil soit avec toi, maudit gryffondor !

- Charmant ! Allez donne à tonton Neville ce méchant scalpel… Et évite de m'avadakedavrer du regard aussi, ça fait tâche dans le tableau… Hé ! C'est dangereux de donner un scalpel comme ça ! Images qu'il se soit planté dans mon front ! Heureusement que j'ai de bons réflexes !

- Pfff ! C'est bien malheureux, en effet.

- Quoi ? Tu as dis quelque chose ?

- Absolument rien. Tu te prends pour Jeanne D'arc ou quoi ?

- Mouais, on va dire que je te crois.

- Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire, de ce que tu crois.

- Grr ! J'aimerais vraiment savoir comment Harry a pu tomber amoureux d'un mec aussi chiant que toi !

- Tu devrais pourtant puisque toi, tu es amoureux de Blaise.

- QUOI ?!... kof, kof, kof… kooooofff…

- Ca y est ? Tu as fini de cracher tes poumons ?

- Rassure-moi : Zabini n'étais pas là quand il a cafté ces conneries, hein ?

- Héhé, à ton avis ?

- … … … … … … … VENGEANCE !!!

- Hey ! Mais t'es un gros malade, toi ! Arrête de l'étrangler !

- Bonsoir, messieurs, avez-vous besoin… ? …MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES ??!!! VOUS ÊTES COMPLETEMENT TOMBES SUR LA TÊTE ?! VOUS, DESCENDEZ DE CE LIT IMMEDIATEMENT ! ET VOUS, ARRÊTEZ D'ETTOUFER LE PATIENT AVEC CE COUSSIN !!!!!! CLARK !!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Quelqu'un a hurlé ?

- FOUS-MOI CES DEUX ZIGOTOS DEHORS, TOUT DE SUITE !!!

- Allez, messieurs, partez gentiment avant qu'elle ne passe en mode « Fée Carabosse ».

- …

- …

- GRRRRRRRR !!!! QUI EST LA FEE CARABOSSE ??!

- Oups ! FUYOOOOONNNNSSS !

- AU SECOUUUUUUUUUUURS !!!!!

- JE VAIS VOUS MONTREZ QUI EST LA FEE CARABOSSE, BANDES DE PETITS CHENAPAN !!!

- Zzz…

(Et c'est ainsi que je termine ce chapitre, sur une étonnante course poursuite dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, nos trois joyeux lurons aux prises d'une fée redoutable.

Mais le plus surprenant, c'est que leur boucan a réveillé tout le monde sauf Harry, plongé dans ses rêves cochons où il déguste langoureusement de la fouine sauce teigneuse.

Sur ce je vous dis à bientôt chers lecteurs et chères lectrices. Bisou.

- Hé, tu ne peux pas finir comme ça, c'est débile ! Et puis, c'est moi qui raconte l'histoire, espèce d'auteur de seconde zone !

- Débile ou pas je le peux et je le fais ! Et puis franchement, si monsieur faisait son travail de narrateur au lieu de pioncer, je n'aurais pas à m'en mêler ! Alors retour suc ton décoloré et fiche moi la paix !

- Oh ! Comme qu'elle me parle, elle ! Tu sais à qui tu as à faire, toi ?

- A celui qui va finir avec Grawp s'il ne retourne pas se coucher de suite ?

- Guyeuk ! Bon ben, bon nuit, hein !

- Wow ! C'est fou comme il court vraiment très vite, lui !)


End file.
